Against the world
by BritCroft
Summary: The story start right after Darius' death, and i'm taking a different path from the show. - ch30 is out (i'm on fire lately !)
1. Chapter 1 : Murderer

**Chapter 1 : Murderer.**

**DISCLAMER**,_ i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

* * *

**A/N :**_ Big thank you to Ksana who not only push me and inspire me, but also was my beta reader for this. She is amazing, I keep harrasing her with my crappy writing and she had been SO helpful._

* * *

"You brought her in, she's your problem". Darius heart was racing, what that was supposed to mean he did not dare imagine. The man on his right released the pressure on his arm and put a gun in his hand as Darius was staring at Heather's conscienceless body. How foolish of him to take her to the club, he knew they were coming to collect and yet he still came with her. And now she was lying on the ground, defenceless. Everything was his fault.

The bald man smirked as he kept on talking "She's gonna talk about us, it's all gonna come back to you and your hero brother is going to know what a real loser you are". Dammit ! He chose the right words, Darius heart was beating so fast, breathing was getting hard and his mind was racing. He could not let Joe know, oh how disapointed he would be, how ashamed he would feel if he knew how exactly his precious little brother got so successfull ! But Heather was innocent, beautiful and fragile, he could not do that, and yet it felt like he didn't have much of a choice. It seemed obvious that if he was not doing it himself, they would take care of her and they might even get rid of him as well.

"It's your finger on the trigger". Darius' eye notice on the corner the bald man was aiming a gun at him, he had thought right, they would see no problem in getting rid of him, and they probably had many other people to scare to get their money back anyway. It was too late for her already. The guilt, the fear, the shame, all those feeling could read on his face. His finger was getting close to the trigger as tears were rolling down his cheeks. From now on his life would be hell; he would have to live knowing he had killed this innocent woman to cowardly save his own skin. Just one more movement with his finger and she would be dead, one more…

* * *

Vincent had left the bar, he was confused. He loved Catherine so much, just thinking of being far from her was unbearable. He would not imagine not seeing her beautiful frame, not smelling her delicious fragrance, not hearing her soft voice and her laugh, not touching her delicate hands, not feeling her silky hair between his fingers, not being a constant witness of her strength, her stubbornnessand her kindness… The thought itself was painful, the man in love would not dare imagining how devastating it would be for him to _really_ be away from _her_. But he knew that he was only bringing trouble to Catherine's life and anyone that was important to her, the only thing worse than not being with her was to be the cause of her pain. Heather could become a victim of Muirfield and Vincent knew all too well the grief of losing siblings and how difficult it was to go on with life. He had already failed at saving Catherine's mother, he could not be the reason she would lose her younger sister. It was out of the question, he would never be able to live with himself.

As he was thinking about Heather he heard her voice screaming, "My sister's a cop". Instinctively Vincent followed her voice and stopped on the roof just above the alley to observe the scene. Darius, Joe's brother was holding a gun, and men, probably those from the black SUV Catherine had mentioned earlier, were pressuring him into shooting Heather down. He wouldn't, would he? He liked Heather, he was dating her and she was innocent, so why would he pull the trigger? Vincent was ready to interfere any second. All his senses were alert. He concentrated on the sound of Darius' breathing, and stared at his finger so dangerously close to the trigger. Everything was confusing, he heard the men talking Darius into firing, but he did not really listen to them - he focused all his attention on the gun, and Heather. But Darius' finger trembling too close to the trigger to risk it any longer, Heather's life was at stake, the young woman was helpless, he had to interfere before it would be too late.

* * *

Vincent jumped and the beast was already there taking his place, grunting. He pushed Darius away with so much strength... He did not even realise how violent his push was when Darius' body hit a dumpster. The other guys were surprised and as one dared going after the beast, the other was not that bold. It did not matter; the beast was fast and took the first down while his accomplice managed to escape. It had all gone so fast, few bullets flying, yet Vincent seemed very focused despite not being totally himself. As the danger was finally gone the ex-soldier was standing in the alley shaking the beast away and taking back his breath. The air felt dry as it entered and exited his lungs, yet he managed to regain his calm. It only lasted a second, soon came the realisation that Heather was unconscious on the ground. "Heather" he called out, "Heather" he breathed her name as his focus went to her heartbeat. He heard it, it was normal, but he still felt the need to kneel to her side for a second, just to make sure she was not hurt. She seemed fine considering the situation, but another thought went through his mind… _Darius_! Vincent ran to the motionless body, trying to hear his heart as he was getting close to him, but there was nothing to hear, and touching Darius's neck he could not feel a pulse... "Noo", only a being with supersenses could have heard those words coming out his mouth.

It could not be! He could not believe he had just killed Darius. His thoughts were racing… Vincent had taken away Joe's brother and he knew exactly how Joe would feel once he'll learn about his brother's death… Joe would strive for revenge and who could blame him? Vincent's heart was pounding in his chest, when suddenly he heard the sound of police cars getting closer, he had been so focused on Darius and his thoughts that he did not even hear them at first.

There was nothing he could do except to run, run as fast as he could. But before he left, he check briefly one last time on Heather. _At least, I saved her, _he thought. But that was far from comforting.

_**The beast he was had killed, again. The monster he was had taken a life, again.**_

* * *

Catherine was reassured. Muirfield was not after Heather, it seemed like JT took the picture down too quickly for them to recognize Vincent and track her overenthusiastic sister. She was heading back home, worrying about her sister had taken most of her energy, she needed some rest. On the way to her apartment Catherine thought of how giddy Heather looked when she mentioned seeing her dance with Vincent at the wedding. That made Catherine smile. Oh, the wedding, that dance, it had felt like such a fairy tale, but not any fairy tale, _theirs_. How she wished she could go back to that moment. So much had happen since, Alex and ... She tried to stop thinking about all that had gone wrong lately. Everything was going back to fine now. Heather was having fun with Darius, and even though Catherine's relationship with Vincent had been fake-ended she felt like new things were possible for the two of them. Just thinking of _him_ made her feel so much better. Catherine could not wait to see him again, they needed to discuss so many things, she had to talk sense into that man and make him understand that he belonged with her… but she felt like she would convince him easily.

She unlocked the door of her apartment and walked in slowly with a sigh of relief while the door closed itself and her keys fell on the kitchen counter. _The wedding_, she though, _the pictures_... Catherine headed straight to grab them, not even taking the time to take off her coat. Here they were, looking so happy, like nothing was on their way, like everything was easy. She took one of the pictures and walked back into the living room, staring at it as a smile lightened up her beautiful face. But as she took her eyes off the photograph she saw Vincent. Catherine was glad to see him… but something was off. He was sitting near the window, looking down, not saying a word, clearly not happy to be there. Something must have gone wrong, his face read _I'm sorry_.

"Vincent?" Catherine slowed down and her smile faded, "what's wrong?" she asked. But nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to hear. He looked up at her, straight in her eyes. Guilt, pain, shame, she did not know what it was, but his eyes were red, watery even.

"I killed him" he said. Indeed she was not ready for such a news, she though he was here to break up with her, or something silly like that. Yet his expression should have indicated her that this was bigger than that. "Who?" she asked him, shaking her head still confused and tying to gather herself, she did not want him to see her worry, she felt like she had to be strong for him. "Darius" he said. Breathing was suddenly difficult, yet she left out a bit of air, but her face remained quite composed. Dammit, a few seconds ago everything was fine and now… Joe's brother was dead, but he was with Heather, where was Heather, was she ok? All those questions rushed in her mind in a fraction of second and it was getting harder to keep a straight face.

"Catherine, he had a gun and he was gonna shoot Heather", he had barely said it when Catherine almost fell apart, "Oh my G-, is she ok?" she asked immediately. Catherine tried to stay strong, but the fear of losing Heather was taking over.

Vincent tried to explain what had happened, the gun, the men threatening Darius. His voice was shaking, he did what he could to hide the panic in his words, but that was useless. Vincent could not pretend, not even for a little time to fill Catherine in. She heard him but it was like his voice was far away, it was so hard to focus on the words Vincent was saying. All the guilt, the monster, the killing machine that he was made his eyes red with sadness and disgust for what he was, _not who ... what_.

In front of him, her face was changing at every word that came out of his mouth… Catherine had gone from worrying for him… to fear of finding her sister injured… to guilt. And he could read it all just by looking into her eyes. She should have been with Heather, she could have defended her sister, Catherine knew how to fight, she was not afraid, she was able to deal with guys like that, her sister could not. Heather must have been so scared, Catherine was picturing this scene in her mind and it only made things worse for Vincent. Seeing the fear and the pain in Catherine's beautiful hazel eyes was like feeling a knife in his heart, twisting, and the pain was real. They both got interrupted in their train of thoughts by the phone ringing… Catherine picked up in a fraction of second and had just the time to read "_Heather_" on it before she put it to her ear.

'Heather? Are you alright? I'll be right there, ok? Ok." The panic, the fear in her voice was breaking his heart. Heather was fine and Catherine was still so scared for her, how would she feel if Heather was ..., Vincent could not dare thinking about it. Everything was his fault, if he had not been with Catherine, they would not have a fight and Heather would have never felt the need to leave with Darius. It was always his fault; every problem in Catherine's life was his could not help but blame himself for everything.

Catherine hang up the phone and stared at Vincent, his eyes were pleading her to believe that he did not mean to kill Darius, that he wished he could have controlled the beast, save them both. Catherine knew that, but he did not realize it, Vincent always doubted himself, she had to reassure him… but Heather was waiting, and right now that had to be her priority. Catherine hoped that he could read in her eyes how thankful she was that Vincent had been there for Heather and that, of course, she knew he never meant to hurt Joe's brother. She gave him a quick squeeze on his shoulder before grabbing her keys and ran through the door, rushed to her car to go take care of her sister.

* * *

Vincent stayed alone in the empty, cold apartment. _I should go to the warehouse_ he though, but he could not. Yet he had to fill JT in, to tell him what had happen. He could call, but telling Catherine had already been hard enough for him, he could not say those words again. Instead he decided to text his friend, "Tried to protect Heather got Darius killed she is fine". That was short, but straight to the point, he had not the strengh to get into details, he just wanted JT to know.

Vincent felt the need to go back there, he did not know why but he had to. He left the apartment and went _there_, to _the crime scene_.

_**They say the murderer always comes back to the scene of his crimes, they are right, he does, at least, the Beast does.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_ So what do you think so far ? This time I plan on writing much more ... _


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hunt begins

**Chapter 2 : The Hunt begins.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

**A/N :** _again a big thank you to Ksana, you are the best, but you know it already ! She helped a lot for thepart with Evan and Cat btw. _

_Thank you to every one that follow, I hope it means you like it ! And of course thanks for the reviews, means a lot and it actually help to have your point of view. I'm very new at the whole writing thing, so your reviews and messages help me get better._

_Here is another chapter, still mostly further description of the scenes of episode 14 but starting with the next chapter you'll get more original content, slowly more and more I promise._

_Sorry I'm rambling ! Enjoy this chapter and don't be scared to tell me what you think even if you dislike !_

* * *

It was all smiles, laughs and congratulations. Discussions were cantered on Joe and full of hope and joy, but that would not last. How can one get ready for such a call…

During the party cops were called on a crime scene, that was something to be expected in the criminal New York, nothing out of ordinary. Evan as the coroner had to rush there, apparently two bodies were waiting for him.

* * *

Ambulances and police cars were singing a sad song, the cry indicating that New York had been the scene of yet another horrible event; it was daily in such a large city, but each time people suffered.

As a cop Catherine was used to be at crime scenes, but never had her sister been involved in such a dangerous case. Running in her heels in the alley she passed two dead bodies, but they were already covered, so she couldn't know which one was Darius. As fast as her shoes allowed, Catherine went straight to the ambulance hoping to find her sister. Once her eyes noticed the scared little girl, Cat let a sigh of relief escape and sped up. Heather's heart was pounding, she was still in chock but somehow feeling the warm of her older sister, familiar hands caressing her back and her hair was comforting and eventually the petite brunette caught her breath and her heart rate became normal again.

"I'm here, you're safe, everything is going to be ok", Cat whispered in her sister's ear still trying to sooth her.

Evan had arrived to quickly examine the bodies before they would be transported to the morgue for further investigation. As he discovered the face of Darius the coroner was able to keep an emotionless face, he tried being professional. But once the cover allowed him to see the chest of the poor man, he noticed a mark much like claws, much like what the mysterious creature seemed capable of. He couldn't hold a straight face anymore. In a few seconds his mind raced as he thought about what those marks meant. This thing, until then it had seemed like it was only targeting bad guys, but not this time, this time Darius, Joe's brother had been the victim, an innocent, unfortunate victim. And that was not the end of the story, Heather was around and once more it seemed like somehow this crime scene was connected to Cat. Evan had been suspicious for a while, now was high time to have a serious chat with the detective. But the priority was to deal with the crime scene.

Just as the coroner was about to have the body removed he noticed Joe had arrived, still wearing the uniform he had put on for the celebration. His wife was here too and behind them Tess, called as a detective on the crime scene was also making her way toward the alley. When Joe saw his brother's lifeless body on the ground rage and pain mixed in his veins and he rushed to kneel near him. Evan tried to keep him away but it was useless. His boss was stronger and with that rush of anger he was even more violent in pushing Evan away.

Tess wanted to hold Joe, to calm him, but she couldn't. He was with his wife and she had a job to do. She took a deep breath and went to check on Heather. Dammit, that annoying little woman had grown on her and she was worried, she truly cared about her. So much for being professional! But as a detective she had to interrogate the witness, right? So going to check on Cat's sister was the right thing to do.

Cops and doctors were surrounding Heather. She was so lost, she wanted them to go away, she needed familiar faces. Tess sent the cops away and said she'd take care of things, and the short haired woman let a sigh of relief escape her. She hugged the tall detective tightly as Cat signalled her former partner she wanted to check the crime scene. "Go, I'm here with Heather" Tess said in a low voice.

* * *

Cat stood there in the alley, witnessing Joe's sorrow and selfishly she thought of how relieved she was that Vincent had been there for Heather. Yet she had something to worry about. She knew that Joe had already put 'the Vigilante' on the top of the most wanted list, and tonight's event would mean the research would become the top priority of the precinct. Her boss would want justice, and he would certainly try to hunt down Vincent at any cost.

Lifting her head toward the sky she noticed a familiar frame observing the scene on top of a roof... Vincent, she though. He shouldn't be there, why was he torturing himself like that? She wished she could take him in her arms right now to take away his guilt. Despite the fact she could not see his face clearly at that distance; she could picture his expression in her mind.

On top of the building, Vincent observed the agitation. The cops checking for evidences, Evan having the bodies removed, and the doctors taking care of the poor Heather. He could read Joe's pain and rage in his eyes, even that far he could see it, he could even sense it. It reminded him of the way he felt when he saw the twin tower fall on the tv-screen of the hospital. He knew how much it hurt to lose siblings...

Usually seeing Cat's frame, not matter how far she may be, had the ability to sooth him, but not this time. He saw her eyes, and all he could feel was guilt. Guilt of being that monster, guilt of not being able to control that bloody beast, guilt of making her life a nightmare...

"CAT", Tess' voice woke her from her thoughts, "... yeah". "We have to take Heather to the precinct, are you coming? " – "Course". She gave one last look towards the roof where Vincent was just moments ago but he had already disappeared. She sighted, wishing she knew where he had gone. She could not help herself, she was worried about him, but Tess and Heather were already in the car, she had to go.

* * *

After all that had happen the pain of losing his brothers had surface again and Vincent felt the need to see them, he went to the cemetery, carefully, always looking over his shoulder, as he was a fugitive.

It was cold, dark, and gloomy; the place was full of sorrow. He tried not to think of the recent events and focused on the memories, the good ones he had of them. Kids, innocent and full of hope... running in the park, fighting, playing football together under the watch of their parents sitting not that far on a bench, hand in hand.

He heard someone coming behind him, but he did not react, the breathing, the heart beat of that person was familiar. JT was approaching, with flowers. What an amazing friend, he was coming to talk to him, to reassure him, and he knew exactly where to find the ex-soldier. What would Vincent do without his best friend … _nothing_, he'd probably be dead.

They talked briefly; there was not much to say. Vincent confessed his fear of Joe hunting him down and JT tried his best to make him understand that neither Cat nor himself would give up on their friend. "We'll handle it". JT's words echoed in his head. That meant more trouble for the two most precious people in his life.

* * *

Cat took care of Heather the best way she could. But worried both about Vincent (and the risk of having his identity revealed) and her sister's safety, the cop in her took over and she questioned her. Who were those men, how did they know Darius, why were they here, … all questions the younger woman could not answer. Thankfully for Heather, Tess interrupted their conversation informing Cat that Evan wanted to see her. But Catherine did not want to let her sister alone, she hesitated and the look on her face gave her away. "I'll stay with her" Tess immediately offered, they did not even need to talk; the two ex-partners knew each other so well. Before leaving Cat made sure Heather was ok with her going and thanked Tess. As she walked pass her ex-partner she lightly squeezed her arm. Despite everything that had happened lately the petite detective knew her friend would always be there for her.

Evan was waiting for her. He had rehearsed what he wanted to tell her a thousand times in his mind, he needed to confront her. When she entered his morgue, he lost all his words. He did not know where to start. He asked about Heather and then plucked up courage to say what was haunting his mind. Eventually he made his point: the creature was killing innocents … Darius was the proof.

"Are you sure about that?" Cat tried to point out the fact he had a gun and that there was no way to be sure that he really was acting like a good guy in that alley. "We don't know the whole story". To her colleague she sounded in denial, he had one last card to play. "I think I know one part." He listed all the cases of the creature that were linked to Cat, "it's like it's circling you, like a predator does to its prey". His voice clearly indicated how worry he was for Cat.

"_Prey_ ?" Catherine interrupted Evan, her expression abashed.

It was happening all over again. Nine years ago she was a victim of a terrible crime, defenseless little girl who had lost her mother and was saved by the beast… And none of it was considered because she was "_in shock_" and could not be taken seriously… _Shhh, Cathy, it's all over now, we will take care of everything, no need to worry_. She kept insisting that those guys were not just mere car thieves, that there was more to it than it seemed… and all of it was disregarded because she was "_just a little scared traumatized girl_".

Catherine took control of her life, she got stronger, smarter, more fierce… She was a force to be reckoned with, somebody whose opinion was valued among her law enforcement piers… And none of it mattered once again, once Evan has marked her with "prey" tag and was planning his crusade to save damsel in distress… She voiced her opinion about the "vigilante" so many times now, he should've trusted her instincts on this matter (even though it was more than just instinct - she _knew_ Vincent would never harm an innocent person) but he didn't. He thought he knew better !

"I am scared for you, Cat" – "Trust me Evan, you don't have to be". She left immediately after slamming those words to his face, Evan's ignorance was too much to handle for her right now.

She needed help, she was not able to make decisions for herself, clearly this thing had hold on her and was clouding her jugement.

"_**If you're not gonna protect yourself … I will" **_.

* * *

Later that night, Joe stopped at the morgue to pay his last goodbye to his younger brother, swearing he would avenge his death as tears drove on their own on his cheeks. He could not hold them; he had not that strength anymore.

"_**I will find that Vigilante, I will hunt this murderer" he said lastly after kissing his brother's hand.**_

* * *

**A/N**_** : **__What do you think ? Please review =}_


	3. Chapter 3 : Stiking together

**Chapter 3 : Stiking together.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

**A/N :** _This chapter is the last being highly based on the scenes of "Tough Love", more and more original content coming. Hopefully you'll like where I'm taking this story._

_Also … it's probably the one most of you were waiting for … *wink*_

_And again big thanks to Ksana (talenevertold, check her stories !) who made this chapter a hundred time better with her not so little corrections !_

* * *

"Can I drive her home now?" Cat asked Tess, whispering so Heather would not hear their conversation.

"Your car is still at the crime scene, how about we find someone to drive you there and I'll stay here with Heather until you can come pick her up?"

Catherine looked confused – she actually had forgotten that detail…

"You're right … Thank you, … for everything," Cat's voice got tensed, "I know things have been…"

But Tess cut her short not willing to go deeper into their complicated relationship status at the moment : "Don't, it's normal, you need me, I'm here … _always_. Now go!" and she nodded reassuringly prompting Cat to leave for her car.

Of course, Catherine knew, deep down she always knew that her partner would be there for her, _always_, but hearing it directly made her feel warm inside. She squeezed Tess' arm, mouthing a silent "thank you", but she knew she would never be able to thank her enough.

Tess sat back with Heather and asked: "Are you feeling better?"

The short haired woman nodded. It was a heart-breaking sight to see Heather – their usually cheerful and easy-going Heather – so broken and devastated.

Tess was rubbing the girl's arm in comforting motion: "If you need anything, you just ask. "

"How come horrible things like this happen?" mumbled Heather, she was sobbing again.

"Shhh, listen, I know it sucks, and there is nothing I can say that will make you feel better right now, but you will be ok. And Cat will be there for you. I will be here too, whenever you need…"

Tess was not really good with these kind of situations, but she truly cared about her friend's little sister. And Heather could feel it.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do this, you're Cat's friend … not mi-… " Heather started, but Tess did not let her finish. "Nonsense, after you got me a kickass dress for that rich-boy party and after we have had that drunk karaoke party we are definitely friends, ok?!"

Tess was trying to joke and however feeble her attempt was it still worked – Heather smiled just a little bit. Sure thing, sharing dressing tips did not made them best friends for life but it was a good start and since then they became close enough to be here for each other in times of need. _Sincerely_.

Heather's shy smile was darkened by her make up that had leaked due to all the tears she had shed. But you have to give it to her – this Tess girl was great! As if hearing Heather's thoughts tall Latina shouted, "See, you already feel a tiny bit better! Look, Cat will be here in a minute, we've got your statement so she's going to take you home, you are going to get some rest and tomorrow you'll feel better!"

The little woman all wrapped up in a blanket nodded and whipped her tears, "And if I don't feel better tomorrow ... I don't know if-…"

Tess shushed her "If you don't feel better tomorrow morning, we will find a way to cheer you up! I'll even go to karaoke with you, or a beauty salon, or shopping, or something else… You will feel better for sure, Cat will be there for you. And with time ... You'll heal…"

"I hope so, " Heather sighted letting another smile – still very shy – escape her lips.

Tess was glad she had been able to get a smile on that face, no matter how little. Things would be hard for Heather; she'll need time to recover. But that little woman had always had a very positive and optimistic attitude, she'll come around. Tess could see how Heather was already trying to get back on tracks so that wouldn't take too long, hopefully.

As for herself, Tess had a feeling she would have a lot of work at the precinct for the next few months… not to mention her fragile relationship with Joe … but that was not the time to think about that.

"Hey, Heath, " Cat intervened, smiling in response to that small smile on her sister's face that made her so relieved, "Come on, I'm taking you home, you need rest."

* * *

The road back home had been a bit awkward, Catherine did not know what to say, and Heather apparently was tired of talking, which was worrying since she loved to talk usually. Instead she had put some music on the radio and kept silent. Sure she had been smiling a bit at the precinct, trying to respond to the tease of Tess doing all she could to cheer her up, but she was not ready to move on just yet. Only time can heal that kind of wound.

Once home Heather had gotten ready to sleep while Cat was pacing in the living room trying to process everything. What Evan had told her was the scary cherry on top of that horror cake. He seemed so close to find Vincent, she could not let that happen, especially now when Joe would also be interested in these recent findings. What should she do to take them off Vincent's trail? She heard the door of the bathroom open – Heather was going to bed – so Catherine chased away her gloomy thoughts and went to her little sister's room.

As the young brunette was laying down to her bed Cat sat on the side and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you" she whispered, "I love you too" Heather whispered back.

And when Catherine was shutting down the lights in the room her phone rang, _Roof?_, a text from yet one more unknown number but with very much known pithiness. She smiled relieved that he was near.

* * *

Cat waited on the roof, Vincent was not there yet but he was close. He showed up on the top of her fire escape and jumped down on the roof. As Vincent came closer he shoved his hands in his pockets, like he did every time he was embarrassed or didn't know what to say. Seeing him had a weird effect on her. Catherine's heart was beating faster, like she was a teenager seeing the guy she secretly had a crush on; yet at the same time his presence calmed her. After all that had happen in a few hours it was nice to be around _him_.

Sadly the conversation did not really go the way she though it would. He was breaking up with her, for real… and they hadn't even started anything ! As Vincent spoke about how he was scared he could be the reason for her losing Heather, Catherine was shaking her head in disagreement, frowning because she could not understand, could not possibly phantom the sense of what he was saying.

It was not Muirfield! And it was not his fault! Vincent had just saved her little sister, if it had not been for him Heather would be dead! What was wrong with that handsome head of his ?! She really did not get it!

Again he'd found an excuse for them not to be together. Why? Every time they were so close to have something tangible, something to cherish and hold on to… one of them would bring a reason to ruin it.

But this time Catherine would not let it happen like that! She was tired of excuses, she wanted this!

"_You want normal, and … I want for you to have what you want"_ he had just said to her as she was processing his words. What a gentleman, he was willing to let her go, to suffer her absence just to make her happiness a priority over his. That man was extraordinary !

He wants her to have what she wants? Fine, she wants him. _Tell him_, she thought to herself, and her feeling came floating with waterfall of words which she could not control anymore – for once Catherine was able to fully let go, to talk with her heart instead of letting reason and fear, irrationnal fears, control her words.

"Crazy stuffs happen, and all I want to do is share it _with you_, … figure it out _with you_, … **my normal … it's - it's when I'm **_**with you**_" she paused just to drink in the view, he looked so tortured yet softly his eyes started to lighten up. She had an effect on him, probably as much as he had on her and that made her feel so drunk with love and anticipation. "_**I love you**_", the moment of infinity when these crucial words were finally said out loud… Previous time Catherine had not been able to say those exact words, she had admitted it to herself, even to her shrink ! But never had she had the guts to say it to _him_. This time she had to… she just had to. "I don't need walls or doors ..." she added, she had so much more to explain to him, to make him understand… but it wasn't needed.

Vincent understood. He broke her confessions with a kiss.

The little woman never though a kiss could feel that way… So intense, so lingering, so promising… Catherine had waited so long, she had dreamt of the taste of his lips and now here she was… kissing him.

And Vincent was pouring all his love in that kiss, for nine years he had been watching over this beautifully strong woman, not even daring to hope that one day he'd talk to her, and now he was kissing her with passion. Double passion as she answered to his kiss eagerly.

Catherine loved him, she had just said these magical three words… the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. But there was something missing in this perfect moment of absolution… Vincent had to tell her how much she meant to him too. Slightly he pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead to hers.

"_**I am **_**so**_** in love with you**_", it felt so natural to say these words as if they were his primal language.

Catherine could have not dreamt better, even the way he said '_I love you_' was extraordinary, nothing about this man was common, and she loved that about him. Hearing those words, the memory of the taste of his lips on hers just seconds ago, everything was pushing her into kissing him again.

This time the kiss was longer. Vincent was intoxicated by the taste of her lips, her fragrance, her heart beat… he was under a spell. He wanted more of her, his arms enlaced her, everything felt so right with her body against his... and in peace. He may have been a super soldier, but with this beautiful petite woman he felt safe, and it was her love that made him stronger.

Catherine grabbed his arms, his face, his chest – anything to be closer to him, yet she was not close enough ! She felt his strong arms around her... There she was, _home_, right where she belonged, their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly! His hand was carressing her back, slowy going down yet stopping, so respectful of her, so gentleman, yet so teasing. An extraordinary man indeed.

The exploration of their fitting possibilities had just begun…

* * *

Eventually running out of air and feeling the need to look into each other's eyes, they pulled apart. Catherine giggled a little and blushed; she had enjoyed that kiss way more that she had ever imagined. Vincent felt proud seeing her red cheeks, he felt like a man again being able to make a woman's heart beat so fast for him. And not just any woman, _Catherine_.

She rested her head on his chest and circled her arms around his waist while his hands were caressing her silky hair, messing with that beautiful hair-do she and Heather had spent so much time on. But there is nothing better than to have the man you love mess your hair-do!

"Remind me what took us so long?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know", he said with a small laugh, "But, man, that was worth the wait!" he added making her blush even more.

"Yeah," she said softly.

Resting his chin on the top of her head Vincent closed his eyes to breath in her scent; she was wearing a nice fragrance tonight, different from usual but still fitting her personality perfectly. Catherine closed her eyes as well and focused on the sound of his heartbeat. He could hear hers even from a distance and she knew it, but she had never been that close to his chest, she had never been able to hear it so clearly and his heartbeat was a beautiful melody she would never get tired of listening to.

Tenderly Vincent took her hands behind his back and drove her closer to the edge of the roof so they could admire the view together.

"I wish we could stay like this forever", she said in a murmur that only _he_ could here.

"I do too, but ..."

Here we go… it was too good to be true… Catherine knew what was coming – Vincent was about to point out everything that had gone wrong today. _Dammit_, she thought.

"Things are going to be complicated. Joe is the head of the precinct, he has everything he needs to hunt me down …", Vincent continued on a worried tone.

"We'll handle it, " she said firmly cupping his face and looking him straight in the eyes putting all her love in her glance.

He chucked, and it got her confused. "What's so funny?"

"It's exactly what JT said, word for word", he answered and added on a more serious tone, "I don't know what I would have done to deserve you two…"

"How about all those lives you saved? You are a good man, Vincent, you deserve to have a friend like JT. You are worth all the trouble he and I could get into. Don't you dare doubting that ever again!"

He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"_**We are sticking together**_, I am _not_ letting you down, we _will_ handle this, you hear me?", her voice was determined, she would never give up on him, just like he could never really give up on her.

_**They would stick together no matter what… **_

_**Not only for his desire for a normal life, a nomal future… now Vincent had "them" to fight for… and this added reason made him more willing than ever to fight, it made him stronger. **_

_**Catherine, this Beauty had a magical touch – her kiss, her love had just made him invincible.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_Happy with that kiss scene ? Also I saw people complaining that we did not have a catcent hug in the show, I have to admit I would love such a scene too ! So much that I had written it in this chapter ! Hope you liked !_

_Please, I beg of you, review ! I love to know how you feel about my writing._


	4. Chapter 4 : Careful

**Chapter 4 : Careful.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

**A/N :** _From now on this is my own take on what could happen after the big kiss and the Darius thingy. Yet I will not try to guess what might happen in the show, I'll just follow my heart ok ! (But remember I'm Evil … they call me Evil Queen on tumblr for a reason. So you'll have drama beware ! And the story won't only focus on Cat and Vincent, I like to show all the other characters since they are all so interresting._

_And as always, thanks to Ksana._

_Ok, done rambling, enjoy this chapter._

* * *

JT was waiting for Vincent at the warehouse. It was very late already but after talking with his friend at the cemetery JT was worried. He had known the ex-soldier all his life so it was easy for him to predict his actions. JT was certain Vincent had gone to break up with Cat, and that was a bad idea. Since when was he rooting for those two anyway? He had gone from president of the "stay away from Catherine" club to match maker! This woman had grown on him, sure at first he thought it was too risky for Vincent to be interested in her, and hell! - he simply did not trust that cop; but with time he realized she _was_ trustworthy. More than that, she had brought so much happiness to Vincent, that idiot was obviously in love with that little woman and JT could not ignore the fact that his friend was happy, _really_ happy around her, and it had been years he had not be that joyful... Actually JT could not remember Vincent feeling this way in his life ever, and _that_ was of importance. The bio-chem professor cared about his friend and if that woman could make him smile then he had to give Catherine a chance.

The noise of the door opening made JT startle. "What did you do?" he almost yelled. "You mean beside killing the brother of Catherine's boss?", his tone was bitter, it was not really a joke, but he was sarcastic. Vincent could not stop thinking about that, even after all that happened with Catherine afterward. JT tried calming the situation, "Come on man, you know I didn't mean that … It was an accident, you were trying to - "

"I know JT, I know", Vincent sighted tiredly.

His friend nodded and tried bringing back the conversation he initially intended, "I meant … You went to see Cat obviously. And after the conversation we had earlier tonight, I have a bad feeling, tell me you did not say something stupid like _we shouldn't do this", - JT_ was mimicking a cheesy overdramatic tone_, -_ "or whatever 'cause at some point I'm going to have to smack some sense into that head of yours !"

Vincent laughed, the pressure of the guilt had made him nervous and JT sure was funny when he was so stressed out!

"Ok, _who_ are you and what did you do with my friend?" Vincent joked, "I did not know you were digging the idea of Catherine being so close to me… Actually… I did say… something stupid ..., " he started to answer hesitantly but was interrupted by an impatient JT, "Oh no man, you really are stupid! That damn woman is clearly into you, you are clearly into her, what more do you need?"

Vincent did not even try to break through JT's speech … it was too funny.

"Don't worry, she agrees with you … in fact … we kissed", Vincent's cheeks blushed slightly as he said it and JT noticed, "I'm not sure what that mean… You had neverkissed before?" JT was obviously mocking him, Vincent was handsome guy and he had never had much trouble getting a girl. And it was pretty obvious that Catherine was interested in him.

"Man, you sure take your time to get to this… Sooo… you two are… good?" he asked Vincent to confirm.

"Yeah … I guess we can say that", Vincent answered looking down blushing even more.

JT threw his hands in the air abandoning the idea to understand Vincent when it concerned Cat "Ok, it's late, I had enough stress for today, I'm going to bed", he said heading to his bedroom. Finally that day was over, of course the following days … well … probably months would be tough especially for Vincent, but first JT needed to sleep before starting to think about all this and having a panic attack !

Vincent headed to bed too, but not before he took a cold shower !

* * *

Waking up next morning Cat's mind was filled with images of one handsome man. She did not remember her dreams much but she was sure Vincent was in them and that thought made her smile. But soon the women was brought back to reality...

"Caaaaat", she'd heard a loud and desperate call from the kitchen. She got up and stormed out of her room, "What's going on?" she asked her sister whose expression was as devastated as lost.

"That stupid coffee machine won't work! How does this thing work? I'm seriously going crazy here", Heather had teary eyes, any problem today seemed like the end of the world and tears were constantly threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Calm down, I'll make the coffee and you go take a hot relaxing shower, ok?" offered Catherine. Heather nodded and complied taking a deep breath to hold her tears.

Catherine wanted to call the precinct and ask for a day off to take care of Heather, but she did not dare ask Joe after what had happen, plus the precinct would be very busy and need full force. _One problem at a time_ she though, and focused on that coffee machine that indeed was reluctant to cooperate this morning.

As she finally made this devil's device function her phone rang. _Tess_ … she was surprised at the name on her phone, the two women had not been able to talk things out and deal with the tension yet. "Chandler", she said picking up, mentally cursing at herself for answering like that.

"Cat, it's Tess. Look, I thought you might want to stay with Heather today, and … well I went ahead and took care of that, you have a day off. Take care of her, ok?" thetall Latina was being so very helpful today… Catherine shook her head in confusion, "Wait, you asked Joe to-"

"It doesn't matter, ok, I have to go so … take care!" Tess hang up quite abruptly as if she was making a statement … _I'm still waiting for that explanation_.

Cat wanted to say "thank you" but it was too late, so she decided to quickly text her friend.

''Did you manage to make that coffee?' Heather's voice was very low, she sounded tired. "Yeah, here", pouring her little sister a mug Catherine added, "Why are you up so early?"

Her sister sighted, "I could not sleep… " And Cat had no clue how to comment on this.

"Well, I have good news", the older sister started to say in over cheerful tone, "I got a day off … so I'll be home taking good care of you all day! I'm all yours; we can do whatever you want. " She hoped this news would break a smile on Heather's face but apparently that was not enough.

"Coffee first", she muttered taking the mug from her older sister's hand. She had dark circles under her eyes obviously confirming her earlier statement; she had not had that much rest this night.

* * *

Joe had a hard time dealing with his brother's recent death. His marriage falling apart was not helping, he could have stayed home but he did not feel like staying with his wife. After everything that had happen with Tess, after promising to divorce, he could not look his wife in the eyes. Her trying to pour love all over him to ease his mourning, it was too much for him to take in. He would have preferred to be with Tess, but he could not expect her to be around, not in these circumstances - he was still married. Why everything had to be so complicated?

Yet work was not a good idea either. How do you take your responsibilities as head of a precinct only few hours after your brother's death? You can't. Still, he had come early to work, and was sitting alone in his office, contemplating what to do.

Tess had noticed Joe entering his office and shutting down all the blinds, she had arrived early that morning too. Seeing him so defeated, yet trying to hide it, she felt like she had to do something. She knocked on the door, "It's Tess".

"Come in", he answered barely loud enough for her to hear.

Joe was sitting with his back to the door; he was too ashamed to let anyone see him like that. Walking hesitantly toward his desk Tess said, "Look, I know it's hard… Do you want me to be in charge this morning or something..."

The uncomfortable silence filled the room and his grief became almost tangible. "Look, Joe, the whole precinct is already working on this and Evan made it his priority… I can deal with supervising the other cases that come in today…"

She walked back to the door and before she could open it to exit his office she heard him whispering "thank you". Tess knew she would not get any other word out of him, so she did not insist and left, smiling slightly, knowing she was indeed helping.

* * *

Making Heather feel better was a more complex task than Cat had anticipated but she would not give up. She had weapons, in that case DVDs of her sister's favorite chick flicks, food and even some wine, but it was too early for that yet. And if it was needed she could pull out bigger guns – massages, manicure and tons of other beauty treatment techniques. Heather would not resist this and eventually she would have to feel better. _Eventually_.

"You don't have to do that, I can take care of myself", the younger woman argued.

"Hey, no one said you could not take care of yourself, but I have my day off and you are not feeling well, you cannot expect me to ignore that", Catherine tried smiling hoping it would be at least a bit communicative but obviously it was not enough yet.

"He's still going to be dead", this harsh statement erased Cat's smile. "Honey, I'm sorry, I know nothing will bring him back, but..."

But what do you say in such circumstances, Catherine did not know. Short lived silence was interrupted by Heather's sad absentminded confession on why she slept too little, "I dreamt of mum", the girl's voice was softer and her eyelids dropped down.

"Heath, … come, let's go get all comfy on the couch, I'll get you a blanket and some cocoa, and we'll talk, ok?"

"Thank you, big sis", Heather's voice was full of sorrow, it was heartbreaking.

Heather would never forget events of the previous night, but after spending the day with her sister, talking it out and trying to get her mind off it by watching movies and taking care of each other's, she was indeed feeling a bit better. Heather had not healed yet, but with time she would and she knew she had her older sister with her, and maybe even Tess. After all Tess did promise her a karaoke night and Heather would not forget that.

* * *

The day went by very slowly for Vincent. He texted Catherine a few times just to check and be sure that Heather was ok… Learning that Catherine has had her day off reassured him. He should have been worried about what was going on at the precinct, but Cat and Heather seemed more important than him. JT had instructed him not to leave the warehouse except in case of an emergency, meaning life or death matter. Usually Vincent was not listening that carefully to his friend's advice, because he was a bit _over_protective but this time he had to admit JT was right.

Staying alone in the warehouse was boring though. He wanted to be with Catherine so bad, or at least talk to her on the phone, hearing her voice would certainly ease things up for him but he could not be selfish. Heather needed her more than he did – that was for sure. Vincent tried to kill time by playing video games, watching TV; at some point he even ended up watching videos of cats on the internet. That's when JT came in.

"Dude, you've reached a point of no return", the teacher was laughing out loud.

Vincent answered in a mix of annoyance and shame, "Ah-ah, very funny! Well, I was bored, ok ?!. "

"Oh no … you are not bored, it's way past the point of bored, you are staring at a computer watching a cat trying to flush toilets … we need a new word for that level of bored !"

Though the situation was funny, JT felt bad for his friend, "Look, I know it's not funny to be stuck here but…" - he started to say more seriously, but Vincent interrupted him; "I know, I can't go out during the day; it's too dangerous, even on roof tops. Don't worry. I can handle watching a few videos of cats."

Somehow JT did not seem reassured, he was frowning and the ex-soldier did not understand why. "During the day ? … Dude you cannot go out PERIOD!" It already sounded like JT was panicking… "You can't help it! If you go out you'll find a way to get yourself in trouble! We can't risk it, do you get it? What if someone sees you near Cat's apartment, or what if – "

"Hey, relax a notch ! You can't possibly think I'm going to stay here 24/7 ! At some point I might go nuts ! And I'm not going to get myself in trouble. I got it - I'll just go straight to Cat's, and then straight back to the warehouse, still making sure I'm not followed or anything. I'm a big boy "

JT wanted to argue, but he knew it was useless, he just stood there his mouth wide open. All he could do now was hoping that Cat would tell this jumbo sized idiot the same thing, maybe he would listen to _her_.

'Whatever, man, but _please_, be EXTRA careful ! And if I die of a heart attack, that's on you !" Vincent nodded eagerly – he knew his friend was right, but he needed to see Catherine, it was not just that he wanted to, he really _needed_ her.

As he thought of answering to JT his phone rang, a text, _Heather is sleeping already_. Immediately he typed back, _Fire escape_, the answer came in a fraction of second _When ?_ A smile lighted his face, he stood up from his chair and went to grab his coat typing _Be here soon_.

* * *

"Hey", Catherine greeted him as she recognized his shadow behind her window. "Hey", Vincent said back.

"You should come in, I don't want to take any risks. " She was worried for him and he was more than happy to comply. Catherine closed the curtains and gestured him to sit on her bed, but he had missed her so much. One whole day without seeing her _at all,_ he was not used to that anymore. The last few months Vincent had often been around, checking on her, but today he was stuck at the warehouse.

Hungry man was devouring his beautiful lady with his eyes… Not able to control himself Vincent made one step towards her, closing the gap between them as he gently cupped her face to drop a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you", he whispered against her delicious lips.

"Me too", she replied grabbing his coat to pull him closer for a second kiss.

But few moments later she broke the magic of their kisses by pulling away whispering, "We need to talk." Nothing good ever follow those four words.

Catherine snatched his hand to guide him toward her bed and sat. He took place next to her, very close and rested his hand on her knee.

It was her turn to bring him down to earth. She was looking for the right words. She sighted and looked him in the eyes, almost getting lost in them; they read love, passion and desire and that made her shiver.

"As much as I enjoy having you around, we can't… you can't come here. It's dangerous, things need to change, JT and you … you need to be more careful, me too actually…" Catherine was trying to choose her words carefully, but it was more and more difficult since she would have wanted to say anything but what she had to. Cat could not look at him anymore, seeing the change on his face, his reaction to her words, his eyes filling with sadness and regret… She could not handle it, she had to look away, and the only thing she thought of staring at were her shoes.

"I wasn't working today, so I don't know how advanced the investigation is, but Evan … I … He told me … he saw a connection between us."

The simple mention of that man was enough to bring the beast up, Vincent fought it, swallowing dryly, but still a golden glimmer crossed over his eyes. Yet Catherine did not notice it as she was still looking down at her feet.

"He thinks I'm in danger, and he has being studying your DNA for a while; I don't think I can convince him to give up… I'll try but… "

She stopped talking interrupted by his hands cupping her face gently. Vincent made her look up at him… Her heart was racing, she was scared, worried for his safety… And he felt it as it brought warmth to his heart – she was afraid FOR him, not OF him! But Vincent still wanted to bring peace to her mind, to reassure her.

"I care about you, I can't lose you, I… " she added torn with anxiety. "You said it yourself, we _will_ handle it", he said in his soft rusty voice.

Oh, how she loved the sound of his voice!

"This IS handling it", Catherine replied taking his hands off her cheeks and bringing them to her lips, kissing them quickly, "from now on you cannot leave the warehouse, EVER … unless someone comes looking for you there, but…"

Vincent did not want to hear that ! "I want to be with you", he said sadly, " ... to make sure you are ok. If they connect you to the beast you're in danger too !"

Catherine shushed him putting her finger on his warm lips causing him to close his eyes instantly and take a deep breath.

"I don't wanna argue, I just want to keep you safe… Please, do it… for me. " she said softly.

"_Of course_, for you. You know I would do anything for you", he said, "but you are asking me to go and never come back ! How am I supposed to survive not seeing you for so long ?"

Catherine sighted, she knew it would be difficult to be apart. She caressed his cheek "I never said it would be easy, for either of us... We will figure a way to see eachother, I'll come to the warehouse, but ... I really need for you to be save, and the only way is if you are hidden, I can't lose you, Vincent, I just can't!"

Her eyes were pleading him, her whole body was begging him and no matter how painful it would be for him, he would do anything _for her_.

"Ok", he conceded, yet he had a condition, "but you have to … _at least_ ...promise to text me, so I know you're ok."

* * *

_**Things were getting more and more complicated with each moment… they would have to be more careful. But they knew they would find a way to be together… they loved each other too much to give up on hope.**_

**A/N **: _So do you like ? Please review, I need your comments to know if I'm doing this right !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Muirfied or NYPD

**Chapter 5 : Muirfied or NYPD**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

**A/N : **_As always thanks to Ksana not only for being my beta reader but also reassuring me ! If you're a fan of Evan (like me … let's face it i'm a stan for all characters lol) I hope you'll particularly like this chapter. And not only for that part =} I had fun writing this part. Enjoy !_

* * *

Evan woke up in the middle of the night grunt of the creature haunting him. Once again he had been dreaming of that day in the tunnels, but this time the fear was intensified. He did not know why, was it because he now knew this monster was not necessarily only killing bad guys? Was it its connection to Cat and his worry for her? Or was it the fact he was now part of a secret organisation hunting that creature? Maybe all the above.

He was sweaty, and quite shaken up, he gave a quick look toward his night stand, _3.42_, the clock read in big green shining numbers. Evan stood up and went to his kitchen, not even turning the lights on. He was looking for some fresh water to clear his mind.

Standing near the sink, a glass in his hand, he thought of his conversation with Cat. She had taken a day off to be with Heather so he did not have a chance to talk again with his colleague, his dear friend, and that was certainly not going to help him going back to sleep. He took a deep breath and freshened up his face with cold water before heading back to his bedroom trying to convince himself to have a bit more sleep.

* * *

It was dark and the building was surrounded by smoke, which made it look even scarier. It was like being in a film noir, a bad one, full of clichés.

Evan walked in the direction of the main entrance, holding a little red card in his hand. A stressing beep coming from the surveillance camera above his head set the rhythm for his heartbeat. Slightly shaking he showed the card to the entrance camera and the door opened itself, allowing him to enter. Even the inside of the building was dark. He walked carefully and arrived to a hall where a blond woman pointed to an elevator, not even looking at him. Evan followed her silent instruction. Once in the elevator a button lit up, he had not even needed to push anything, apparently he was heading to the top floor although he could not clearly read the number, his vision was blurry.

The door of the elevator gave directly on a large office. In the centre there was a desk, black, imposing, with nothing except a small lamp on it, a man sitting there; Evan felt the man staring at him even though he couldn't be completely sure – man's face was in the shadow.

"Sit, doctor Marks" a high pitched voice demanded.

"_**Welcome to Muirfield**_" the man added, "_you've made the right choice._"

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

Evan woke violently to the sound of his alarmed clock and smashed it. He had not rested much that night between his nightmares about the creature and the one about Muirfield. That second dream had felt so real that he could barely make the difference between his dream and his memory of what had really happen. His breath was shallow, the oxygen felt so dry in his lungs. He wiped sweat off his forehead and let his head fall back in his pillow. Trying to catch his breath, staring at the celling, Evan could not stand up, not now… he needed a minute… or probably two.

For obvious reasons he did not trust Muirfield much – the way they had been spying on him using a fake girlfriend, their mysterious means of communication, not to mention the fact JT had try to warn him about them. He knew to them he was only a liability. Knowing that much about the creature made him an asset given his scientific abilities, but it was obvious they would get rid of him if he was not cooperative enough. Or maybe they would get rid of him anyway.

* * *

Joe had allowed himself a day off to deal but now was time for action. He had promised his brother he would avenge him and hunt down his killer and he would.

The best detectives of the precinct got summon to a meeting where Joe gave a speech.

"This Vigilante is already on top of our most wanted list, but this is personal now. I want action." His voice was full of anger and determination; his face read his thirst of vengeance.

"Vargas and Chandler I want you to reopen all cases of the last 6 months to check if there is any evidence of an intervention from this Freak. You'll keep Marks updated on the cases you suspect and you", he was now pointing at Evan, - "will rerun all test necessary. The rest of you will focus on the current case", - he was referring to his brother's murder. "We need solid leads to identify this so called Vigilante and we need it fast, so MOVE!" and with that Joe showed everybody the door.

Cat wanted to say something but she couldn't exactly go and tell Joe _"Hey, haven't you consider the fact that maybe you little brother, the one you were so proud of, has actually been in some weird business …"_ There was nothing she could do, she felt useless.

They all stood in one motion to exit the room, none dared to say anything.

Cat was lost in her thoughts as Tess waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Cat" she said annoyed. "Look, I cannot close my eyes on … you know … so how about we go down to get the files, devise the work and each will have something to go though". Cat wanted to contest, but she had no valid argument to. "Yeah … Sure" she said looking defeated.

Tess started to walk toward the storage room and her ex-partner followed still trying to think about a solution for Vincent, for Tess … for everything.

"How's Heather?" Tess asked turning around. "Could be better but … she's getting there" Cat started. "She decided to go to work today; I hope it's a good idea".

"She needs to get her mind of it, … Listen, I kinda promised Heather a karaoke night…" seeing Cat's astonished expression Tess rolled her eyes "I know … but … I just … I want to help her out. So … Maybe one night, when Heather feels like it we could go… the three of us, and while your charming little sister sings her lungs out you could try to explain to me the whole … funny business." That was it, an open door for a solution, Tess was letting a chance to Cat to get back to the way they were. First good news of the day, a light sparked in the petite woman's eyes. "Really? … That … _Thank you,_ Tess. You're amazing!". Tess grabbed a few boxes and said "I know" with a grin on her face. Both women walked back to their desks hands full of files.

* * *

It was already the afternoon but Vincent felt like it should be the night. Time was slow, too slow to his taste. If he had been listening to himself he would have had texted Catherine a hundred times already. But he had restrained himself, one text as she woke up, another around noon. He had asked about Heather as well, hoping she was feeling better. The man still felt guilty he had taken her boyfriend away and wished she knew it was just to protect her life.

Working out was not enough to distract him, he was worried and he missed being outside, breathing fresh air, and most importantly, he missed _her, _Catherine.

Vincent heard steps outside the warehouse, walking toward the entrance door. He heard a fall too, that made him chuckle, JT's feet were apparently not well coordinated! "Home already" he said as the door opened.

JT startled and answered "Dude! I'll never get used to that"

"It's been ten years … you'd think you'd know by now"

"Don't laugh at me or I'll regret coming home early!" he said on a fake threatening tone.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked obviously confused. "I knew you were alone and bored, and … I don't have any more classes so I thought I'd keep you company instead of-" – "being with your girlfriend?" Vincent finished for him.

"No, instead of staying at my office just so stupid students can come complain about their grades or ask dumb question about my courses". The professor corrected him firmly.

"I don't want you to feel forced to be here" his friend sounded sad, he felt like a burden, lately more than the last decade.

"Oh shut up, we've been though that already, I'm your friend. I'm here for you just like you are for me, OK!" JT was annoyed, how many times would he need to remind Vincent of all that! JT was in, for the bad, the worse … and eventually the good.

"Speaking of being here for me, after trying to explain the Bonding theory to a bunch of monkeys, I need to kick some ass, so you'll be my punching bag"

Vincent looked at his friend both confused and amused. "On the Xbox… obviously… Mortal Combat! " he clarified. Vincent laughed, "So you think you can beat me at that game?"

"I don't _think_, I _know_ … watch me!" JT defied him turning the TV and the Xbox on.

* * *

6.00. Cat let a sigh of relief escape her. Finally she could go home, and hopefully she'll be able to sneak to the warehouse to see him, Vincent. Thinking of him made her smile, a little star in her eyes. Nothing much had been found about the Vigilante, for now.

She stood, gathered her stuffs and got ready to leave when Evan, arriving behind her without her noticing, surprised Catherine by touching her shoulder "Cat …, we need to talk" he said with a low and quite shy voice.

Normally Tess would have made a joke about the sexual tension or something like that, but not today. She too was eager to get home, since Darius' death things had been hard on her too. She had not really been able to spend time with Joe and that was eating her from the inside, knowing what he was going through and not being around to help him … Not to mention the fact she couldn't really share all her frustration with Cat, not yet. It was too soon. She had let an opening but … not for tonight.

"But, … I was … I wanted to have a drink with Tess" Catherine tried to argue looking at Tess with pleading eyes to avoid Evan. She had been able to dodge him all day, pretending to be busy, not meeting his gaze when he had tried to engage the conversation. Both Evan and Cat were now looking at Tess, she was hoping despite the tension that her friend would, at least, let her use her as an escape.

"Not tonight, Cat, sorry" the tall woman answered instinctively while standing up herself ready to leave, and fast. "Another time, ok?" she added almost running away and leaving Cat alone to deal with Evan.

"What do you want now?" she looked back at him and spoke on a much more aggressive tone. "What could the _prey_ possibly do for you?" she emphasised his own term.

Evan could feel she had been offended, and she really did not want to talk to him, but he had his reasons "Cat,… understand that I'm concerned!", his voice was almost shaking. "Not here" she said dryly. She was right and he knew it, they both walked toward the morgue, knowing they would be alone there.

Once there Cat was the first to speak, still very dry, trying to contain her anger and her eagerness to leave. "Be quick about it, Heather's waiting for me."

"You did not let me much time to explain myself the other night" he was walking around the morgue, staring at his feet. "I care about you, more than … just a friend… and I'm worried" – she interrupted him "Don't… go there. I know you think you are helping me. But… exposing the Vigilante won't… help me."

She tried to cool off, "On the contrary". She paused an instant taking a deep breath, what she was about to say was not easy. "I'm not… I don't mean to ask you to tamper evidences or… voluntary slow the investigation of course… I… just… don't make it such a mission… _please_". Her eyes were begging him, she was almost irresistible. But how could he be sure she was not manipulated by this creature, was she truly able to make such decisions… nothing was really indicating that. Yet he had always trusted her, even for her off the grid investigations.

But this time he also had to think of Joe, the man had lost his brother at the hands of the creature, Evan could not really deny him justice. His train of thoughts got interrupted by her phone.

"It's Heather" she lied, "I got to go". She stormed out, but he managed to catch her by the arm. "You said… you _hinted_ that he, ... Darius might have been involved in strange business, that he wasn't _that_ innocent" she was staring at him, not daring to move, was he trusting her… finally?

"How can you be so sure about that?" he asked. Evan was confused and somehow the idea the creature was good was highly seductive, and after all it was his first instinct, that thing had saved his life. Cat read all the fear and confusion in Evan's glance. "I'm sure" she said in a whisper, "I want to tell you why… so you understand but… I can't". In shock he'd let go of her arm and she took the opportunity to run out, leaving him alone to digest her words.

Could he still trust his colleague's judgement? Forget the colleague status – could he still trust Cat's judgement?

As the door slammed closed his phone rang as well.

"Marks" he answered.

"It's Claire. Don't let the police get to the beast before us. Such… thing cannot go public" her voice was blunt, he wanted to contest but with Muirfield he knew his life would be at risk any second if he was to deceive them. Yet he had to inform her "They already are onto him"

"Then don't let them get closer." She hung up abruptly leaving Evan confused.

What to do … he had no clue. If he was listening to Muirfield's instructions, then Cat would believe he trusted her … she might feel reassured. Yet it felt wrong, lying to her, sure he would not really lie, just let her jump to wrong conclusions. He could not exactly tell her about Muirfield, she'd be in danger, especially if they suspected her link with the creature. And he had no one to talk to, maybe except JT. No, he could not really confide in him, he did not know the guy that well …

Evan was running out of possibilities, and time.

_**The only thing Evan was sure of was that he could not let the police get to the creature. He still had to decide if he would protect it like Cat would want or if he would protect her by working with Muirfield behind her back.**_

* * *

_**A/N : **__I hope you liked this part ! Tell me ! Really review makes me happy =}_


	6. Chapter 6 : Calm

**Chapter 6. Calm … (before a storm?)**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

**A/N : **_As always thanks to Ksana. Also sorry it took so long to update …_

_So the next few chapters are going to be lighter, I bet some of you will be happy to have some nice time and rest for the characters, especially since tomorrow's ep is probably going to be dark (which I looooove …. but here let's have some moment of 'vie en rose'). Enjoy !_

* * *

3 days had passed. Joe was impatient, he wanted to get his hands on his brother's killer, but there was nothing much he could do. He had increased the number of detectives reviewing the old cases hoping to find traces of that Vigilante. But that had been a dead end so far. All he could do now was hoping the killer would get involved again in a new case.

But work was not the only thing haunting him. Darius' funerals had been tough on him, seeing his family in those circumstances, standing above his younger brother's grave next to his wife when he would have prefer to have Tess to comfort him. Tension in the couple had only increased with the recent events, yet he had not dared say anything. He was a coward. It had been a while already he had been using work to avoid his wife but the past few days it had become worse.

"She's trying too hard" Joe muttered to himself in his whisky glass.

Not only was it too soon to drink but he was in the office.

His cell rang… "Speaking of the devil" he murmured picking up. Before greeting her he cleared his throat "Hey". She reminded him of their plans to have lunch together but using a fake excuse, _again_, he managed to get out of it. "Sorry" he lied before hanging up.

He stayed immobile for a minute staring between his phone and his glass. Joe had been out of control lately, it was time to get back on his feet. He finished his glass and got the bottle out of his sight. He opened the blinds for the first time in three days. They had been closed since … the tragedy.

The eyes of the precinct all noticed Joe getting back on his tracks. Their boss stopped a cop in a uniform that was walking by his office - "Call me Vargas" he asked on an authoritarian tone. He had to make things right, he had waited too long already and he needed her now more than ever. She'd be by his side only if he was making it clear that she was his choice. He would come clean to his wife this evening, break up with her and move out, probably to a crappy motel but he could not pretend anymore.

If he wanted to be efficient in his hunt of the Vigilante he had to take back control over himself and his life.

Tess walked hesitantly in his office. He invited her to dinner making sure that he did not look like it, since the whole precinct could see inside the room again. "Tomorrow night, 8 p.m., I'll pick you up" and before she could argue "I'll break up with her tonight, I realised I wanted to be at your side, I need you." His eyes seemed so sincere that Tess caught herself believing them again. "Fine" she answered before being interrupted by another detective storming in Joe's office "Triple homicide … three … murder at three different places around the city but they seem linked. Some of our people are there already, but they need back up."

Joe took a deep breath; it was time to show the boss was truly back in action. He walked out of his office followed by an astonished Tess. How fast he had regain control was pretty impressing to say the least!

"You" he pointed at Cat, "go with Tess to the first crime scene" he said firmly eyeing the agent that had broken the news, "give them the location. You two – to the second" pointing at two other detectives, "Wolanski … you take the third! I want a full report on all three ASAP!" he yelled before turning back to his office.

Despite this show he had been giving, he was not fully back at his best. He had been drinking, and though he was able to hide it quite well he needed some water and to sit down. He had to focus on something else than his brother's case and he would take this opportunity.

* * *

Cat and Tess still had not spent a night around some drinks to talk things out, yet the tension was not that high anymore. Maybe that was the effect of time. They were capable of being professional and none had complained about having to work on a crime scene together.

"What have we got?" they said in sync as they arrived toward the police yellow tape. Both detectives looked at each other and laughed at themselves.

"Male mid-thirties, single bullet to the head, yet weird way to get rid of the body, and there was a note left in the mouth of the victim" Evan stated staring at his own notes. His tone forced the two women to go back to a much colder facial expression, laughing on a crime scene was not really well seen. "And as far as I know, similar notes were found at the two other crime scene. … Oh … by the way, the victim was not killed here, the body has been moved" he finished.

"Any trace of the Vigilante" Tess asked as some kind of reflex. "None" Evan answered quickly closing his notebook. "Got to go back to the morgue, they already sent one of the bodies there, so I got work to do. Could you please make sure they bring me the body as soon as you're done checking out the area?" he asked the two detectives. "Sure" Cat answered already walking toward the scene.

This serial killer on the loose was exactly what Vincent needed to have Joe off his back. Still he would have to remain careful but Catherine was hopeful that she would be able to spend some time with the man she loves unlike the last few days.

"Does it make me a horrible person that I'm happy we have something to investigate instead of working on files?" Tess half joked, she wasn't made for a desk-job, she was a woman of action "Probably" Cat chuckled "but then I'm as bad as you are !", once again the two women were thinking alike, though Catherine's reasons to be glad about it were not exactly the same. Beside the fact that three people had been murdered, things were looking good. It had been long since the two have been able to laugh together. Cat felt selfish thinking like that, but she really was feeling better.

* * *

Working in collaboration with so many detectives was not that easy. Each team had been put in charge of investing on the identity of one of the vics and Joe had decided to focus on this investigation hoping it would help him distract his mind from his personal problems that were piling up.

At the end of the day all detectives on the "triple-threat" case had been called to a meeting to go through the links between their cases together. It took hours, when one of them alerted Joe on the time, it was 9 p.m. already and they had no concrete lead so far. He decided to dismiss them.

"Alright, we'll go through that tomorrow at 9 a.m. and see what we do next, go home" he said and as everyone was getting up "you've done some nice work", he was really trying to be more appreciative of his team since he knew how harsh he had been since … the tragedy.

"Chandler, Vargas … a word" Joe called before they could leave with their colleagues.

They stared at him questioning, waiting for him to talk. "I know that you asked for a new partner few days ago, but … do you think you can manage to work together on this case?" Both women stared at each other, Cat's eyes filled with hope that Tess would agree, since it was mostly her decision to make. "Sure" the tall woman stated tilting her head slightly, "I'm sure we can work it out".

"Perfect, you girls will be in charge of the case then; you've always been a great team." Joe answered turning his back.

The now reunited partners walked together toward the exit of the precinct. Though Tess had agreed to work with Catherine again the petite detective was not sure it meant everything was forgiven and more than that - forgotten. Tess' decision might have also been driven by her will to avoid to thwart Joe's plans; after all she still was clearly into him.

The tall woman opened her car from distance thanks to the remote thinking about her earlier conversation. Joe had invited her for dinner but she was scared he was making this big decision just out of grief. That was the kind of moment you need your girlfriend. As her thoughts were troubling her, she noticed Cat checking her phone.

"Heather?" she asked her partner. "Yeah, I fear she remembers your Karaoke promise … but that's probably a bad time …" Cat told her. "Actually" Tess started "I might use some girl time too". Cat was so glad to hear this, a smile enlightened her face and she immediately arranged things to meet up at the bar directly with her sister.

Such a great day indeed for Cat, they were partners again and on their way to a girls night out, not to mention the focus of the precinct was no longer the Vigilante, at least temporary.

* * *

Drinking, singing … all three girls were forgetting about their problems, yet this was not the place to talk seriously. As Heather was destroying _my heart will go on_ – too much tequila to sing it right – Cat swore to Tess she had just tried to save the life of an innocent woman by deleting traces of her link to the staged suicide. And after all, that was true. Tess was not one hundred percent convinced but somehow her instinct told her to trust her friend.

"You know what, a karaoke bar is probably not the right place to talk about it, I expect a coffee tomorrow morning – and I'll need it" – she said laughing while shaking her empty tequila shot that had been refilled many times already "and some explanations". Cat laughed back and answered "Sure".

"Now a subject that is totally fitting the place … _guys_" Tess started, "Joe?" Cat immediately asked. Seeing smile disappearing from Tess' face at the mention of this name she had her answer, of course it was him. Heather walked back to their table.

"Heath" Cat exhaled pulling the chair for her sister to sit, but her sister gestured her to stop with her hand "actually … someone seems to enjoy my singing, I'm going to take my chances" she said pointing a quite good looking blond guy sitting at the bar. "Ok, go…" the older sister said nodding in agreement, "but you're coming home with me ok?" she finished in a worried tone. Cat was the most sober of the three, or more like the less drunk for that matter. And though Heather needed to have some fun, she did not want her little sister to do something she'd regret.

"So where were we?" Cat said smirking back at Tess.

* * *

The night had gone wonderfully. Tess and Cat were almost back to normal, only a coffee away from it, and they kinda were partners again anyway since Joe had assigned them the same case.

Heather was a bit too drunk but she has had her fun and that blond guy has been quite a gentlemen not taking advantage of her being tipsy, he had only gave her his number on a beautiful cream card.

As her younger sister was already asleep, yet still fully dressed up, Cat took the little card in her hand and decided to write a little note for her sister to see in the morning. Heather was not working the following day so she would probably not be awake when Cat would have to head to the precinct.

_He seemed to be a really nice guy, you should call him – Cat. _She wrote before putting the card next to the piece of paper.

It was already 1 a.m. but Cat took the time to take a hot shower before putting on her pyjamas, the one Vincent had gifted her for her birthday. Once she was all set to go to bed she glanced at the clock, 1.32, _time to sleep_ Cat thought to herself. Yet as she sat on her bed and put the covers over her body she though of one special man. She couldn't resist the urge to send him a message.

"Hope you're ok. Thinking of you. I'll try to stop by tomorrow. Love you", typing those last words made her heart race slightly and her cheeks blush. The answer came almost instantly "I miss you, I LOVE YOU", … capital letters, she stared at her phone smiling and blushing even more before turning the light off to catch some rest.

_**Everything seemed to calm down, Heather was almost ready to move on, and the precinct had another case to focus on … Cat was relived. But was it just a bit of calm before a storm? She hoped not.**_

* * *

**A/N : **_Soooo … what do you think of that one ? Please review, that makes me smile =} until the next chapter dearies !_


	7. Chapter 7 : I need your love

**Chapter 7 : I need your love**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

**A/N : **_I know it's been a while … sorry, but here is some love, see the ref to U2 in the tittle ? Ok I'm old ! And again thx to Ksana._

* * *

That morning coffee talk had gone good for Cat, she was back on very good terms with Tess eventhough the tall latina had made her swear to never tamper with evidence again ! Not that it was a promise Cat was sure to keep, but she tried to convinced herself that this little lie was to protect Tess.

Back to the office it was a busy day for both of them. The triple-threat killer had been very careful, and even after their meeting the detectives were still in the blur. No DNA, no prints … no nothing to lead to his identity. The messages in the victimes mouth were identique and printed "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN". Not very original, that's what all detectives though of it. Yet it seemed very professional, which made Joe think the perp had killed before, they had to look into murder that seemed similar but that still wasn't enough of a lead.

So far no links had been found between the three vics.

The entire day got dedicated to retrace the path of the victims the few hours before they died, hopefully they'd at least identify the place they had been killed at, but there was very little chances for that. Sad thing was that at some point they realised that all they could do was wait for other victims to be killed, no one would want that but the lack of evidences was putting them on a dead end.

Cat and Tess were in charge of that case and they had the opportunity to use Wolanski and a few other detectives to help out, which gave Tess an idea. Personal vengance on her ex partner she assigned him to look into old murder looking for people shot clean and disposed in random places just like their recent victims. She was not expecting any result, but that would keep that idiot busy and that was enough to make her grin.

* * *

After a long day at work not being able to move forward with that case Tess got home around seven. Joe would pick her up an hour from then. She stared at her face in the mirror. Had he really left his wife the night before ? He could have had done that many times and he had never made the move, why would he have had the guts to do so now ? Her thoughts were racing and for a moment, she considered not going.

"You always complain you're too amazing to be single" had said her partner at the bar, "maybe that's your chance, maybe he really is in this time, you've been flirting for so long, time to see if it's going anywhere". Cat was probably right, but maybe her overpositive sister had rubbed off on her or something. Tess remained sceptic, she sighted and looked down, defeat read in her eyes. Could she really resist giving him a chance ? She wanted to be strong and independant, but clearly he had an effect on her. Dammit that man, why did she have to fall for a married guy, her boss … she sure knew how to pick them.

*BIP-BIP* her phone, "Enjoy your romantic dinner" she read smiling, Cat really seemed to believe in them, maybe her partner was right, maybe she should give him a chance. But if she was to have dinner with him, she had to show off her amazing body and sparkly personality so he would know she could get anyone she wanted anytime. Afterall, she indeed was too great to be single, and he had the right to know.

She texted Cat back before starting to dress up for the occasion, and though she was not very girly, she had the perfect dress for that. Sober, black but very tight and with a nice cleavage, she would look irresistible. A bit of make up, nothing too much, or she wouldn't look like herself and a pair of heels to emphasis how tall and slim she was and she'd be good to go.

She was ready quite quick and when he rang her bell she made him wait a bit before opening with a smirk almost posing for him to take in the sight of her.

"Wow, … You look …" Joe started after his jaw dropped. "I know" she said raising an eyebrow and savouring her victory already.

* * *

"I'll try" Cat read on her phone. She too was getting ready for a romantic dinner. Knowing she had planned to stop by the warehouse, Vincent had decided to invite her for a nice meal, home cooked, a _real_ date. And the petite woman was exited about it, she had though of that all day wondering what she would wear, and dreaming of the lovely face of Vincent, his lips, his warm embrace and his voice. She had missed him, _so much_.

Heather had taken her advice and called that blond guy, Mike apparently and she was already out. _Looks like every one is on a date tonight_, Cat though to herself.

Now was time for her to get ready, she was going to amaze Vincent, to blow him away.

She started with the make up, she wanted it to look festive and seductive but still light, Vincent was not used to see her with heavy make up, and she wouldn't recognize herself that way anyway. Opting for some dark crayon around her eyes to make them pop out and just a slight touch of sparkles above her lashes and she finished with a touch of mascara. Her eyes looked like two wonderful little buterflies. She then curled a bit of her hair and placed a nice and discret hair grip with a little black rose. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered what Vincent would think. The dress she had planned to wear was lying on her bed, it was royal blue and knee-long, the cleavage was not very large on the front but it had a nice V form in the back, sexy yet elegant. She put it on carefully not to mess with her hair and make up and turn on her self checking out in the mirror. _Not bad_, she thought. To finish her outfit she borrow a pair of black heels from Heather, not too high, her sister did not wear them often, they were probably too flat to her taste ! Checking the time she realised she was about to be late, but one last detail was to complete her master plan to blow away Vincent ; she put on just a bit of perfum a nice and very seductive scent that he would love for sure. He really did not know what was coming for him, and that thought made her smile.

She grabbed her coat and keys and stormed out still wearing her most beautiful smile.

* * *

The whole day had been all about getting ready for the dinner, finally Vincent had an occasion to have a real date with his _girlfriend_, well that sounds good, indeed Catherine _was_ his girlfriend now, and he felt lucky.

"So you asked Sarah out ?" Vincent asked his friend smirking.

"Yeah …" JT started before his roomate interrupted him "And she wasn't surprised that she did not have to ask you herself ?" He was teasing of course, but there was a bit of truth to that.

"Hey, if you mock me I cancel and I stay here all night with you and Cat" that was a risk Vincent would not take, so he stopped laughing and walked up toward JT to hand him a piece of paper.

"That's the list of things you want me to get you I suppose" he said quickly reading it, "… candles ? Really ? … you're lame" it was JT's turn to make fun of his friend.

"Hey, mister 'embrace the cheese factor', I'm just following your advice" Vincent said slightly annoyed

"Chilax, I'll get you your candles !" Man Vincent could be touchy when it came to Cat ! JT left to get Vincent what he needed letting his friend start to prepare his big night.

He cleaned most of the warehouse and started to arrange a nice table with what they had. Once that was done he waited for JT's return to start with the cooking. Sure it was not his forte but he had managed to find a few reciepies on the internet and hoped that if he failed at least Catherine would appreciate the effort. He wanted that date to be perfect, every little detail and he would try his best to offert a little bit of normal to Catherine, a normal romantic dinner, with a normal guy, or at least the most normal he could be.

After kissing Catherine with so much passion it was impossible for him not to think about going further in the relationship, and for the first time since he came back from the war he felt like he really could have that. Hopefully she wanted it too.

At the end of the evening JT dropped the things Vincent had listed at the warehouse and just took the time to shower and changed to a shirt and a tie.

Seing him all dress up like that was funny but Vincent tried to hide his smirk, he did not want to make his friend mad, and he actually was happy to see him all so nervous about his date. That was nice to see him have a normal life for once, Vincent had been the reason JT was not going out much and he felt guilty about it.

This night would be magical for both friends. JT was taking Sarah to a nice restaurant and if he was lucky he might even have a few drinks at her appartment afterward while Vincent would finally have a real date with Catherine; and hopefully he'd be lucky too … he was sure ready for it.

* * *

Catherine was standing next to her car, adjusting her hair and dress quickly, she took a deep breath and walked carefully toward the warehouse. She had made sure she wasn't followed but she still was alert. Once at the main entrance she took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock but the door opened it self before , caughting her off guard.

"Hi" she said a bit unconfortable. She knew he could hear her from far but she kept forgetting. Now she was feeling a bit stupid and though that he could probably sense how nevours she was, yet he was too buzy taking in her shinning beauty.

"Wow, you look … breath-taking" he finally managed to exhale his eyes wide open drinking at her sight. "… uh … come on in" he said realising he had been staring maybe a bit too long. Apparently Catherine had succeeded in her little mission to blow him away, and she was proud.

She followed him upstairs where he took her coat discovering the back of her dress. Vincent's heart skipped a bit at the sight of the beautiful blue dress. It was fitting her little frame so perfectly, she was sexy, it was as if she was sending a message to him.

The room was beautifully decorated, a bouquet of red roses on the table, candles everywhere giving the gloomy warehouse a whole new atmosphere much warmer and so romantic. "This is …. " she started to say, but Catherine couldn't find the right word. "So you like ?" Vincent asked shyly, he still was not sure about the candle, especially after it had made JT laugh so much.

"No …" she whispered cutting his breath short, she didn't like it, his cheeks became red, how embarrassing "I LOVE IT" she finished grabbing his hand to pull him toward her and depose a kiss on his cheek. Vincent was relieved and as her delicate lips brushed his scar he felt warmth invading his entire body.

He shook his head slightly to refresh his thoughts and pulled one of the chairs away from the table to let her sit. His gentlemanly gesture made Catherine smile and she took place asking him "You cooked ?".

"More like … I tried to" he joked, though it was actually what he had done.

* * *

JT had gotten a rose for Sarah before picking her up at her place. Standing in front of her door he was shaking and sweating, it had been long since he had been feeling like that for a woman.

"Hey" she greeted him with a large smile. "Oh that's so lovely ! Thank you" she added seing the rose in his shaky hands. She was always smiling, that's what had attracted JT's attention in the first place, she seemed so happy all the time and that was communicative. Just being around her anyone felt better, she had like a magical aura.

He was so grateful that she had made the first step though, he would have never dared, but she made him feel like it was possible for him to be close to someone, to be happy ; despite everything.

"he-hey" he said back, his voice was as shaky as his hands and that made Sarah chuckle, "Come in, I just need to grab my purse and put that rose in some water, I'll be ready in a second" she said already running toward what seemed to be her bedroom.

Standing in her living room JT felt a bit uncomfortable, he observed the decoration, very simple and yet quite fresh. When she came back she had her coat on already and grabbed him by the arm leading a surprised JT toward the exit.

"So where are we going" Sarah asked obviously exited. It was the first time the man had dared inviting her and it confirmed that he was indeed interested in her. She had always though he was not asking her out because he simply was too shy but at some point she had started wondering if he truly liked her since she was always the one to make a move on him, but _finally_ he had ask her out on a romantic dinner date. The sight of that adorable man so stressed was really cute, it made her melt.

"You look so elegant tonight" she said taking his tie in hands.

"Oh … you too" he said still processing the image of the beautiful brunette in her dark yet sparkly dress, "outstanding" he added making her blush a bit.

After staring at each other in an awkward silence JT finally answred to her earlier question, "I … I reserved a table in a nice italian restaurant, … I hope you'll like it"

"I'm sure I will" she replied taking his hand, "You lead the way ?" she added while JT was trying to breath ... Damn right, JT was going to lead today!

* * *

_**Life can be hard and recently it had been. Comfort was needed, and what better comfort than to love and be loved in return.**_

* * *

**A/N : **_Ok I hope it's not too cheesy to your taste. They'll be a bit more cheesy for sure next time but also some drama cause I can't help it, I have the evil side in me. BTW, the last sentence is indeed a reference to Moulin Rouge._

_Again sorry for taking so long to update, but pretty please leave a review !_


	8. Chapter 8 : Date Night

**Chapter 8 : - Date Night.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_As always thanks to Ksana. _

_Some more cuteness and cheesy for you but … just read and hopefully enjoy._

* * *

"That was delicious" Catherine said finishing her meal. Vincent was relieved, he had been so afraid that she wouldn't like. "Let me get the desert" he said standing up in a hurry and almost running towards what served as a kitchen.

How handsome he was so shy and unsure of himself, Catherine was drinking in the sight of the man she loved, and when he came back with a plate and two spoons she couldn't resist.

"Awwww … a heart shaped chocolate cake… Vincent, that's …." she started to say, "cheesy, I know … I" he interrupted her embarrassed.

"Are you kidding, this is so adorable, I love it!" she said caressing his arm as he was sitting back on his chair. His cheeks were so red, that added to the cuteness of the scene.

They shared the cake in silence, Catherine was devouring it. Vincent was thrilled to see her enjoying his baking so much. Once the plate was empty, which had not taken much time, she licked her lips enjoying the very last bit of the cake and kissed him gently at the corner of his lips.

"That was the most romantic dinner I have ever had."

Vincent felt proud at the sound of her confession, and he smiled at her with all his love. She couldn't resist the urge to get closer to him, she stood and came to sit on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with passion. Without breaking the kiss Vincent lift her and started to walk towards his bed...

This was indeed a magical night and it was about to become even more magical.

Vincent delicately put her on the bed; her hands were running on his chest appreciating each detail of his well-drawn muscles. He took off his shirt eagerly while Cat was eyeing him greedily. This beautiful man was all for her, _just her_. Vincent leaned again to kiss her, and Catherine dug her nails in the flesh of his back consumed with lust and desire for him.

As the kiss deepened he suddenly pulled away leaving Catherine lying on the bed wondering what had gotten to him. He was turning his back so she could not see his face, he was changing, the beast had surfaced fed by the adrenaline his aroused body had produced.

"I'm sorry … I … I can't…" he muttered, "You should go" he finished walking away from her. Catherine caught him as he was next a couch and grabbed his arm to force him to look at her. But he avoided her gaze. Cupping his face gently she tried to reassure him, his face was almost back to normal but she had understood the reason of his sudden interruption. "Hey, it's ok" she said in whisper attempting to sooth him.

"No, No it's not … I could hurt you. I thought … I thought I was able to control myself, I thought I could, since the serum and all … but … " he was panicking "shhhhh" Catherine made him sit.

She sat on his laps and held him tightly whispering in his ear, anything to make him calm down.

"I know you would never hurt me" she told him looking in his eyes. "I wouldn't … but the beast …"

Catherine was not afraid of the beast, it had always protected her, it was a part of Vincent and he loved her, so much. The woman could not imagine, not even for an instant that the beast would hurt her.

"I can't hold it back, I tried, but … I'm so sorry, I want to be with you … but" she silenced him putting her fingers on his lips. "Shh, you don't have to hold it back, the beast … it's a part of you, and you are in love with me, you would never do anything that would harm me, the beast wouldn't either, I'm sure".

"How can you be so sure …" Vincent was confused, Catherine didn't want him to hold the beast back, what was she thinking.

She started to caress his bare chest and to kiss him, pushing him to his limits, he tried to refuse himself to her, to get up to push her away. He couldn't do anything… Catherine was determined, she wanted to prove her point. If he couldn't fight her, he would at least try to fight the beast, but quickly Vincent lost his battle and he started changing again. He pushed her away but she resisted him. "Shhh" she kept trying to sooth him.

His beloved kissed him on the cheek despite his distorted face, on his scar, and then slowly she caressed his face and reached the corner of his lips, kissing him not caring that he was in his beast form.

Vincent was not in control but he knew what she was doing… how could she kiss the beast? Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her right hand in his hair while the other was rubbing his back. The beast couldn't resist her tenderness. "I love you, _all of you_ … " she whispered. As a response she heard a growl, muffled by her hair and she felt the arm of the beast closing on her, its claws caressing her back.

At some point Vincent was able to regain control, but he was disgusted by himself. "You can't possibly love the beast" he said on a sad tone. "Vincent, I love you, _you_ … you hear me? I told you before I accept all of what you are. I know you don't … but I trust and love all of you" her voice was filled with love and he couldn't resist her.

"I love you too, so much … I don't deser-" he started but Catherine kissed him forbidding him to finish. "I though I made myself clear last time, you are worth it. No more discussion on the topic" her tone was cheerful, but he was still not really comfortable with what had just happen.

"Aren't you scared that … I might hurt you or worse …" Vincent could not finish this sentence, but there was no need, she had perfectly understood.

"Look at me, … Listen to me, my heart … Do I seem scared to you ?" she said very confident. Sure her heart was racing a bit, but her tone was very confident, and she looked at him with love and determination. Vincent thought he knew her so well, in so much more details than anybody else in this world… He knew when Catherine was angry, when she was scared or upset… Her heartbeat, the depth of her inhale, the temperature of her skin – everything had it's own pattern… Yet so many time he had missinterpreted the signs, afraid of being guilty of wishful thinking, he loved her so much but he felt so underserving of being loved in return by this amazing woman that he was sometime ignoring his own instincts. His senses told him she was not afraid but he wouldn't believe it. How could she not ? He was terrified, but here she was, in his arm looking at him with so much desire.

His silent revealed so much about his insecurities, yet Catherine felt she had said enough, she held his gaze hoping he would see how much she trusted him.

Vincent could see she was not afraid, but event if she wasn't, he still was. He kissed her, but chastely and as he pulled away so quickly she said, "It will take time I know, but … _I'm not going anywhere_, I won't let you push me away, I'm here and I intend to stay."

She made him rest his head on her chest, brushing his hair with her thin fingers. They stayed in that position quite some time.

"When you fight the beast, when you try to keep it in … maybe … maybe it makes it want to fight harder, I don't know … maybe if you let go, if you relax and allow yourself not to be in control then at some point you won't… beast out when we are trying to…" her voice was hesitant, a whisper in his ear. Catherine was hoping that after some time when she would help him to tame the beast they would be able to be together. And Vincent wanted to believe her, but he was torn, he wanted her so badly, but he couldn't help but feel disgust by the fact she did not reject the beast.

In another attempt, Catherine started caressing him tenderly and kissing him again, this time he tried to let go, to follow her idea. Again the beast was on the verge of coming out, his face started to change again, claws took the place of his nails. She then hugged him with tenderness, whispering her love to the beast, trying to calm Vincent down. Maybe after few times repeating that he would be in control. That's all Cat could think about, she hang on to the idea that they would be able to get though this.

When JT walked in he found Cat in the arm of the beast and he was confused. As soon as the beast grew aware of his presence its embrace on Cat tightened, like it was trying to show she was Vincent's, like the beast was jealous, possessive even. JT thought of interfering, fearing for Cat's safety and what it would do to his friend to be responsible of any harm done to her. But Cat gestured him that it was fine. She kept working on soothing the beast and eventually it worked.

"Are you two ok?" JT asked still not very sure of what he had witnessed.

"Yeah" Cat answered still focused on Vincent that was now back to himself.

But Vincent was not sure about that, his nostril caught a smell … "blood, you're bleeding" he said in panic looking straight in her eyes.

"It's just a scratch" she said. How could she remain so calm, he had hurt her! She read in his eyes that he was not believing her. "I'm fine, you just scratch me with your claws when you hugged me … I could have done the same to you with my nails" she said smiling trying to lighten his mood.

JT was still standing few feet away from the couple and it was highly uncomfortable, but he knew Cat was right to try to reassure Vincent. "Yeah man, I'm sure it's fine" he walked toward Cat to examine her back and indeed, just a scratch.

Vincent was breathing heavily, he was lost. He remembered everything that had happened between them, it was like he was a witness and he couldn't act. That was confusing. And though he was worried sick about her and her safety he wanted nothing more than to believe her. He too took a look at her back and noticed the cut was very small. He sighted in relief but he would have to analyse the situation once he'd be calm.

"I should go" Catherine whispered. She kissed Vincent and went to grab her coat and purse and left mouthing a silenced "_I love you_".

Walking pass JT she squeezed gently his arm telling him good night and leaving the warehouse.

* * *

As the two roommates found themselves alone in the warehouse Vincent headed to take a shower hoping it would wash his worry away. It did not … but he was not ready to talk about it and the fact JT had been home that soon, it was just after midnight, made him think maybe his friend needed to talk too.

"So how did it go for you?" Vincent asked shyly as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well … nice … but …." JT started. "What?"

"I told her I had to work early tomorrow …" he sighted.

"Why? … " Vincent was a bit confused by his friend's reaction.

"Well … how about we talk about your problems " JT also wanted to avoid being the center of the conversation.

"Yeah … well … not tonight … it's been a long day, I need time to process" he started "but about Sarah, she's a great girl and she likes you, you should make sure she knows you like her too …"

"Yeah … I'm going to take love advices from you, big guy" JT started to laugh and it made Vincent crack too. That night had not been what they had hoped for but in the end Cat was safe and they both have had nice dinner with the women they loved.

"We suck at that … both of us" Vincent said still laughing. Yet his tone was not as light as he would have wanted.

"Well let's go to bed, apparently I work early tomorrow" JT joked about how stupid he had been pushing Sarah away. "Yeah … night" Vincent said walking toward his bed as his roommate was heading downstairs.

* * *

Once alone, JT texted her … "Had a great evening, wanna do it again sometime?" as he pressed sent his cheek blushed. Seeing the trouble Vincent was in made him realise that he was stupid to risk blowing everything just because he was nervous. He had to jump in, let Sarah know he was into her, the worse that could happen would be to get dump and after all that was not that bad.

"I would love to, sleep tight and don't be late tomorrow" his phone read. He smiled, now his problem was solved, and though he did not need to work early tomorrow he would need to help Vincent deal with his problems and that would require strengths. JT indeed needed some sleep.

* * *

As she arrived home Catherine got rid of the make up and hair do and took the dress off to put on her PJ and go to bed. Luckily her sister was not home yet so that meant she wouldn't have to make up a reason for coming home all dressed up, that was one less thing to worry about.

Cat still took the time to call Tess, she wanted to make sure her date had gone well. Her friend's phone was on voicemail... might mean the date went well!

Before she turned the lights on she texted Vincent, she wanted to make sure that he really was ok with everything. "See you soon?" The time it took him to answer felt like an eternity but eventually her phone read "Of course, I can't wait". Yet she knew they would need to talk about that night and that he was not done worrying. Hopefully his desire for her would be strong enough to make him want to trust her.

* * *

_**That date night had not been what Catherine had expected but she still was on cloud nine, despite everything she knew that together would be able to beat the obstacles.**_

* * *

**A/N : **_Personnally, though I did enjoy the sexy time between Cat and Vincent I though it had been too easy. They tried quickly after the kiss, it's not like they are teenagers, that made sense, but too me it seemed like Vincent handled things too easily. I wanted to see more stuggle so i'll bring it in the fic, hopefully you'll like it !_

_Please leave a review, they always make me smile._


	9. Chapter 9 : Long Day

**Chapter 9 : - Long Day.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_The next few chapters are going to take you on a long journey, longest day ever for all the characters, looks like they are busy ! _

_Also I know i'm not really fast as writing, buuuuut … this is my first fic and I want to do it right so I rather take my time. Also I have classes and big assignement and all, so my head is not always full of ideas for the fic. But I realise the fact I update slowly may make it difficult to follow the story, so from now on I'll try to make a little recap at the beginning of each chapter so you remember where we are._

* * *

**Previously in ATW : **_3 bodies have been found and seem to be from a same killer, the focus of the NYPD shifted from Vincent to that triple-threat killer. But as the investigation was a bit slow Tess, Cat, Heather and Sarah all had a date last night with their lovely men, though it didn't really went as expected for Catherine and Vincent._

* * *

Waking up that morning Heather was feeling light. Her date the previous night had gone wonderfully, that Mike guy was really adorable and his shyness had seduced her along with his incredible ability to listen to her talking. And that was some talent needed for anywone that wanted to be close to Heather.

She got ready for work and went to the kitchen hoping to steal some coffee from her sister but she was surprised to find the place deserted. Suddenly she found herself in panic, recent events had made her kind of panaroïac, she rushed to her sister's bedroom screaming her lungs out :

"CAAAAAAAT !"

Impossible not to wake up to _that_ scream. Heather found Cat cheeks all red barely awake and sighed in relieve.

"Oh sorry" the younger woman said finally breathing, "it's just … you're always awake before me, I guess I got scared".

"Heather it's 6 in the morning, you are never awake that early, and neither am I" Cat managed to say still half asleep. Heather checked on her watch, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I set the alarm on my phone last night, I must have confused … " she tried to explain. "Or drunk … - ish" Cat finished for her chuckling lightly. "… so sorry I scared you like that", Heather appologied. Then finally noticing how red her sister's cheeks were she added on a mocking tone "hey, looks like someone's been having dirty dreams !"

"Nooooo !" Cat lied blushing even more before adding "Ok since you're up that early, maybe you could make the coffee this time, I'll go take a shower".

"Alright, I guess I owe you at least that".

Heading to the bathroom Cat thought to herself that since she was up that early she could get ready quickly and stop by the warehouse before going to the precinct. She wanted to see Vincent so much, and felt the need to check that he was alright, especially after their date and its unexpected end.

She quickly took her shower before putting on a pair of jean and a red blouse.

"Here is some coffee for you" Heather said handing her a mug as she walked in the kitchen, "Could you put that in a thermos for me, I'm going to … go to work early, we have a lot to do at the precinct … and since I'm awake", the older sister tried to justify leaving the appartement so soon. "Ok then …" Heather answered quite confused.

* * *

That morning was not as beautiful for Vincent. Since the experiment he had felt less of a man, every day a little more. Catherine had manage to counter that, to help him feel like he was not such a monster after all, she made him feel human again, her love gave him faith and strenght.

Yet that night everything had fallen appart. Waking up he remained in bed for a while staring at the ceiling, covers only on half of his body. Once again he no longer felt like a man.

This beautiful woman wanted him, and he wanted her so bad too, but he was unable to satisfy her thirst, he was no man, he could not be with her, not like that, it was too dangerous for her, because he was a _monster_.

There was so much he wanted to offer her, but he could not. Being a normal couple, going out, living together … that was out of their reach. And he knew she did not care, so he had made peace with it, or so he thought. But not even being able to share his love with her, that must be a sign. He could not really expect her to be ok with that. Obstacles were pilling up. Maybe all of this had just been a fantasy.

JT interrupted his thoughts as he walked up the stairs and sat at the table near Vincent's bed with two bowls of cereal. He looked at his friend lying desperate and sighed.

"Sit, talk, … you _need_ it" JT said gesturing the chair next to his.

"Seriously? It's 7am, it's too early to have that kind of conversation". Vincent said as he was walking toward his friend reluctantly. He grabbed a shirt on his way and sat next to JT, his shoulders and head hanging in defeat.

How was JT not surprised ?

"Come on man, we both know you need to talk about it, let's kill the elephant in the room" his friend was insisting and Vincent knew he was just trying to be his best bud, yet he kept silent.

In an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter JT joked : "Should I get my notepad and pen … play shrink ?... uhm … What would Freud do ?". Vincent sligtly chukled, that was a start.

"What is there to say ?" he finally exhale meeting JT's gaze sadly.

"Don't run away, I know it's tempting because you're afraid and all but just don't. She clearly loves you and she wants to be with you, and I can see you love her too. … Don't screw it ok" his tone was so serious all of a sudden.

"But what if I-" Vincent started but was immediately cut by JT "SHH, no, … no _what if_, no speculation of any kind. Catherine is a smart woman who knows what she wants, just listen to her and stop worrying, … TRUST her." he emphasised the word as much as he could, "You have a shot at happiness, and it's not like she doesn't know what she is getting herself into. She knows and still wants you. What more would you need ! Enjoy, live in the moment …. carpe diem ! " he let a bit of silent and tried to gauge Vincent's reaction, but there was nothing there, so he added "She did not run, that's the most important, right ?".

"Maybe that's the worse part" Vincent exhale staring at his cereals.

"I don't understand, she _loves_ you and _trusts_ you, she is not scared, how can you say that's the worse part ? What is wrong with you big guy ? It's like you're making up excuses to run away." clearly JT was confused and almost pissed.

Vincent stood up and started pacing around the table. "She did not push me away, even when I started to … _transform_ … she told me to let go, JT don't you get it ? … She doesn't mind being with the beast … a _monster_ … how can she be ok with that ? That's …"

"Disgusting ?" JT finished for him "Why do you not see that it's YOU she wants, I know you hate to think of it like that but … this _beast_ is part of you, it has been for 10 years now, and if you can't find a cure you're going to have to accept it ! Just like she does."

Vincent stared at his friend, his eyes read a mix of sadness and anger.

"Listen man, maybe … _maybe_ the fact that you fight the beast so much is the problem, maybe if you let go then it won't try so hard to show up, I don't know … just a theory" JT added.

The air in the warehouse was cold, reflecting the awkwardness of the moment. Vincent nervously started to mess with his hair and finally sat back down and looked at JT "She said something like that, that I was too focused on fighting the beast and that it was stressing me and making my adrenaline go up".

"She's a smart girl that Catherine …" JT chuckled " You should listen to her more often."

The ability that Vincent had to keep silence was unparalled, "Look, this is something you should talk about with her. Your fears, and … the fact you are not confortable with her being so … comfortable around the beast. If you tell her that, if you ask her how she feels about all of it … then maybe you'll feel better. Clearly having this conversation in your head with yourself is making it worse ..."

"I guess you're right, but … what do I do now ?" Vincent asked confused. Since when did he need so much advices on dating from JT ?

"Nothing. Stop thinking about all this, you are not helping yourself, and next time you see her just be your normal lovely self" JT joked " and just ask ok ! I hear communication is the key of a healthy relationship"

That probably was a good idea but Vincent heard _she_ was coming, and he was not ready just yet plus it was barely 7.30, what was she doing here so early, she never came that early !

"She's here" he stated to JT, "there must be a problem".

"See you're doing it again, worrying, speculating, maybe she just wants to see you ! I'm going to take a shower ok, just … be cool" On those words he left, giving some space to the little couple.

"Hey" Cat greeted crossing the door step.

"Hey to you" Vincent answered standing up awkwardly, but he couldn't help he had to ask "is there something wrong ?" She could sense the tension in his tone "No, no … I just … it's … " she was starting to blush and stared at the floor to hide it, as if she could hide her heart racing to him "I just wanted to see you, check if you were ok and since I have to be at the precinct at 8, … well … I had to come that early... I'm glad you're awake".

"I'm fine, …. if you're ok then … I'm ok" he cursed himself at how stupid he sounded. _Do something_, he thought to himself, the words of JT were echoing in his head "live in the moment". Out of the blue he suddently walked toward her and kissed her with passion, following his instinct, simply doing what he craved to do. Catherine was surprised by his boldness but glad, she wrapped her arms around his waist and shivered at the touch of his hands on her pinky cheeks. As he pulled away slowly he whispered "I missed you" his voice heavy and husky as if he had not seen her in days, the words were so full of love and longing. She chuckled "We were just making out on that very couch less than 8 hours ago" she said pointing the couch in question.

"I know" he started on a cheerful tone that quickly dropped, JT was right they needed to talk about this "… about that … maybe"

"No" she answered firlmy putting her finger on his soft lips to mute him "now is not the time to talk, we will … we need to … but tonight" she threw a quick look at her watch "now I have to run to the precinct, I have a serial killer to catch". Vincent's eyes filled up with guilt at her words and as if she could read his mind she quickly precised "the triple-threat killer …".

"Right" he said, still not really feeling less guilty.

Somehow he was relieved, he would have more time to figure out exactly how he felt about all this and what to tell her, "… well … see you later then". His shyness was the cutest thing in the world for her, she quickly kissed him on the lips and ran to her car dreaming of the moment she would see him tonight, probably waiting for her on her fire escape. She knew he would show up there, she just knew it.

* * *

At the precinct all the cops were on alert, this triple murder was worrying the city. It was as if the press couldn't talk about anything else. And it was not just local, the news in the entire US reported about the three bodies found the same day all around the city of New York.

When Cat arrived she immediately got called with Tess to Joe's office. "The media are going crazy, we need to make a press conference, I need you both on that. We cannot afford the city to panic, we have to reassure them, tell them things are under control." he explaned to the two partners.

"So what we write speeches now ?" Tess asked with a tone no one else would dare use with Joe. Yet he did not react? Things looked particularly tense between them, Cat could sense it and got quite uncomfortable.

"I'm taking care of the speech, but I need you in my office in an hour, we will go through what we need to say and do that statement to the press. Then you'll be able to do your job" he said on a calm yet authoritarian voice.

Cat nodded and elbowed Tess signaling her to do the same. Reluctantly Tess complied and both detectives left.

Once they both sat back at their respective desks Cat gathered her courage and asked the question that was burning her lips : "So … that date ?"

"Seriously ?" Tess asked annoyed "We have work to do Cat."

"I have a feeling you need to get it off your chest" she was insisting but kept a quite light tone, she did not want to get her partner mad at her, especially since it was still only recently that she had forgiven her.

"It's … It went well but … He … " Tess started to explain hesitantly.

"He didn't break up with his wife ?"

"No he … well … not exactly. He moved out, he took a motel room but he did not tell her why, I think that she doesn't know there is …. well … an other woman, gosh I hate that expression. She probably think he is going to come back, and to be honest I wonder too." her tone was quite sad yet pissed.

"I'm sorry" was all Cat could say, "did you …"

"Girl talk over" Tess said dryly, "now back to work".

* * *

Organising parties seemed like a fun job, but sometimes not so much. Heather was finally in charge of a whole project, for once she was not just assisting yet she was not exaclty happy about it. The clients clearly had terrible taste, what they wanted for there daughter's party was really not what she would have chosen. Yet her job was to respect their wishes. They had thought of a place for the party but it was lost in New Jersey and they were not sure the owner of the place would let them rent it for their event. It was then Heather's job to take care of that. If only it was just that, she was alone taking care of this couple, and she was far from done with the details. The music, the decoration, nothing was ready and time was running out.

Her clients were not able to make final decisions themselves and she only had a few hours left before meeting them in the afternoon to show them some more choices. They had rejected her first propositions, apparently they were not suiting their daughter's personality. If Heather was to take a guess, this girl was simply not fun, and that's why it was so hard to organise that party.

* * *

_**This was only the beginning of a long day, whether some had a lot of work, or nothing else than **_**over**_**thinking to do.**_

* * *

_**A/N :**__Hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to get a bit in the head of Vincent, I feel like staying alone all day is not helping his tendancy to overthink and I wanted to explore that. Also I just love to draw paralleles between JT and Cat, they are the only 2 people Vincent can trust and somehow I feel they agree on more than they would admit._

_Please leave review they motivate me to write, it's always nice to know what people think of your work._


	10. Chapter 10 : Nobody is perfect

**Chapter 10 : - Nobody is perfect.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_I had a hard time putting all this together, I had so many ideas it was hard to choose and I also had to think ahead so it would make sense. So hopefully you'll like this chapter._

_shauna : thank you VERY much, you made me blush _

_ ninabrousseau : I really love reading your reviews, you are so nice really ! I'm a bit busy at the moment, hence the slow updates but I'm glad to see you want more ! I'll keep on writing !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW : **_The press is all about the Triple-threat killer, the precinct is busy with this case but so far they have no lead. This morning has just started and the day will be long, lots of work for Tess and Cat, while Vincent is stuck at the warehouse asking himself too much questions. Heather too has a lot to do, she is in charge of an event._

* * *

"Rrah, I hate that we are going nowhere, we need to take everything back from the start, we must have missed something " Tess frustration was starting to show. Not being in control of her emotions concerning Joe was one thing, not being able to do her job ... _That_, she couldn't handle.

The press conference had gone very well considering how little information they actually gave to the journalists. They had manage to calm them down a bit by pretending to be in total control of the situation, but eventually someone would notice how far they were from catching the killer. They needed to find a lead _now_, before the media spread too much panic to the citizens of New York.

The board was full of pictures from the crimes scenes, on top the photographs of the victims, their name; profession and all info that the detectives had been able to gather in two days.

"There must be a link, they were killed by the same person in the same night." She was trying to make sense out of it

On the paper they had nothing in common, their jobs, their relations ... Not even a membership to the same gym class.

"Ok so we have him" Cat started pointing at the first picture. "Surgeon at New York General, 34, then her, researcher for a medical lab, 29, apparently according to her boss her main project was genetic treatment of whatever disease, I can't read that" Cat continued searching the notes in the file. " and then we have this dude" Tess finished " 45 year old military guy."

"So what was it, revenge ? Random murder spree of a psycho ?" Cat was asking not really expecting an answer .

Tess took an stack of papers in her hands, those were the notes from Evan " according to our British doctor we had no sign of a struggle, and toxico was negative ... Maybe somehow they knew the perp ?"

"But we did not find any link" Cat contested.

Evan walked in toward the detectives but they were too focused to notice him and he did not want to interrupt. He had nothing, and hoped they were onto something or had an idea of something he could do. He just stood there, useless, starring at the faces of the Vic's on the board. They looked so different from the dead bodies he had on his table, they were smiling, their skins were of warmer colors ... They were alive.

"Some friends are not on paper, if their didn't go to college together or add each other on Facebook ... Maybe they were meeting at the same point for lunch or whatever, or took the same bus everyday ... What do I know !" Tess was exhausted, they were going nowhere !

She sighed and stared at her partner in desperation, "How about we interrogate neighbors and colleagues, try to find if there was someone they could know in common ... " she threw her hands in the air in defeat " I don't know ... I feel stuck".

They couldn't do much more, this sounded like a plan.

"Maybe I missed something " Evan said not really believing it, but afterall everyone makes mistakes , " I'll just go re-examine everything more carefully, I don't know ..."

"Well if you find anything come to us immediatly" Tess declared not even looking at him, her eyes were stucked on the board as if the answer was hidden somewhere on it.

* * *

"Remember me Dr. Marks" the voice startled him as he made his way toward the morgue. Of course he remembered that man standing outside his office. "What do you want, I'm working." he answered annoyed entering to go back on his analysis.

"I hope you mean you are working on our creature" the man stated with authority as he closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry but the focus of the precinct is elsewhere at the moment, and I cannot really take some days off to work on personal projects, I don't think my boss would agree." How he managed to remain that calm, Evan did not know, but he was not going to let this man intimidate him so easily, and especially not in the middle of the precinct.

"Oh right … that serial killer" the Muirfield agent said as if it was a joke.

"Technically we cannot state that it is a serial killer just yet, we do have more than three victims, but we only have one event. And with the lack of proof we are not even certain it is the same offender." Evan enonciated as if he was reciting a textbook.

The agent was not impressed and actually quite annoyed by the attitude of the doctor, but he tried to remain as serene as possible. "Do you have a suspect for those killing ?" he asked after a quite long silence.

"I cannot really disclose any informations on ongoing investigations" his tone was still so professional, the Muirfield agent was about to explode. "I was just making small talks, I don't really care" the man responded.

"Well you'll be happy to know this keeps the precinct so busy that any investigation on the Vigilante stopped. That thing is all yours" Evan stated not even looking at the man.

"Speaking of … , I'm here actually to look at some of your reasearch about the beast" the agent added.

"I showed your boss everything I had, with the recent events I haven't been able to do more"

"I still need to see for myself, if we want to catch it before your boss goes back after it" this time his tone betrayed him, Evan noticed his growing annoyance and did not want to deal with that, he had work and since he could not really send this agent away he pointed toward his desk at the other side of the room, "the files are in the top drawer, help yourself and I would appreciate if you could put it back when you're done."

The agent sat at the desk and started examinating the files.

"It says here it is mutating, how ?" the man asked distracting Evan who turned to face him. "I don't know, I told you I did not get time to go in much details lately. It is becoming more animal, maybe some capacities are extented or something" he tried to not to use some scientific vocabulary afraid to piss off his interlocutor in case he wouldn't understand.

"We need to know what that thing is capable of so we can catch it" the man said flipping the pages. Evan thought it was wiser not to answer. "I'll probably come back in a few days, hopefully you'll have done some work by then … let's say a week" and with that he was gone.

* * *

Crunches, push-ups, squats, at some point Vincent was too tired to do anymore and it actually had not help him get his mind off his questions. He still was wondering what he would say to Catherine. He was not yet sure of his own feelings about everything. The only thing that he was not doubting was his love for her, she was the most important person in his life and he would do anything to make sure she would be safe and happy, _anything_.

He decided to go take a shower and get some food ready. He knew JT, especially after living a decade with him and given the conversation they had this morning Vincent was sure his friend would come back to the warehouse for lunch so that he wouldn't be alone. Everytime Vincent was feeling low, everytime he was doubting himself, JT had been there,_everytime_. How did he manage to find such an amazing friend and such a perfect girlfriend. Somehow, despite everything, he felt quite lucky in his hardship.

* * *

When he arrived at the university JT ran into Sarah, and that was awkward. She saw him getting off his car and it was not that early in the morning.

"I thought you had to work early" her voice came from behind him as he was locking his vehicule.

He startled and try to look for a plausible explanation but nothing came to his mind and his palms were getting sweaty, "I … uhm … I just …" and as he was fighting with his own mind he remembered what he had said earlier to Vincent. He had advised his friend to be honest about his fear and his feelings to Catherine, maybe he should take his own advices.

"I'm sorry, yesterday … I … I panicked." he admited finally.

What could she answer to that, she thought his class had been canceled or something, she had not imagined one second he would have lied about working early. Her eyes betrayed her, they read confusion and while she was trying to figure out why he would have pretended to work early JT kept going with his confession.

"Last night, I got a bit scared … It's been a while since I …. well …. since I _really_ liked a girl, and … I just … I don't know words escaped my mouth …. I'm sorry I lied …. I'm sorry I ran away."

Could he be any more cute ? Sarah smiled and tilted her head, "You are … really … unbelievable" she exhale rolling her eyes. "I'm glad you confessed though, I really like you too you know".

JT felt like he was falling from a building, he was so not expecting her to say that, he needed a moment to let her words sink in. "So you're not mad ?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Of course not, how could anyone be mad at you" she answered with her brightest smile.

Their moment got interrupted when she noticed the time, "I have to go, but maybe we could … I don't know have lunch together or something"

"Actually …" he started. "Are you about to make up a story because you're scared ?" Sarah was obviously mocking him. "No … My friend, he … he is not feeling very well, I left him in a pretty sad mood this morning, so I guess I should go check on him for lunch" as he was talking JT was trying to see if Sarah was buying it, but it seemed like she had doubts, and who wouldn't. It did seem like he was scared and running away _again_.

_Think fast_, he though to himself, he had to make sure she would not give up on him. "But we could have a coffee around 2pm, if … if you're not busy of course, I have a classe at 2.30 …. I …. I just really want to be there for my friend you know …"

That man was irresistible, he was so nice and caring, how could she not believe his story, he truly looked worried about his friend, it had to be important, and he was not completly bailing on her, so … "Ok, 2pm here then, don't be late" she said already walking away.

JT smiled to himself, that girl was just the perfect match for him.

* * *

When JT finished his class he came directly back to the warehouse to check on Vincent. Surprisingly lunch was ready on the table.

"Waiting for Cat ?" he asked. "No … I knew you'd come so …" his friend answer.

"And you are trying to seduce me or something ?" JT was laughing out loud, "I'm sorry man, but I already have a girlfriend" he went further with his joke.

"Very funny, I was just trying to be nice … next time I won't try" Vincent said teasing him.

"No no, I like to have a personal chef" JT said sitting down and waiting for Vincent to join. "Maybe you should taste it before saying that", afterall Vincent was not known for his cooking !

They enjoyed their meal in silence. It was not the best of their life but still not too bad, and JT made sure that Vincent knew it. They did not really need to talk much, Vincent knew his friend had come home for moral support and JT had realised that the meal was a way for the big guy to signify he appreaciated the gesture. He was not good with words, he had never been, so his actions were his way to communicate. Just being there together made them feel a bit better and right now that was the most important.

"Do you also do the dishes ?" JT asked when they were both done eating. They laughed and stood in one motion to take care of it. For a moment they seemed so normal, two roomates living a normal life, in an almost normal appartement, doing the dishes like normal people do; _for a moment_ at least.

"I'm meeting Sarah for coffee, I should get going" JT said gathering his stuffs for his afternoon classes. "And I have a staff meeting at the end of the day, I won't be back before dinner time" he added. At that moment, Vincent realised that JT could have had lunch with his girlfriend, like a normal guy, but that he did not because he had a not so normal roomate to take care of.

"What ?" JT asked noticing the change of expression on his friend's face.

"Nothing, you should go, she's waiting for you" Vincent said trying to smile to cover up but it was higly unefficient, even without super senses, he was easy to read.

"You're my friend, I'm here for you, you don't need to feel guilty about that" JT started to say.

"I'm not -"

"Yes you are, you have that look on your face"

Vincent chuckled, JT was right, it seemed he was _always_ right.

* * *

Lunch break at been short, but it was over. It was now time to start the authopsy, the bodies were waiting for him to make them talk.

Seeing dead people was nothing new to him, he was a medical examiner in the NYPD for years now, but somehow he never really got used to it. He still remembered being a surgeon, saving lives the feeling it would bring to him to do so. Now he could not do this he was not useless - his work did help put murderer behind bars - he still felt a hole in his life.

Few years back if anyone had predicted him his current situation he would have not believed a word of it. How did he manage to screw up this much ? He was too scared to do the job that he wanted to, he had even fleed his own country and was now working for a shady organisation that scared the crap out of him. How did he get in so much trouble ?

But now was no time for self-pity, the whole precinct was waiting on him to find something to catch the Triple-threat killer, … or killer_s_ for that matter.

The re-examination of the first body gave nothing. No hair or any trace of DNA, not even some finger prints that wasn't the vitim's on the body. No way to identify a potential suspect. He had not seen anything the first time why would that be any different. But what more could he do.

Just as he took the second body out he thought of the notes, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" in capital letter as if the killer was mocking him._"Oh we will get you_" he murtered to himself.

While Tess and Cat were probably managing a team of New York's finest to search for any connection between the vics, Evan was stuck in the morgue starting to examine carefully the second body. Deep down he had a feeling this would not help the case in any way. Turned out he was right.

There was one last body, one last chance to find some evidence that would _perhaps_ lead to lock out the responsible person for those massacres.

"Finally" he exhale to himself in satisfaction. He was alone in the morgue but finding an evidence after hours of unsuccessful research made it hard to contain himself ! Under the nails of the right hand of the last body he found some epiderm, a very small amount. "_Must have missed that the other day_" he thought to himself, he was not perfect, but neither was the killer.

_**Apparently nobody is perfect. First lead, they were going to catch that killer.**_

* * *

**A/N : **_I found this definition looking in an article, "The unlawful killing of two or more victims by the same offender(s), in separate events.__". In fact I remember hearing something about that definition in a TV show and I couldn't remember which one (which says a lot about how many shows I watch about serial killers LOL) so I made some research and I found that. I just wanted Evan to be sassy with that Muirfield agent !_

_Also, big thank you to beastlypadynlecki__and kahlans and__my dear Jay (team Bray !)__on tumblr cause i'm just that lame and stupid (and lazy) that I didn't really know what kind of workout Vincent could do, don't even think I can say it in my mothertongue ! Thank you dearies, you are perfect. _

_Hope you like the scenes with JT and Vincent, i love their friendship, i wanna see more of that in the show ! Also bit JT/Sarah shipper, so since we don't see her much i cope by making her appear here. (Not over Evan's death personnally, he is not dead, i refuse, so i might even use him more than i had first intended to lol!)_

_Sorry for the long author's note, i can't stop !_

_And please leave a little note, I'd love to know what you think ! (BTW, do you like that i do a previously in the fic thingy ? Or is that useless)_


	11. Chapter 11 : Not Right

**Chapter 11 : - Not right.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Here comes another chapter ! Enjoy the ride … we are getting closer to catch that killer … but is that good news ?_

* * *

**Previously in ATW : **_Vincent is not so patiently waiting for an occasion to discuss his fear about his relationship with Cat and JT tries his best to provide moral support without screwing up his own relationship. At the precinct Cat and Tess are in an impasse but Evan just discovered some epidermis under the nail of one of the victims as he re-examined the bodies. _

* * *

While Evan was analysing the DNA of his recent discovery, a knock on the door distracted him.

"Can I come in ?" that was the voice of Catherine, such a sweet voice to his ears.

"Of course" Evan answered. There was still quite a lot of tension between them, but the fact they weren't focused on the Vigilante case anymore made it easier. Evan cared for her more than he even realised and couldn't help but try to protect her even if she kept telling him he did not need to worry for her. He knew his subborness was the reason she was cold and distant lately but since the attention of the precinct had shifted to the Triple-threat killer she seemed more relax around him.

"Did you find anything ?" she asked " 'cause we've got nothing".

Evan's lips curled into a smile, he did have something for her "Actually" he started in a breath, "YES". That was a proud affirmation.

"I found some epidermis under the nails of one of the victims. It was a very small amount, my guess is, the killer tried to wipe clean the bodies before disposing of them. I don't know how I missed it on the first examination of the body but I guess the most important is that I eneded up finding it. I'm currently running the DNA through the database, hopefully we will have a match soon". And as he was explaning this to Catherine he got lost in her eyes full of exitement for his discovery.

The Computer beeped, a match had been found.

They both rushed toward the screen. "Looks like we have a winner" Tess' voice came from behind them. She must have sneaked in while Evan was staring in Catherine's eyes."Looks like it indeed" Evan said printing the information on the perp.

"Jack Bryant, 42, he is in the military database, here is a picture and an address" he continued handing the paper to Tess.

She looked at Cat, and both knew exactly what it meant, time to go see Joe.

* * *

Thinking about Catherine and his feeling was painful. He wanted to go check on her, at least see her from a rooftop, but he knew it was a terrible idea and he fought to brush it off his mind. She was investigating a major series of murders, she would be surrounded by cops all the time and even though they were not looking for him at the moment it was still too risky. And he had promised to be careful, to not put himself in danger, _for her_.

So what to do ? Mentally prepare a speech for tonight ? Standing in front of his broken mirror he tried a hundred time to find the words to start.

"I love you, more than I ever loved anyone, more than I ever will love anyone." That was cheesy … but true. "I want for you to be safe, and you are not safe with me" She would not even let him finish such a sentence, that woman was stubborn. He could hear her saying that she did not need protection, that she could take care of herself, or that she was not scared, that she trusted him. That always came down to that … She _trusted_ him but he did not _trust_ himself. Why couldn't he let go and simply enjoy her presence, why did he have to think over and over again ? Why did he need to make up those catastrophic scenarios in his head all the time.

Standing there, lost, looking at his shattered reflection in the broken mirror he remembered how the mirror ended that way. He could not even stand looking at himself, but she could. Catherine even seemed to enjoy the sight of him. Ever since they had kiss on her rooftop she seemed to be always so genuinely happy in his presence, was she really, or was it just a trick of his mind shoing him what he wanted to see.

She was truly one of a kind. In that very moment, picturing her loving eyes upon him, he forgot about his fears, for a few seconds, but those were very precious.

* * *

Joe gathered a team to send at the perp address with an arrest warrant. DNA under the nail of the victim it seemed like they had their killer. In his head it did not only mean end the panic in New York, it meant he would be able to focus on finding the sucker that murdered his brother.

But once they arrived in the apartment, _nobody_.

The place was quite small, and as it seemed only one person lived there since there was only a small bed. No female clothing, no flowers, no pictures, not much furniture nor food, this was almost like a cave. Very dark, the shades were closed, and it smelled a bit weird, as if the windows had not been open in a while. The walls were of a light shade of dirty yellow, like the traces nicotine would let on wallpaper.

They searched the place for any indication on where Jack Bryant might be hiding when a uniformed cop yelled from the bedroom to attract the attention of Cat and Tess that rushed there immediately.

A closet was open, inside pictures were pinned, pictures of the first three victims were hanging on top with large red crosses over their heads. As Tess looked more carefully she noticed the other photographs, "those are not the victims … YOU" she yelled pointing at the closest detective, "I need you to find the ID of those 3 people" she ordered snatching the pictures from the inside of the closet "they are next on his list, we need to get to them before he does".

Cat looked toward her sighing, at least they would be able to protect them. "Don't you think he's going to look for other targets ?" she asked her partner worried. "Maybe, but it will take time, and we will get his ass before that, plus if he left all this he probably left in a hurry, or was out for something else and wasn't expecting us to come. One way or the other he will first need to find a place to crush" It felt good to be in control again.

* * *

Back at the precinct, as they were in charge of the investigation Cat and Tess went to fill Joe on it. According to the information they had, the war veteran had been shot in Iraq and never went back there. He had been living thanks to his pension in the small slum they had just bursted in for the past year.

"Dammit" Joe screamed, "We missed him"

"But we are closing in on him, obviously he is our killer" Tess stated with confidence.

"Right now there is not much we can do" Joe said exasperated.

Tess had called the CSU team for them to try to collect print or any other clue while the two detectives had gotten back to the precinct.

As the scientist were searching the place, Joe gave the girls the night off. "I need you on top of your game tomorrow, Wolanski will take care of it tonight, he'll call you if anything new comes to light. You go get some rest and tomorrow you catch that motherfucker" his tone was half anger half authority, he was on the verge of exploding and clearly the tension between him and Tess was affecting him.

None of the partners complained, they couldn't do much anyway, Wolanski and some other cops would be looking in the perimeter surrounding the apartment and CSU would be collecting potential evidence. In the morning Cat and Tess would be looking at all this with fresh and rested eyes. They had to let go for the time being.

* * *

Since it was _only_ 6pm Cat thought she would stop by the warehouse instead of waiting for nightfall and for Vincent to be able to show up at her place. After all they really needed to talk and the sooner they would the better.

On her way in the car her mind started wandering off to Vincent, his lips, the way he kissed her this morning, and how she just could not resist him. Yet she knew something was bothering him, they had not really been able to take their relationship to the next level and though she did not mind - she was sure they just needed some time, that he just needed to adjust - she knew it had affected him more than her. Maybe she was just more optimistic than he was. But she would not give up on him, that was out of the question, he was the man she loved and nothing, not even him, would prevent her from being happy with _him_.

* * *

Evan could have had taken the evening off too, but something bothered him. How come there was nothing except that little evidence on one of the bodies, was he _that_ lucky ? Also this killer had been murdering an important amount of people in a very short amount of time, how can one person do that ?

He decided to make some further analysis on the vics. Toxico had already come back negative, no wound except the bullet hole in the head, maybe there was something on the clothes.

Never had he been that minicius in inspecting evidence, it was getting late and he was tired but he could not get rid of that feeling that there was more to the story. After quite a long inspection he manage to find a partial fingerprint on the belt of one the first victims. How could he have let that escape him the first time. Unfortunately it was only partial, which meant it would only be useful if he had something to compare it too. Instinctively he compared it to the prints of Jack Bryant, the suspect whom he had the fingerprint of all ten fingers thanks to the military file.

NO MATCH FOUND was blinking in capital red letters on the computer of the morgue. Did he have an accomplice ?

Looking at the clock on the wall Evan should have probably gone home to take some rest. The team of detective would probably find his discovery useful in the morning. But he had this pain in his stomach, an hint that something was off. His guts were telling him there was more to it.

Without even thinking Evan walked toward his desk to take the print of the Muirfield agent that was reading his mutant file earlier, why he suddenly suspect him was a mystery but he needed to be sure.

Again those damn letters, that was not him … The medical examiner sighed and put his hands in his pocket as his glance wandered toward the ceiling. In his right pocket his hand found a card, he got it out, the red card from Muirfield. Evan rushed to test all the prints he could find on the little piece of paper, at least five people – excluding himself – had touch that card and though he could not check their identity, one of the print matched the partial one he had found on the belt of the victim.

That was not a 100% match, it was only a very small piece of fingerprint but it was too much to be a coincidence. Evan needed to talk to someone, but he could not really talk to Joe, only one name came to his mind : JT.

* * *

"Look I work all day tomorrow I won't be able to show you the place" the voice on the phone was quite aggressive, and apparently he was not done "So you either come now or you find yourself another place for your little party".

"Sure" Heather tried to hide her annoyance but that was not an easy task "I'll be there in about 45 minutes, is that ok ?"

"Finally an agreement, see you there" and just like that he hang up on her.

What is wrong with this guy ? Wasn't it enough to have to plan the lamest birthday party ever she also had to work extra hours to make arrangement for the place. "Ugh, I can't believe they refused to consider the other place I showed them" she said to herself gathering her stuffs before leaving.

She had known this day would be long she just had not imagine _how long_. And here she was on her way to the middle of nowhere. _This place better be kick-ass_, she thought to herself closing the door of her car before starting the engine.

* * *

Twice in the same day, that was unusual, especially since Catherine had a major case to work on this days. Vincent couldn't help it he was worrying as he heard her step out of her car from afar. He rushed to the main entrance of the warehouse and waited for her outside.

She was smiling brightly and as soon as she noticed him outside the door she accelerated her pace. Once she reached him Cat hugged him tenderly and deposed a light kiss on his cheek making him close his eye to savour this short instant of love and bliss.

Silently he put his arm around her and escorted her inside smiling back at her beautiful face.

Weirdly enough Catherine felt home, sure it was supposed to be only a short stop before going back to her place, but this warehouse made her feel so comfortable she sighed.

Vincent thought he would have had more time to prepare himself, to think about what he needed to say, to analyse what truly bothered him; right now he was still quite confused but that conversation had to happen and he knew that delaying it could only make things worse.

"We need to talk", he finally said almost in a whisper as he gestured her to take place at the table.

Nothing right ever come out of a conversation that start with this sentence, yet Catherine knew it, they were in an impasse and if they wanted to get through it a serious conversation was needed. She was actually hoping that Vincent was ready to open up to her since she knew something was bothering him.

"Let's talk" she exhaled sitting down.

_**It does not feel right, that was something Vincent thought to himself quite often, too often. But he was not the only one in doubt, Evan felt like something was off too though he was focused on a much different matter.**_

* * *

**A/N :** This time_beastlypadynlecki helped for the name of the suspect, so thank you for that too. At some point I'm going to ask people to write for me LOL ! Ahah._

_Ok so this chapter was slightly shorter, but I just needed to set things up for the next one …_

_Hope you liked, tell me, pretty please … I'll bake you cookies !_


	12. Chapter 12 : One second a dream, the nex

**Chapter 12 : - One second a dream, the next a nightmare.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Thank you all so much for the reviews, that gave me so much motivation ! I think I replied to all of you, if I haven't … i'm sorry._

_I hope you'll like this chapter ! Evan is about to open up, poor guy been having a lot on his plate I think he needs to share the burden a bit !_

_ Shanah : here you go ! More !_

_ Cyrielle, j'espère que tu vas continuer de lire et me laisser des petites notes de temps en temps, je suis française aussi, alors si tu préfères tu peux écrire en français ! Contente que tu aimes pour le moment._

* * *

**Previously in ATW : **_Evan was suspicious and decided to re-examine everything instead of going home, he found a partial print. Heather went in Jersey for her job quite late while Cat decided to stop by the warehouse before going home. _

* * *

Long day, JT was finally done with classes and meetings and was making his way back to the parking-lot when his phone beeped in his pocket. He tried to reach it and in his effort ended up making half his books falling on the ground. Great, just great.

"Meet me ASAP coffee shop in front precinct -E". That was not good, so not good. Evan had not contacted him since the whole Darius case, JT had a bad feeling, so bad he started to feel physical pain.

He had no choice, he had to go, but Vincent was expecting him. What to do, his friend had enough on his plate to worry about, if he were to tell him that Evan wanted to talk immediately that would do the big guy no good. For the moment JT felt like lying was the best solution, or at least … the least bad.

He texted Vincent explaining he was going out with Sarah and that he would text him again before heading home.

* * *

Where to start, Vincent was basically a ball of self doubt at the moment. She sensed it, somehow she felt he needed to get it out so she remained silent, looked at him with love and just waited for him to find the strength to spill it.

He was walking from one side of the room to the other, staring at the floor rubbing his face. The words he said were not making much sense but she listened without interrupting. At some point he stropped and just stood there staring back at her as if he was waiting for her answer.

"So … if I understand well, your problem is that you can't buy me a house and you can't even make love to me … so what am I even doing with you?" Catherine's tone was meant to emphasis how silly he sounded to her.

"No .. it's … the overall" he tried to explain.

"I'm just mocking you" she said standing up. Walking slowly toward him, she took his large hands into her own, delicate and small; the touch tingled him.

"_**I love you**_, whenever I'm with you I feel … _blessed_ … because I know you love me in return, just as much as I do. Nobody said it would be easy, but I won't give up on you because of those details, because that's what this is … _details_ … you, us … _**it's worth it**_." her voice was soft and full of honesty. She then cupped his face, tracing his scar with her forefinger. "Not even for the sum of those problems will make me back down".

He smiled, but sadly. What now ?

"There is something more … you're hiding the real reason why you're upset" she said backing away from him. "Why do I feel this whole monologue was just a way to push me away because you're afraid of something else" she added. He noticed she was frowning, damn, she couldn't hear his pulse but she sure could read him.

"About last night … I don't really know how to say it" Vincent confessed. "There is probably no good way to say it anyway" was her dry answer as she crossed her arms.

He took a deep breath and stare right into her hazel eyes, it took all the strength of the super soldier he was to hold her gaze. "Why were you not repulsed by the beast ?"

Catherine couldn't believe it, she rolled her eyes and sat back on the chair sighing heavily. He could sense she was upset. "I just …" he started before she cut him short "You would have prefer to see me run away from you?"

"No … but … I would understand you'd run from the beast".

"Sit down" she demanded. Vincent complied but somehow he looked like a scared little kid that had been caught doing something wrong.

"I told you last night already … it's a part of you … I would never run from you. I love you" how many time would she need to tell him. "It's your problem, not mine" those last words were tough.

Nervously Vincent chuckled, once again she was just repeating what JT had told him, maybe they were right.

Catherine yawned, "sorry … long day" she immediately said putting her hand on his knee.

"Sorry for … doubting …" lame but he was bad with words "I love you so much sometime I just … "

"It's ok, I know" she answered squeezing his hand gently, "are we good ?" Of course they were, he simply nodded in agreement.

"You're hungry … maybe I can help with that" he said shyly. She grinned "I always forget you can hear that … I'd love something to eat."

Doubt was still somewhere on a corner of his mind, and maybe it would never really go away but he wanted his chance at happiness and Catherine's determination made him believe in it.

* * *

As soon as he spotted JT entering the coffee shop Evan stood up and rushed to lead him out : "Not here, my place" he stated dryly.

JT couldn't help it, stressed as he was the words just blurbed out "Im not that easy, you could at least pay me a coffee or something before taking me home". Humor was his way to cope with this kind of difficult and uncomfortable situations but Evan did not laugh nor responded to the joke.

* * *

Making her way back to NY Heather tried to balance things in her head. The place for the party turned out to be not so bad … maybe even just perfect. And though she would have not organize it this way for herself she was starting to picture the party in her mind, things were falling in place, she was almost done with the organisation. How proud she was in the end to be the boss on that particular event, her superior trusted her and she felt like she was doing a good job.

As her well-known positivity was finally coming to the surface Heather's car started to play tricks on her. _Better safe than sorry_, her mother had always advised, so she stopped the car and try to find the source of the problem.

"Crap" she let out, she did not know how to fix a tire, what to do ? She needed help, she hesitated to call Mike, the blond guy she had met at the Karaoké bar. They had gotten out a couple of times only, but maybe he would come to her rescue ?

* * *

Finally they were in the privacy of Evan's apartment. The place was a cliché of British, very neat and clean, the decoration was obviously meticulous. The colors were quite light and cold and yet the atmosphere was comfortable, if only JT was in the right state of mind to appreciate it.

"So … what the hell is going on ?" JT asked nervously, not sure he really wanted to know.

Evan was tensed as well, "You might want to sit down …" he gestured a cream sofa on his right. After a short hesitation JT sat, he would probably need to anyway.

"I don't even know where to start" Evan started sitting on a matching arm-chair in front of JT. "It's such a mess …" standing back up he made his way to the piece of furniture where his best whiskey was hidden. "You might want to drink something" he continued taking out a pair of glasses and filling them up, maybe too much.

Sitting … drinking … that was getting worse, JT felt like the bad news coming his way was _major_ : "You're making me nervous just spill it already"

"Ok" he started putting the glasses on the table in front of them and sitting back down. "We are working on triple murder and … I don't know why I did this … but … I found a partial print and I just checked if it matched one of those on this card" he said taking the red card out of his wallet and handing it to a stunned JT. "And … I can't be sure if this is really that person … I mean it's just partial … but that's just too much to be a coincidence".

The look on JT's face gave him away, he was completely lost. What the hell is this card ? Why is the British doctor talking about a murder case to him ?

"I'm not sure I understand" he started to say as Evan was breathing with difficulty. The only connection they had was their research on the Vigilante, no name on the card … that was unusual. JT feared the worse … could it be what he thought.

"Don't tell me that … is this card from … the big M" he asked praying that the answer would be no.

Evan stared in silence and finally nodded slightly.

"This is bad …. bad, bad, bad …" JT stood and started walking anxiously around the living room. He had not touch his drink, he didn't even like whiskey but right now he probably needed it. He just grabbed the glass and empty it quickly drinking all of it the alcohol making him shiver.

"I'm not sure, but I wonder if Muirfield is not behind those murders, the police was too focus on trying to catch the Vigilante, they probably wanted to take the heat away from it so they could catch it" Evan tried to make sense of it all.

"That doesn't explain why you have this card, they contacted you … are you working with them ?" each of his questions made JT even more worried, each time he feared for the answer. "Yes" that was barely a whisper, Evan admitted, "I had no choice, I know to much and they know it …. and this beast has to be stopped anyway and they seem to be the only one that can help". The words sent a shiver down JT's spine, Muirfield was getting close and as obviously the doctor embarrassed their cause to catch Vincent. How stupid had he been to think Cat's friend would want to cure Vincent ?

"So what now ?" JT asked "Why telling me all this ?"

"I guess I needed to talk to someone, it's not like I can explain this to my boss …" his words were tainted of worry "I need to be sure, I have to talk to them".

The biochemist was in way over his head, he didn't know what to say and he was already wondering how he would break the news to Vincent, but for now he would try to get the most informations he could from Evan.

* * *

Mike parked next to Heather's car. "I'm glad you called" he said stepping out, somehow playing prince charming to a damsel in distress was nice and he really liked her, he took her call for help as a way for her to admit she liked him too.

After changing her tire he asked her shyly "Did you have dinner already … or …."

A smile lit up her face, "No I haven't … is that an invitation" she said wearing her most seductive grin. "I guess" he answered getting more confident.

Third date for the two, Heather was on cloud nine, maybe that tire was actually a good thing. She was successful at her job and having an incredibly good looking gentleman of a boyfriend, maybe life was back on the right track for her.

Being positive even during hard time had proven to be once more a good solution, she was ready to make the most of it. She texted her sister not to worry for her and that she'd be home late and jumped back in her car to follow her blond hero to have dinner, hopefully a romantic one.

* * *

Coming back to the warehouse was not easy, JT needed to get some air. Evan was with Muirfield and he seem to really want to catch Vincent, even if they didn't have much time to discuss that particular matter, the tone the doctor had use left no place for doubt.

Walking around in central park that late he enjoyed the fresh air and for a second he forgot, he closed his eyes and remember being a kid and playing with his friend Vincent. Back then everything was so easy, so normal, so beautiful. That second was over too quickly, JT had to talk to Vincent, but just the thought of it was painful. He was already picturing the despair in his friend's eyes. The guilt of knowing three innocent people had die to help him escape the police, the pain of knowing that one of Catherine's closest friend was chasing him and that once again she would be in a complex situation, because of him. At least that's how Vincent would see things.

JT took a deep breath and looked at his watch, it was already 10pm, and he still could not find the strength to make his way back home. Maybe talking to Catherine first would make it easier, they could break the news together to Vincent afterwards. Yes, that was it, he would go to her first.

* * *

That improvised dinner with Vincent had gone really well, they had laugh together and Catherine was relieved after the conversation they had had. Everything was finally right.

She got home; that day had been full of emotions. Hopefully the following day she would be cuffing the triple-threat killer, but right now she needed some rest. Good thing her sister was not home yet, the apartment was silent and calm, just what she needed at that moment.

She decided to make herself a cup of herb tea to help her sleep but as she was boiling the water she heard a knock on the door. Who could that be so late ? Heather said she'd be home late, but Cat had expected it to be later, and she would not knock … unless .. unless she had lost her keys, _again_. She chuckled at that thought and went to open the door.

"JT ?" he was the last person she had expected to see. "What are you doing here ?" she finally managed to ask letting him enter the apartment and quickly closing the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry, I know it's late but … this couldn't wait. I talked to Evan" like a bandage, JT thought it was better to get rid of the bad news right away. "Sit you're going to need it" he added.

Suddenly Cat got scared but she complied and waited for him to continue. As he told her everything he knew her heart started to race. One second everything was right the next she was back in a nightmare. She did not know who to worry about, Evan being involved with Muirfield or Vincent being chased by them. Not to mention how bad Vincent would take the news.

A feeling of guilt invaded her heart, Evan had been so close to the truth for a while and instead of trying to explain to him what was going on she had pushed him away and lie, forcing him to make more research on his own … and now he was on their side.

"He wants to catch Vincent, … he also said he wanted to protect you, that the Vigilante might be after you or something … I didn't understand everything but …." but Cat did know what that meant.

The night was only beginning, both of them knew the hard part would be to talk to Vincent, how should they break the news to him, who and when …

* * *

He had decided to let her go home on her own and go to bed, but the temptation was just too strong. And it was night, so it was not _that_ risky.

Vincent was now standing on top of the building in front of Catherine's apartment admiring her beautiful frame walking across her living room. He should have been surprised to see she was not to bed yet, but the lesson of the day had been to stop worrying and making up scenarios where everything was going bad so he just smiled naively looking at her. He was in awe of her when the sight of another familiar frame interrupted his thoughts, JT … what was he doing here. Something was off, he quickly got closer without even thinking.

"We should go tell him together" that was JT's voice, "You're right, but … not tonight, I'll stop by tomorrow morning" was Catherine's answer. Tell him what, Vincent got tensed and a glimmer of gold ran through his eyes.

* * *

As they had finally decided how things would go Catherine noticed a golden light through the window behind JT. "Oh no" she let the words escape her mouth as she ran to the window to open it, but Vincent was gone already.

"What ?" JT asked running toward her.

"VINCENT" she called in the night her voice full of fear and worry, "VINCENT" she repeated louder. "Please …" she whispered. JT was in panic, "Come on man, come back"

No matter how far he already was, he did hear their call. They were his friends, why would they hide anything from him, what were they talking about, should he go back now, or go calm down at the warehouse and wait for them to talk to him in the morning … he had yet to make up his mind.

"We need to find him" Cat was in panic, she couldn't help it she was always scared for him. They did not know what he had heard and how he would react but both thought the same … he might be beasting out somewhere. "I'll go to the warehouse and you just try to call him okay" JT was the one calming her down, that was unusual for him to be in control, he was panic man !

"Ok …" she exhale already dialling Vincent's number as JT was storming out of her place.

_**One second everything seemed to be a dream, the next it was a nightmare. How was that possible for things to fall apart so quickly.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_Sorry … I'm being a bit mean … I just love to write insecure Vincent ! Don't worry he is fine … for now ! Ahah !_

_Please review and tell me what you like/dislike the most, you can also give me crazy theories lol !_

_Much love to you guys._


	13. Chapter 13 : Behind the big M

**Chapter 13 : - Behind the big M.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_A little bit of Muirfield ... shall we ?_

* * *

**Previously in ATW : **_Evan suspect Muirfield to be behind the triple-threat killing and informed JT. Out of panic JT gave a late night visit to Cat to fill her in, and as they agreed on waiting for the morning to tell Vincent together he actually heard a part of their conversation and know they are hiding something._

* * *

JT arrived at the warehouse to find Vincent already in bed though he wasn't asleep. He couldn't see his face but he could imagine. JT opened his mouth but was cut short : "Apparently whatever you have to say can wait for tomorrow morning so good night" his tone was dry, full of anger and betrayal.

"Man, we are just trying to protect you … what did you hear ?" JT tried to sooth him.

"Nothing much, whatever …, just stick to your plan and wait for tomorrow".

The silence was deafening.

"I texted Catherine, … told her I'm safe and home so she doesn't worry so everything is fine" Vincent really was in no mood to talk now, he did not really know what to think, why would JT go behind his back to see Catherine, what was it that he couldn't tell him, why would she agree on keeping him in the dark. He felt like they treated him as a child, and he did not like that.

"Fine" JT threw his hand in the air, a sign of defeat, Vincent was stubborn and it would probably be a better idea to let him sleep on that. "We'll talk tomorrow then". He went to bed and muffled something about Vincent being paranoiac, which his friend heard of course yet he did not react.

Maybe he was overreacting, but right now he couldn't really talk about it and he was too tired to try.

* * *

The previous night had been overwhelming and even sleeping for days couldn't erase the fatigue on his face. Evan felt the need to confront Muirfield. JT had told him it was a terrible idea but he needed answers. Though the organisation had been kind of scary their mission was to protect people by getting rid of the monster hunting the streets of New York, he couldn't really believe they would kill random people just to take the heat off his case and hide their secrets, that couldn't be real. This was a nightmare.

His mind was wandering around as he was staring blindly at the coffee trembling in the mug he was holding with shaky hands. A beep on his phone woke him from his thoughts.

Unknown caller ID, it could only mean one thing : big M, as JT had named them. Before picking up he took a deep breath.

"Marks" he said instinctively.

"Take a paper and a pen and take note of the following number" the voice was soft and feminine, somehow innocent. She was probably young. "Wh-why ?" he asked as he was already searching actively for a pen.

"They want you to be able to contact them in case of emergency" she answered awkwardly calm.

"Why would there be an emergency … why now … ?" his voice was shaking giving his worry away.

She hesitated to talk but was alone, "… they said you might want to call them, while you are doing your research, if you find something, … I don't know why … but if they ask you I _just_ gave you the number, nothing more … ok ?" she waited for him to confirm, her voice was not so calm anymore.

"Sure, of course … what is that number then ?"

Did they know the police had found the supposed killer ? And if they did, how ? Hopefully they didn't bug his morgue, or worse his apartment, he would need to check on that soon.

* * *

She turned off the engine and glanced at the warehouse. Cat had parked quite far so as to avoid Vincent being able to hear her; she needed a little time to gather her thoughts and build up the strength to go in.

He was pissed, probably felt betrayed but he had no reason. His ability to imagine the worse case scenario never ceased to amaze her. Knowing how pigheaded he was she knew the conversation wouldn't be easy. Not to mention he did not need reasons to hate Evan, she already knew that he did not like him one bit.

She sighed and left the car, locking it before walking slowly toward the main entrance. No one greeted her, not this time. She made her way inside and found them having breakfast in the most uncomfortable silence ever.

"Morning" she said in a light voice showing off her brightest smile. The attempt to cheer them up was an epic fail.

"I see you're in a great mood" she was more talking to herself. Taking place next to Vincent and in front of JT she started to stroke her boyfriend's forearm hoping for a reaction she never got.

JT got tired of the heavy atmosphere and just broke the silence : "Last night … I- I learnt bad news, and I didn't really know how to tell you so I went to her" he started pointing at Cat, "We decided it was late and that we could at least let you have one night of sleep and wait for the morning before breaking it to you, THERE". He took no break in his statement, the words flew and there was not stopping him, it was like he wasn't even in control. "So for god's sake stop being so obstinate and mute 'cause you're making me nervous" he finished staring at his friend and finally breathing again.

"I am the reason you have to be careful and secretive toward everyone, the reason why you are in danger …" Vincent's gaze was oscillating between the two of them " I am enough of a burden for you two, you don't have to protect me from bad news". Now he was scared of what the bad news was and feeling guilty for overreacting, " … sorry …" he murmured lowering his head as Cat took his hand in hers, squeezing it tenderly. "It's ok" she told him with her soft voice.

"You're not a burden, we protect you 'cause we care, and you'd do the same for any of us" JT's voice was much more calm now. "Of course I would" Vincent's answer was full of honesty.

After a few second of silence Catherine had to jump right on the delicate matter, they had no time to waste she had to go to work soon : "We still need to talk about last night". She looked straight at JT and Vincent followed her gaze. It was the signal to start the tale of Evan and Muirfield and the triple-threat killer.

JT sighed and reluctantly started to tell every details, Vincent did not interrupt him but anger grew inside of him knowing Evan had betrayed Catherine by working with Muirfield. When his friend got to the part where the big M was in fact behind the triple-threat killing, his anger was replace with guilt. It was from that feeling they had tried to protect him, he understood now.

* * *

"We searched all night in the area of the apartment with no luck" Wolanski stated to Tess. He hated he had to report to her as if she was his superior, along with the fact he had had to work all night.

"Go home, Cat and I will take over" Tess ordered quite annoyed at his incompetence.

"Where's Cat ?" she then yelled before noticing Evan walking in the precinct slightly late, she met him half way, "Not very British of you to be late" her eyes widen as she expected an witty answer.

"I … I didn't hear my alarm"

"Worse. Excuse. Ever. …" she almost laughed at him, "but seriously, have you seen Cat ?"

"Here" she heard coming from the main door, Cat was out of breath. "Sorry" she managed to say as she arrived next to her colleagues.

"Let me guess … you didn't hear your alarm either …" Tess said caustically.

Of all the times Cat had felt uncomfortable at Tess' insinuations concerning Evan and her, this time was the worse. She glanced weirdly at him, thinking about his involvement with Muirfield just because she lied to him and he wanted to protect her. She felt a mix of anger and guilt, but now was not the time to worry about that.

"Earth to Cat … we have a murderer to catch remember ?" Tess was waving in front of Cat's eyes.

"Yeah … yeah … So … fill me in."

* * *

Cat had left in precipitation so as not to be _too_ late for work, leaving Vincent in JT's hands.

"Look man … it's not your fault ok … it's not like you killed those people …" as he said it JT realised it was not going to work as comfort.

"Yeah … I didn't kill those ones … but I killed others … and still, they died so that the cops would stop investigating me, the result is the same" Vincent's voice was full of sadness and guilt yet JT detected a bit of anger too. "I don't really like your tone … don't tell me you're thinking …" but his friend cut him short.

"Someone need to stop them" veins appeared on his face and hands and JT started freaking out.

"Calm down big guy, we can't just barge in … plus we don't even know where to barge …."

Vincent looked at him straight in the eyes a glimpse of gold in his, "But Evan might know". He was making his way to the door when JT's voice stopped him.

"WAIT ! … What are you going to do ?"

"I'm going to find him and make him spill everything he knows about Muirfield's whereabouts !"

"I know you hate the guy … but … man I can't believe you're making me say that" JT sat down and tried to catch his breath, "we lied to him … Cat … me … he was so close to the truth and Muirfield took advantage of him, they basically brain washed him … it's …. it's not his fault"

Since when was he on team Evan ? Vincent turned around, his breathing was heavy, after those words it was hard to control himself, "I thought you were my friend … what are you even saying ? Whose side are you on ?"

"Hey there, of course I'm your friend dude ! For god sake's I've been living in a warehouse with you for a decade you have no right to doubt me ok ! I know you hate the guy, and I hate him to … not just by solidarity with you ! This guy was stupid enough to let his feelings for Cat get him into Muirfield, and he clearly think you're a big bad monster that needs to be stop, but for his defence he only got one side of the story".

Vincent was listening carefully but rage was growing in him, the reminder that Evan was having feeling for Catherine was so not helping and JT could see it, literally.

"What I'm trying to say is that, even if you hate that dude he still is a friend of Cat and you can't just rip his head off. We still can try to show him that Muirfield is not the good protective organisation he thinks, and with what he found out he is more likely to believe us now and switch to team _creature_, as he likes to call you". JT made quote sign with his fingers as he used the same term as Evan to describe Vincent.

Somehow the beast was calming down, JT was probably right. "Maybe … but what if he doesn't listen ?" Vincent asked in a low growl.

"Pretty sure if Cat talks British-Don Juan listens" wrong choice of words, JT knew it the second the words left his mouth but in moments of stress like that his mouth would slip and now it was too late, and though he noticed yet one other glimpse of gold in his friend's eyes, weirdly enough Vincent seemed to be calm again.

"I guess we should wait for Catherine to come back from work then" he said walking toward the punching bag, maybe some sport would help get the anger out.

* * *

Joe lead a press conference still letting quite some room for Catherine and Tess to proudly announce they were the one to catch the triple-threat killer; at least Tess was proud, Cat was still wondering who they had arrested since she knew Muirfield was behind everything.

They had ordered for all cops in uniform to leave the area and had stationed two detectives undercover in the neighbourhood waiting for the perp to come back get some of his stuffs, which he was stupid enough to do. Wolanski had mocked them and their ridiculous plan and he was now witnessing their victory with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"The citizens of New York can now be reassured, the killer has been arrested and the proof are solid against him, he won't come out anytime soon." Joe's voice was covered by the sounds of the flashes and the murmurs of the journalists dying to know every macabre details.

* * *

"FUCK" he yelled smashing the coffee mug she had just brought him. The TV was on and he had just witness the victory press conference of the NYPD, obviously he was not rejoicing about it.

"GET OUT" he then yelled at her, and he did not need to say it twice she ran back to her desk outside his office.

Elsa was a young and charming woman, quite tall and slim. She had been working there for months now and her dedication seemed appreciated. The salary was quite high for a secretary and she knew she was lucky to have gotten this job and would be careful not to lose it. Most of the time she was making calls to deliver coded messages that she did not understand or filling some paper forms. Of course she was not that naïve that she didn't suspect this organisation to be edgy, but she needed the money and was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

In the precipitation as she had rushed back to her desk she had left the door from the office of her superior slightly open, and she could see him inside through the shades despite the lack of light. He was sitting on his desk, and picked up the phone before dialling a number. She was not listening, but she could hear. On the other line a low voice answered but she couldn't not make out the words. She only heard one side of the conversation.

"They got him already" he sounded quite pissed.

"We need to send suits to get him back … where are we on the Keller case ? Any sign of him ?"

The voice on the other end was not loud enough and she couldn't quite understand, but whatever it said was not pleasing to the ears of her boss. "So you're telling me that this whole operation was useless ?"

He listened to the answer of the other voice and then added "Yeah we got rid of them but the main point was to buy time to catch him ! You know the cops are going to investigate him again now …. FUCK … how can you be so incompetent ? … I should fire you ! We have to get on plan B, get on that NOW "

Again an inaudible answer but her bosses voice made her shiver "yeah I know we have to be careful for them no to be suspicious but right now we don't have much of a choice, we can't let them get any closer"

Scared at the idea he would notice that she could hear everything, Elsa decided to sneak to the ladies room, this way she could pretend she didn't know what had been going on in his office this whole time. As she was at the door of the closest rest room the phone from her desk rang. "Shit" she thought, the phone rang again and her boss hang up his and stormed out of his office as she rushed back to reach the phone.

"I … I … was in the ladies room" she said quickly before answering the phone.

He frowned and went back to his office carefully closing the door behind him.

"What can I do for you ?" she said to the caller with her most charming voice leaving no sign of her fear to the person on the line.

"Oh … that … you're the lady that gave me the number right ? … It's … I'm Doctor Marks"

"Right, I am, why are you calling, is there a problem ?" her tone was still quite calm.

"I'd like to meet up with someone … I have questions, quite important questions." she could hear he was trying to hide his stress.

_**Even after JT advised him not to confront Muirfield, Evan decided he should still try to find out what was behind the whole big M organisation. He needed to know he had been right to trust them.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_Of course you guys think he was wrong to trust them ! AHAH ! And you'll soon see if he realise it … or not ! Ahah !_

_The next chapter will be longer … maybe a bit too long but I don't want to cut into it, so ..._

_So are you enjoying the ride ? Free cookies if you review ! (home made ! ahah)_


	14. Chapter 14 : Where to start

**Chapter 14 : - Where to start.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N :**_ First a big thank you to Frauke (darksigyn) who read everything and took the time to review ALL chapters, and who is now helping me with the writing too. I'm honoured since I'm a bit of a fan of her work !_

_Ok get ready this is my longest chapter so far ! I hope you'll like it, I didn't have the heart to cut it._

* * *

**Previously in ATW : **_Vincent knows about Evan involvement's with Muirfield and is not happy about it, but JT convinced him to give the guy a chance to switch sides. Yet our British doctor is still shocked at the discovery that Muirfield is behind the triple-threat killing and his need to know more is stronger than anything : he wants to talk to them._

* * *

Going to the warehouse after work had become a habit. She was always taking a different way though; she wanted to be sure no one would find Vincent. _Careful_ was the motto and when Vincent's safety was at stake there was no _too careful_.

When she walked in she had two pairs of eyes stuck on her.

"What ?" she asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"We were waiting for you … did you talk to Evan ?" Vincent asked immediately.

He couldn't wait, he needed to know what was going on with that guy, his connection to Muirfield was dangerous.

"Today was a busy day I didn't really have an occasion to talk to him, we caught the _presumably_ killer. Though I wonder who he is. We are supposed to interrogate him some more tomorrow, find out his motives and all so we can properly close the case" as she was telling about her day she sat next to them still feeling their gazes on her. "I wouldn't know where to start with Evan" Cat admitted in a sigh.

After lying for so long, pushing him away but not too far, she knew he didn't trust her anymore, so what could she really do.

"According to JT we should try to make him switch to team me !" Vincent's tone was a bit mockingly, he did not really this plan would work.

"I agree, we need to talk him into seeing that you are not a threat … but … the question remains, _where do I even start_ !" she paused and looked at Vincent then JT and continued "I was so dishonest with him, I think he might not be willing to listen to me anymore."

Cat and Vincent then both turned toward JT who had remained silence so far. "What ? … you want _me_ to talk to him ?" Though he had known Evan for a short amount of time, right now he seemed to be the only person in the room that he would listen to.

"He probably trusts you more than me" Vincent noticed the sad tone in her voice and that made him want to smash something. It was hard for him to understand that despite Evan joining Muirfield Cat still cared a lot for him.

The silence grew uncomfortably. "Fine … I'll call him. I'll be right back … be nice !" he said before leaving them alone.

"I should go" Cat said as soon as JT was out of sight.

"Why ?" Vincent grew worried, there was no rush, she could hang out a bit with him, he wanted her to but she was already standing up.

"Heather wasn't home last night. I haven't been spending much time with her lately with the whole … I mean I worked a lot. And she texted me earlier, she wants to have a pizza night, probably has a lot to tell about her love life" she answered chuckling a bit. Seeing his sad expression she cupped his face and kissed him lightly. "I want to stay a bit longer, but … I'm still worried about Heather … I want to make sure that she is getting over the whole … you know …" Of course he understood, she was obviously referring to Darius' death, he lowered his head and stared at his hands nervously tapping on the table.

"I do" he did, he truly did but that didn't make it easier to have her leave so soon.

"I"ll make it up to you" she said smilingly hoping it would make him smile in return. "Tomorrow night, I'll make sure that Heather is out so you can come over for dinner. "

"That would be nice" finally he was smiling. She loved his smile, so charming.

* * *

Evan had written down the address and was ready to go there. He needed answers. He still couldn't believe that this organisation actually would do that, it was not possible. Was it ? He just needed to hear them confirm that they had nothing to do with all that, that this was just a misunderstanding.

But the evidence was quite disturbing, the more he thought about it the more difficult it was to convince himself that they were innocent. And if they indeed weren't … how would they react ? It was too late to back down he had to go there, so he shook his head hoping to get those thoughts off his mind and while he was putting his coat on his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"JT ?" he answered "What's going on ?" he had not expected to hear from him so soon. Their last conversation had not ended so nicely. JT had told him he was being stupid and that he should get involved as little as possible with this whole Muifield thing.

"I needed to talk to you. Look I know you want to confront them and all, but I guess I was not very … diplomatic with you last night. "

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize" Evan cut him off.

"No … It's just … they are _dangerous_ ! If they think you are doubting them … I mean you saw how little respect they have for life, right ?"

"Actually … I called them, I'm meeting them in half an hour. I'm sure … I'm sure there is a logical explanation, it can't be, they can't have done that !" hearing JT's concern was not helping, his voice was shaking he too had started to wonder if he had not been too impulsive calling for a meeting with them and he was starting to regret it.

"What ? Where ?"

"They gave me an address … but that's probably just a temporary office, I doubt they'd give me the location of their headquarters" Evan sensed that JT was interested in information about Muirfield and though he wondered why, he hoped that it was just misplaced curiosity.

"You can't just walk in there hoping they'll tell you they haven't done anything ! They are _dangerous_ ! They probably are responsible for all of this, and if they sense you doubt their methods …" JT's voice got tainted with fear, he was repeating himself but that was all he could say.

He was right, Evan had been so caught up in his quest for answer that he had not really thought about the risks. "It's too late … I can't just … I can't just cancel now." His voice gave away his growing anxiety.

"You can't spook them, if you don't want to become one of your morgue's corpeses …"

Evan had to think fast, he had to go there so he needed a reason, he had to find something he could say so as not to upset them.

"How about I make them believe I'm trying to cover up for them, … I mean they once asked me to cover up evidences … and you're right I have proofs that link them … I just … it's a nightmare …" there it was, he had to try convincing himself otherwise but he had failed. It was them, it was just too big of a coincidence. They were guilty : this organisation was really shady. How could he doubt one second the evidence he had in front of his eyes, he should have known better. Wishful thinking, he never realised how dangerous that could be.

"Uhm …I guess it could work … you better hope it does" JT was a bit sceptic but at this point they didn't have many options.

"Well I'll try to go with that, I better go now or I'll be late … I'll call you right afterward"

It felt good to be able to talk to someone. Evan was still scared at the idea of going there and he was more and more questioning his involvement with Muirfield but at least he had someone to share his concerns with.

* * *

It was windy. The sound of the paper trembling in his shaky hands was the only one he could hear. The street was deserted, almost abandoned just like the building he was facing. He checked the address he had written down : this was the right place.

The area was similar to the one he remembered from his first encounter with Muirfied, A surveillance camera was pointing at the door. He had not had the time to really think about how he would present things, the most important was to make them believe he was _ok_ with the way they handled things.

The doors opened automatically and he walked in toward the lovely blond lady.

"Uhm … Doctor Marks, I believe I'm being expected" he announced himself.

"Yes, you are, follow me" she said politely. He recognized the voice from the phone but did not dare say a word, he was surprised that she was actually leading him to the meeting point; as far as he remembered she had been really cold the first time he had met her, yes because this _was_ the same woman.

"Sit" a masculine voice said coming from the darkness of the large office. The young woman left immediately.

The room was almost empty, aside from a broad ebony desk and a chair there was not much. The man was standing near a window and Evan could only spot his silhouette as he was turning his back to him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about ?"

He cleared his throat and began carefully : "I … I found some evidence that seem to link your organisation to the murders the NYPD has been investigating. I thought you should know, ... I destroyed the evidence of course."

"Good call" the man stated calmly "I guess I overestimated my agents on that mission" if he was surprised that he had discovered their odd business it did not show.

"My secretary mentioned you had questions"

Evan swallowed, his heart started beating wildly "I … uhm … I figured that you wanted to take the heat off the Vigilante case and I was just … wondering if you had been able to close in on him while the police was busy". His heart beat slowed down as he was proud of his answer, it seemed believable, after all he had joined them because he wanted to catch the creature.

"I'm afraid not, we are going to need your help on that in the near future."

After a few second sof silence that felt like minutes Evan dared to continue : "If you don't mind me asking, the man they arrested …"

"One of our agents, he'll be picked up by the FBI tomorrow and will be assigned to a new mission, don't you worry about him. Since you're here, I would appreciate if you could write down location plan how to find the files the police have so far on that Vigilante, you know … case numbers and all. Since you're the only one that truly knows which case he was involved in, I wouldn't want to miss some case files because the police didn't tight them to him"

"Now ?" Evan asked surprised.

"Of course not, but I need them before 10am tomorrow, that when the FBI will be picking up the information to take over the Vigilante case and the triple threat murder as they called it. We no longer can risk your lieutenant getting too close. You have the number of my secretary you'll give the informations to her" That voice was so monotonous , so calm and deep it was giving him chills.

"Sure, anything to help apprehend that creature" he was trying his best to control his pulse.

After a short pause the Muirfield agent added, "Will that be all Dr Marks ?"

"Yes" he said shyly, this place was creeping him out. He stood quietly and after a polite "Have a nice evening", he left the room.

* * *

Vincent was trying to sleep but couldn't. He kept thinking about Evan and about the consequences of his connection to Muirfield, how that was putting him and Catherine in danger. After shifting posing a few times he decided to get up and get a glass of fresh water to clear his throat and hopefully his mind. That's when he ran into JT.

"Ah good … you're awake"

"Your heart is racing, what's wrong ?"

JT took a deep breath before spilling his guts. "Ok … when I called Evan he was on his way to Muifield, and he … we talked about what he would say and he pretended to be covering for them. And he just called me back with news." he paused looking at his friend.

Vincent got tensed and sat gesturing JT to do the same.

"That was them, the murders … and the killer, it's one of their own. They'll have fake FBI agent pick him up tomorrow. Well I hope they are fake at least. But they also plan on getting the case files of the Vigilante, since the police doesn't' know about your DNA Evan was instructed to give them the files number so that once they have clearance from Joe they can take all they need. Seems a little odd that they would falsify FBI paper work to get you off the NYPD's radar, but I guess they think it's worth the risk if at the same time they can get information ..."

Vincent was on his feet in one quick motion and started pacing the floor anxiously : his chair was thrown in the process making JT's heart skip a bit. "He has until 10am to give the numbers, meaning they'll be taking the files soon. … Please say something you are making me even more nervous, that shouldn't be possible !"

"What can I say … I don't even know what's on those files, and … that Evan guy he has personal files on those cases right ? What if he gives them too ? … That's bad …" he was thinking out loud and that was not something to calm JT down.

"From his own research he only showed the DNA part so far, all they know is that you are mutating, but what he has on the cases in particular he never revealed anything to them … And now that he is doubting them he won't. But the files the police have … With what Muirfield knows about you those additional info could do damage, especially if they link Catherine"

"Catherine …" Vincent echoed, he had not even thought they would manage to find a link. But most cases he had interfered with were hers : that would look suspicious. "Evan can't give them all the cases, they'll find her, they'll …" he couldn't even imagine what they would do.

* * *

"He was so adorable, he blushed when I kissed him on the cheek to thank him for fixing my tire and inviting me for dinner, that was just the cutest thing ever" Heather was telling her older sister her eyes shinning like she was thinking of prince charming.

"That does not sound like your type though" Cat was mocking. Hearther never really dated any romantic guy, she had a way of choosing bad boys, kind of like her sister.

"ha-ha" Heather did not find this very funny, "I thought you'd be happy for me"

"Of course I am" she answered taking another slice of pizza, "I'm glad to see you smile, and … to be honest I admire your strength, what you went through is not easy but … you are moving on."

Heather smiled, it was a shy and sad smile as she remembered Darius' charming grin, she missed it. "I have to move on, and … Mike is helping, maybe it's a good thing that he is so different from my exes, I mean, for once I'm falling for a good guy." her eyes sparkled at the thought of when he escorted her home.

"Earth to Heather" Cat yelled to wake her sister from her fairy-tale dreams.

Both sisters laughed, it was such a nice evening and though Cat was still preoccupied by the whole Muirfield-slash-Evan thing, she was able to cover up and witnessing her sister's growing happiness was heart-warming.

"Maybe you should see him more often, if you like him so much ! He has a good effect on your mood, I think I like him already" Cat said, she was thinking of her own man and seeing _him_ more often actually.

Heather clapped her hands in excitement "OH YES ! You should totally meet him !" That made Cat's smile drop slightly, "I … it might be a bit too soon, you might scare him away …"

"Ahahaha ! You _indeed_ are scary" the younger sister answered mocking her.

Catherine's phone was vibrating on the kitchen counter, "Vincent" it read, "I have to take that, sorry" she rushed to her room, "I'll be a minute".

They had finished their dinner anyway so Heather started to clean the kitchen a bit, she knew too well that Cat would take _a lot_ more time than that !

Once the dishes was done she yawned and decided to go to bed, she was lacking of sleep she needed a longer night. "I'm going to bed … NIGHT" she yelled toward her sister's room.

"Uhm .. yeah good night … sorry" Cat's voice was muttered by the closed door.

* * *

"Fake FBI agent or real … that doesn't change much, we can't have them get those files, I'll make sure to take off some of the evidence, and … maybe we should change the names on the files, if they take them tomorrow morning no other cop will have time to access them before, so no one will suspect anything right ?." she was trying to find a solution.

Vincent was not comfortable with her having to tamper with evidence, _again_.

"Does it mean I have to call Evan again ?" JT asked concerned. They had put the phone on speaker.

"No … I think it's time I go talk with him. We can't avoid that forever. He already figured I am connected to the Vigilante, and that I'm lying to him. I can't pretend anymore, I owe him the truth."

"Owe him ?" Vincent was not really happy about what he had just heard. He was clinching his fist trying to keep the beast inside. JT could see it and there was no doubt that Cat would suspect it too.

"He is my friend, Vincent … " she knew it was useless to try anyway. "We don't have much time, Heather went to bed, I'm going to check if she is asleep and sneak out."

"I'm coming with you" Vincent was already putting his jacket on.

"No you are not" that was firm and definitive and her tone froze his blood in his veins. "She's right, you shouldn't go there" JT said.

"I … I can't let you do all that and just … what … sit there and wait ?"

"YES YOU CAN, and you will ! " JT's tone was suddenly authoritarian, …" Please" he added on a much gentler tone. "We don't know if there aren't some Muirfield guys around or something."

"If there are then Catherine shouldn't go either !"

"They would recognize you but not me … Please" Cat echoed JT's plea.

After a moment of hesitation Vincent complied and took his jacket off . "Fine, but be careful, and call me when you're back home."

"I'll text you, it will probably be late. …. I love you"

Her last words made JT quite uncomfortable : he remained silent so has not to disturb the moment.

"I love you too" Vincent whispered right before Cat hung up.

* * *

Facing that door Catherine got hit by all the guilt. Evan was in danger, and she was about to ask him to cheat Muirfield which would inevitably put him in deeper peril. Breathing was hard, her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her palms were getting sweaty.

She moved her right hand up but paused before knocking, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second. When she finally had the strength to, she tapped on the door.

Evan was not asleep but he looked tired, he had deep black circles under his eyes as he opened for her.

"Cat ?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sorry … I know it's late, but … we need to talk" her voice was so low, she almost had tears in her eyes that made his heart break.

Without a word he got out of the way so she could walk in and he locked the door behind them. Now that he was sure Muirfield had not bugged his apparent nor his morgue – he had that checked out that day – he knew they could talk here, but that didn't make the situation any less uncomfortable.

He quickly closed his computer before pushing it aside and apologized for his clothing, he was wearing his pyjamas already and a robe above it. Offering a beverage was the right thing to do when receiving visit and he did so, Cat accepted the offer and he served her a glass of wine while she was taking a sit on his couch. Something made him think that the wine would help go through the conversation.

_**She still did not know where to start, they needed to talk and she knew he wouldn't like to hear what she had to say. But if she wanted to protect him, keeping him in the dark was no longer the way to do so, and at this point Cat doubted it had ever been a good solution to keep him out of danger.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_So it was a bit too short of a chapter … I proof read and it became too long ahahah ! I hope you don't mind that it's longer than the few previous chapter !_

_I was eager to write the confrontation between Evan and Cat, it's going to be a complicate conversation, hopefully I won't screw it up ! Are you looking forward to it ? _

_Please leave a little note so I know if you like where I'm taking you all !_


	15. Chapter 15 : Breath

**Chapter 15 : - Breath.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_So finally (sorry it took so long to update) Evan and Cat are about to talk ! I see most of you are looking forward to it … let's just hope I don't screw that one up. One thing is sure … for some of you … it's probably not what you expected … not yet at least._

_Kara Lang : hope you won't be disappointed, and thx for leaving a note._

_And thank you to Frauke (darksigyn) for her help, so precious =} And you can thank her for this chapter is LONG ! ahah !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW **: _Evan visited Muirfield and learn a bit about there plans and informed JT. Now Cat decided to go talk to him (finally) and hopefully have his help to counter the big M plans. Will he shift team Vincent ? BTW … when he let her enter his apartment Evan closed his computer before Cat could see what he was doing … what else does he have to hide ? (I like to tease you guys)_

* * *

"What I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy to hear … I … Obviously you noticed that I was hiding something from you, but … I only did this to protect you."

All this time Catherine had felt like pushing him away and lying was the best to keep him safe, but now that she knew he had been hired by Muifield she was forced to admit how wrong she had been. And he had no idea who they were and what they were capable of, but _she_ knew. She felt guilty for being the very reason he was in so much trouble.

Evan grew concerned with each word that was leaving her mouth : he listened carefully not daring to interrupt her.

"I know the Vigilante … he is not a monster … he … he is not a threat, especially not to me." she knew she had to choose her words carefully to avoid irritating him. But Evan did not react to her confession, his face was not displaying any emotion and that puzzled her.

"He kills people … " he said in a very calm and monotonous tone, "I know it's tempting to see him as some kind of hero, but … he killed innocent people too … Darius …" but she cut him off.

"NO" she couldn't restrain herself, "Darius was pointing a gun at Heather, those men told him to shoot her and he was about to do it Vi- .. he … he just wanted to save Heather, which he did. He never meant to kill Darius, and … it was wrong but you can't say that Darius was innocent" she swallowed loudly as she realised she had almost revealed Vincent's name but he did not seem to have picked up on that detail.

Evan did not know what was worse, that she seemed to know the identity of that monster or that she was trying to justify his actions. Rage was growing, his blood was boiling in his veins and he wasn't able to even find words. He fought the urge to just stand and break something.

She could see he was trying to contain himself so in an attempt to calm him Catherine decided to remind him of the tunnels. Vincent is not a bad guy and he has to realize it.

"When … when I found you in the old subway tunnels, you … you heard him right ? " She was cautious, making sure that he was listening carefully. He nodded and gritted his teeth to keep the anger inside. "I had called him. He … he was not feeling well, he was having some side effects he shouldn't have come but … when I" she emphasised the I strongly, " when Iasked him … he came, and he saved your life."

"By killing someone, and don't tell me he deserved it … you're a cop Cat ! You can't protect someone that kills even if his victims are criminals, they have rights too … I mean … I don't even recognize you anymore ! I look at you but I don't see you … not anymore, what happened to you ? What did he do to you ?" Evan was now standing and his hands moving without coherence. He had tried to keep it all inside, to be calm, but he couldn't.

"I know ! I'm not saying it is right. I'm can't ask you to approve, I don't either." she paused and took a deep breath. "I just want you to understand" as Cat said those words a silent tear fell on her cheek. She could not hold it in, she felt guilty for lying to him and was scared of the consequences for Vincent's safety. The combination of the two emotions was overwhelming and even Catherine could not resist the pressure. "I know it's hard but … Please his situation is just …." she was looking for the appropriate word but could not find it.

"What … _complicated_ ?" he sighed "Seriously Cat if you came here to cover up for him just go" he turned his back to her and rubbed his face.

She could see how much she had hurt him. Catherine knew for a while that Evan had feelings for her, but she was only now realizing to what extend. And it killed her to see she had broken his heart. Guilt, so much remorse that it actually hurt her physically.

"I … I came because … because I know you are in contact with Muirfield."

He looked back at her with wide eyes, how did she know ?

"JT told me …" she added looking at her feet.

"How do you even know him ? … Don't tell me he is friend with that creature !" his voice was shaking with anger. He felt betrayed, she had lied to him and probably even made JT work and lie to him to, how could she ?

"He is not a creature …" she couldn't help it, she had to correct him, Vincent was human. "But I'm not here because of him, I worry about you … The only reason I didn't tell you about this was to protect you, I never thought that …"

"That I would also want to protect you ? " he finished for her, Evan was more and more annoyed.

Catherine took a deep breath and looked straight in his eyes hers filled with tears threatening to fall. "I was wrong, I know that now, I should have told you but … right now we have more urgent matters to talk about" another tear fell and this time he noticed it, that saddened him to see her like that. "I hate that I have to ask this of you but …"

She wondered how she would be able to look at herself in a mirror after asking so much of him and putting him in even more danger than he already was. Especially when she was the reason he was in this position in the first place. Not to mention how much pain she was causing him. He trusted her, he cared for her and she had betrayed him, that was how she imagined he felt in that moment.

His sad face turn red with rage again, "WHAT ? You came to ask a favor … you want me to protect your …. _friend_?" using that word didn't seem fit to him but he didn't know how to call the creature anymore.

"It's not just for him … it's for me …" she exhaled loudly, "the case he intervened on … most of them are linked to me … and …" she started to explain almost in a whisper. Catherine couldn't even look at him in the eyes, her gaze had fallen back on her shoes.

"They'd chase you to get to him … " Evan realised sadly.

The conversation continued a bit longer, she told him how Vincent saved her the night of her mother's death, that she discovered that she had worked for Muirfield and got killed because of that. The subway when the fake FBI agents tried to kill her. She was yet avoiding talking too much about Vincent so as not to upset Evan more, she wanted to emphasis the danger Muirfield represented and of course he agreed on helping her changing a few names on the case files so they wouldn't find a link between her and their experiment gone wrong.

"Fine, we meet early tomorrow to take care of that so I can call them to give the case numbers …. but I'm not doing this for the creature, I strictly do it to help _you_, that was my intent all along anyway" he finally said on a dry tone. He was mad at her, mad for lying to him, mad for siding with a monster; but she was still his friend, maybe more than that to his eyes. He would do anything to protect her.

"I know" she wanted to correct him again tell him that Vincent was not a monster or a creature, but now was not the time to. "You know … Maybe … Maybe you should meet him … " she started to say hesitantly. It was maybe too soon to ask, but she cared deeply about Evan and she couldn't bear the thought of him hating her and Vincent. She needed him to understand. She held her breath waiting for his reaction to her proposition.

"What would this be good for ?"

"I just want you to understand why I protect him, he is not a monster, he is … _human_" she tried to smile lightly and approached him to stroke his arm gently but he took a step back.

"For now we focus on getting Muirfield off your trail and then we'll see if I can still handle talking to you" Evan's declaration was dry and almost made Cat's heart stop. Had she lost him forever ? She just nodded and left in silence, he didn't even look at her as she made her way out.

Once he heard the door's closing sound he opened back up his computer. On the screen three windows with information on the past jobs of the victims of the triple-threat killing. All of them had had a period of a few years when their whereabouts were not acquainted. One of them was a searcher in DNA, the other a surgeon, obviously people Muirfield could have needed … just like him. The last one was military and had been on a classified mission for a few years. That could also be Muirfield. After all if they could have fake FBI agents – or at least he hoped they were fake – take files from the NYPD they could certainly erase traces of people's past in the police database.

Before Catherine's visit he had been studying those documents and had come to the conclusion that it was highly possible that they had been Muirfield agents. The triple-threat operation hit two birds with one stone, got the attention off the Vigilante and get rid of agents gone rogue, or not needed anymore. The thought sent chills down his spine.

Cat's visit and her story about her mother was somehow a sort of confirmation that his fears were well-founded. When he had joined Muirfield to protect Cat he did not know how dangerous it was. But now he did, and he still was ready to do anything he could to help her. That made him realize that no matter how much he tried to hide it to himself, _he was in love with her_ and would do _anything_ for her even if it meant putting his own life at risk. Yet he was not blind, and he knew that despite her worry for him she did not share his intense feelings.

* * *

As predicted the FBI agent came to pick up the perp, which pissed Joe off : his team had solved the case but those idiots in suits were just coming at the last minute to do the easiest part of the job. How he despised when they did this, but he couldn't do much he had to let them proceed. Yet that was not the worst. They requested to take over the Vigilante's investigation and this time the lieutenant argued against it. But it was vain, he had to sign the papers for the release of all the cases' documents concerning his brother's killer.

Catherine glanced up from her desk as a pair of agents in their shiny suits marched to the evidence room to take the case files they had requested access too. She tried not to stare at them and just went back to flipping pages of a folder to fake being busy.

Muirfield wouldn't find anything interesting in those files so for now it seemed that Vincent would be safe, she was relieved.

"So that's it ? We solved that and they just take it away ?" Tess asked sitting at her desk.

"What else can we do ?" Cat did not even peek at her. "Fuck this shit" Tess added swirling on her chair before standing and leaving.

"Where are you going ?" Cat asked surprised. "Ladies room, what are you the cops or something ?" she answered jokingly not slowing down. Cat laughed back "Actually …" and Tess rolled her eyes.

While she was making her way she almost ran into the FBI agents taking Jake Bryant away. She frowned at them but they ignored her. _Who do they think they are ?_ She thought to herself. It was not the first time in her career that she had seen those idiots take a case from the NYPD but that annoyed her each time.

* * *

The morning as they had been in the evidence room taking care of the Vigilante case before Muirfield would collect them he had remained silent avoiding to look at her or to even touch her. That was not him : he had always been flirty with her, warm and smiling. Given the situation, tampering with evidence, Catherine had not really made any comments but now she felt like she should try to talk to him. Hoping to find his old self, even though she knew it would be hard for him to be friendly with her again so soon after learning all of her secrets. Actually, not all of them, he knew she was in contact with the Vigilante but from their conversation it seemed he only thought of him as a friend of Cat, and he was much more, so much more.

"Can we talk … please" she almost begged Evan.

Tess and Cat had a new case, and he was checking the evidence for them but he had hoped that she wouldn't have come alone to collect information.

"About the case sure, everything else … no" his voice was calm, cold. She missed his joyful sarcasm and jokes, the way he would call her _sweetheart_, and knowing it was her fault, that she had hurt him made her feel terrible.

"I'm so sorry … I don't know what else to say" it was only a whisper, full of shame and regrets.

"The victim is Emma Winters, 32 she had intercourses few hours before she died." He was walking around the corpse pointing now at her throat. "She was first strangled, the attacker had quite small hands maybe a woman. She was then killed through suffocation by a pillow. She also has defensive wounds, and I found DNA under her nails. Couldn't find a match in the database."

He then handed Cat a stack of paper, his notes on the case, and turned his back to her, he had other cases to work on.

"I understand you need a little time, but … I hope that you'll accept my offer to meet him." As he did not say a word she continued, using the last card she had in her hands : "I know JT told me that you wondered why he only attacked criminals and that you thought he had a conscience and even wondered if he would want to be cured … don't you still ask yourself those questions ?"

He did not answer. Downhearted due to his silence Cat made her way back to the door and as she opened it she heard him, almost whisper "I do".

She turned back to look at him full of hope again but he was still not facing her. "Whenever you're ready, whenever you want to … I'll arrange a meeting. I don't want to lose your friendship Evan, and now that … I mean with Muirfield and all, I'm scared for you … I want to make sure you're safe." He should have been happy to hear how much she cared about him, but when she said friendship, his heart ached a little. "I'll think about it" he managed to say as a tear fell on his left cheek without her knowing.

* * *

"She owed her money and she has no alibi, so far I'd bet on the room-mate" Cat said looking at the board summing up the information they had on that case.

"So the fact she had sex before dying would just be a coincidence ?" Tess was thinking out loud.

A detective walked toward the two partners, "Marks tested it, the DNA is no match, he wanted me to tell you that's not the room-mate."

The fact that Evan wouldn't even come himself, probably because he did not want to see her caused Catherine heartache. "Back to square one" she tried to maintain a straight face since Tess had no idea what was going on.

"I say we finish that up tomorrow, I can't focus on that right now" the tall Latina was upset, was it Joe again ?

"What's going on ?" Catherine was concerned, she had not taken much attention to Tess that day, she had been too preoccupied thinking about Evan.

"I'm pissed … those FBI dudes … what the fuck ?"

"Who cares, we know we are the one who broke the case anyway" Cat tried to calm her, thinking her pride had been harmed.

"It's not that. I mean, yeah that annoys me but … Joe said they also took over the Vigilante case. And that's going to make Joe even more annoying … I can feel it." she answered tossing papers on her desk and sitting on it.

Cat was speechless, she had forgotten about Joe and how it would affect him. He was her boss, yet she did care about him. It must be hard for him not knowing, but even if he could know why Darius died he would still want revenge on Vincent and she couldn't let this happen. Still she felt a bit guilty about all this.

"Whatever it's late, we'll finish tomorrow" Tess interrupted her train of thoughts.

"I agree" Cat wanted to get out, she wanted to go home to have a nice dinner with Vincent and to finally breath now that the police didn't have their files anymore, and the info Muirfield had now was useless. At least _that_ was a relief.

"You go I'll just finish something before I leave, see you tomorrow" Tess said taking place on her chair as Cat grabbed her coat as if she was in a hurry.

Joe called Tess and gestured her to come to his office quickly, Cat was already far gone she would be no back up on that. Reluctantly Tess complied and when he closed the door he immediately came to the point : "I want to know what you found on the Vigilante, I don't care that those FBI dudes have taken over I need ..." she cut him off.

"You're still on that ? … look, it's over, you can't do anything about it anymore." not that she was actually surprised.

"This freak killed my brother ! My baby brother ! He can't walk away with this !" he tried not to yell but the anger was clearly making his blood boil.

"I know … but I already reviewed most the cases and there is nothing to help ID him so far. But the FBI took over you should not focus on that." her tone was dry at first but she try to be softer as she stroke his forearm gently "You are blinded by anger and will of revenge, that won't bring him back … you'll only lose yourself. I don't want to lose you to that".

He closed his eyes at her touch and lowered his head.

"I can't … I can't get this out of my mind" he admitted. "I know, me neither … but you have to move on, no matter how hard." she paused then added : "The FBI _will_ find him" she did her best to reassure him and he knew she was right. There was nothing else he could do about that.

After a brief silence he dared to ask "Would you have dinner with me ? … I'm still staying at that motel, but there is a restaurant not far …" Though it was hard to admit it he needed her. She was the only one that he was feeling comfortable with. His life was falling apart and Tess seemed like the person that could help him get the pieces back together.

She shook her head and took a step back "I care about you, but I told you already … I can't be your number two. You moved out, but your wife and kid still think it's just temporary. And I do too, until I can be sure it's not, I'd rather not … sorry. I thought I was ok with the way things were but I guess I need more" and with that she was gone leaving a cold feeling in Joe's heart. He did not understand, why was she pushing him away ?

Alone in his office he grabbed a mug and smashed it on the wall. He hated when he was not in control of the situation and right now everything was getting out of hands.

* * *

Heather had been easy to convince, she was yet on another date with her prince which let the apartment all to Cat and her _own_ prince charming. She was wearing something casual yet elegant, a pair of tight black pants, a white and large pullover with a beautiful long necklace visible above. It was a silver angel that was dancing above her stomach at the end of its long chain. As usual her make-up was quite light, and actually her most beautiful feature was the light in her eyes as she was exited at the idea of spending an entire evening with him, _Vincent_.

She had disposed a few red candles just like she had done that time he did not come, but this time had served the dinner on the little table in front of the couch, she wanted to get very close and comfy with him.

As she was finishing decorating the table somehow she felt his presence and turned around to see Vincent standing with a single red rose in his hands at the door of her bedroom. Obviously he had come from her window. Just the sight of him made Catherine smile widely and she walked toward him to hug him tightly. He wrapped his armed around her and kissed her neck gently before she captured his lips with her own.

"I missed you" she whispered before kissing him again. "Me too" he managed to say in between. "Is … is everything ok … I mean … Muirfield … they ... " he hated to interrupt their moment talking about that matter but he was concerned and needed to make sure that Catherine was out of danger, that they would not be able to link her to him.

"Don't worry, it's done. They won't learn much from what they stole and now the NYPD won't go after you, I think … I think we might have some rest with all that." She took his hand and led him to sit on the couch.

"Oh … here" Vincent handed her the rose "I almost forgot" He wanted to say something about the symbolism of the rose, the fact that he had brought only one, the fact it was red; but afraid of sounding too cheesy he did not dare.

"Thank you, I'll go put it in some water and Ill be right back, dinner is already served." She said running to the kitchen. He took off his jacket, putting it carefully on the side of the couch.

She came back with a long thin vase for the rose and set it on the table, it fitted so well.

They ate, they laughed, and they talked, carefully avoiding the subject of Evan, of Muirfield or anything else upsetting. Tonight they intended to have fun, and they did.

After desert they both rested their backs on the couch and stared at each other. Vincent could hear her pulse racing just like he felt his and he reached out to caress her cheek before deposing a kiss on her soft lips. They tasted like the raspberry desert they had just had.

The first kiss was gentle, almost shy but quickly it became more passionate. Catherine started caressing his chest as she kissed his jaw until she reached that little spot in his neck behind his ear. He closed his eyes savouring her kisses and her touch. His hands grabbed the small of her back and he helped her up his laps. Vincent needed her closer to him. As he was feeling her silky hair between his fingers, she too was messing with his hair.

At some point he couldn't resist her anymore, and neither could she, she started to lift up his shirt. He helped her and as he expected her to resume to kissing him once he got rid of the piece of clothing he caught her staring at his chest, he grinned at the light of lust in her eyes.

She took off her white pullover revealing a delicate lace bra, white as well. Her necklace fell back on her skin, the sight was delightful.

She cupped his face before kissing him again this time with even more passion and desire. Catherine could feel his fingertips on her naked back but at some point they turned into claws. She opened her eyes and noticed a golden glimpse in his. He was the one to break the kiss, feeling ashamed again, but she kissed his scarred cheek while stroking the other and tried to calm him. It worked for a little while but he pushed her away from his lap.

"We … I … I can't" he managed to say between shallow breaths.

"It's ok" she whispered, "It will take time". She stood and it felt cold without her next to him. She was somehow running away, at least that's how it felt at this instant.

She came back with two glasses of cold water and handed one to him as she emptied the other. Her smile was still so beautiful, how could she smile in such a moment ? Vincent looked at her, sadness reading in his eyes and she sat back next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his stomach. "It's ok" she repeated once more. He wrapped his arms around her thinking how lucky he was to have her. She was patient, she loved him and she was not going to run from him.

_**Catherine and Vincent finally manage to have a little time to breathe. Sure there still were many issues to deal with, but they needed this one night.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_A little of Everine and a little of Catcent in that chapter ! I hope you liked it ! Obviously Evan is not going to become a cheerleader for team Vincent anytime soon, but he is not a bad guy, he never was !_

_As you know, in this story Cat and Vincent still didn't do it … I know I'm taking it long, but it was way too easy in the show and I want some difficulties here and not just Muirfield. _

_Hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it !_

_Leave a little review and take a cookie from the bowl (just one ! LOL) _

_And I promise chapter 16 will come quite quick !_


	16. Chapter 16 : Give him a chance

**Chapter 16 : - Give him a Chance.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N :**_Well … sorry but this time … it's going to be shorter and after that very long chapter 15 I hope you can forgive me …_

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: Cat and Evan tampered the files of the Vigilante cases and Muirfield got FBI agent to pick up the triple-threat killer and the infos on the Vigilante investigation. There is tension between Cat and Evan, but she suggested already the idea of him meeting Vincent hoping that he would fully turn on their side. And Vincent and Cat had yet another dinner date, this time at Cat's apartment._

* * *

She opened her eyes and checked the time on her alarm. 6.14. She had time to sleep a bit more and outside is was still quite dark. Sighing she felt something moving next to her, or rather someone.

Vincent was lying under the cover, he was still wearing his t-shirt and the sight made her smile widely.

The night before once they had clean every trace of their date – so Heather wouldn't be suspicious – Catherine had led him to her room hoping to spend some more quality time with her boyfriend before her sister would be back. They had cuddled a bit and talk some more.

Their desire for each-other was strong but again Vincent felt the beast coming up and he got as far away from Catherine as he could no matter what she would say to reassure him. "I can feel that I have more control than the other night" he had told her. That had been followed by a "but" and apologies as usual but Catherine mostly remembered that he indeed was gaining control slowly, she had noticed it too. Deep down she knew he would never hurt her but she did not want to pressure him, he needed time and she would let him have that. Plus, waiting was somehow quite exiting, she was growing impatient but felt like this would only make everything more magical.

She remembered asking him to stay until she would fall asleep, and he had agree of course. He probably fell asleep then. And now he was there, he looked so peaceful asleep in her bed, she could get used to wake up to that. She should have been worried, her sister was probably home, but the thought did not even cross her mind. It was so easy to drown in the sight of that beautiful man.

She tried to put her self a bit up using her elbow to get some height and have a better view on his sleeping form, but that woke him. Vincent opened his eyes with difficulty and as he noticed her stare he grabbed the pillow behind his head to hide his face.

"Morning Sunshine" Catherine said as she was slightly laughing at his cute reaction, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she then took the pillow away and kissed him.

"Morning" he replied with a deep voice, he was obviously not very awake. His smile quickly faded and he added "Sorry about last night … I …"

She put her fingers above his lips "Shhhh … last night was great, really amazing, plus it took you less time to … _unbeast_, I guess we are getting there … no rush"

"_Unbeast_ ?" he said cocking a brow. "You spent too much time with JT !" he joked, a sign that he was indeed feeling very well and that warmed her heart.

She kissed him muttering a "I love you" against his lips.

He started to slowly wrap his arms around her waist to bring her closer and deepen the kiss. Rolling on the bed he was now over her supporting his weight on his forearms, kissing her soft lips and her delicate neck. Her hands were caressing his back from his hips to his shoulder and back down again, her touch made him shiver.

"I – love you – so much" he managed to say between their kisses.

A loud noise coming from Heather's room made them freeze. Both had forgotten about her presence, about the sun rising, about the world. So much for being careful.

"I think she fell from her bed" Vincent explained from what he could hear.

"I should go check on her" Catherine said quickly slipping out of his grasp leaving his arms empty. His body fell heavily on the bed as she was rushing out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Are you ok ?" she asked concerned as she stormed in her younger sister's room.

Heather's head popped from behind the bed as she was rubbing her forehead and frowning. Her eyes were almost closed she obviously was just waking up, "I rolled up and apparently I had already reach the end of the bed" she laughed a bit at herself.

Both sisters stared at each other and after a few second of awkward silence Cat shook her head rolling her eyes and burst out laughing, she was quickly joined by Heather until she noticed something unusual.

"Why are you wearing a nightdress instead of your usual unsexy PJs ?" Having company and even if she had not planned for him to stay for the night, at the moment she changed to go to bed she had chosen to look a bit sexy.

Cat blushed both at her sister's question and at the realisation that Vincent probably could hear that conversation _and_ the effect it had on her heart-beat. "It was bit hot last night in my room and …." she blushed even more realising that in some way she was not really lying, being at Vincent's side it was indeed much warmer. She crossed her finger behind her back hoping that Heather did not suspect Vincent was here.

"I don't believe you but my head hurt and I'm too tired to argue or question you, I'm going to get some ice, and hopefully make-up will cover that up" and with that she was already heading to the kitchen.

Cat quickly ran back to her room, Vincent was still here but he was putting his jacket on, ready to leave.

"Sorry about that" she whispered pointing backward at the corridor with her thumb. Without a word he came to her slowly, and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I should go, but I'll see you soon" he whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that made her quiver, she had to grab his arms not to fall.

"Be safe, it's almost day …" she tried to say before he silenced her with one last kiss and when she opened her eyes again he was gone. Catherine really felt like he was in a great mood and that made her genuinely happy, she was now ready to face the day.

* * *

"Dude ! It's day ! I know we are all relieved that the NYPD is no longer chasing you and that Muirfield is busy studying documents that won't help them, but please be more careful !" JT's concern was tangible.

Vincent ignored him and just took off his coat before going to what served as a kitchen to grab some breakfast, "I'm fine, it's very early, no one saw me"

Feeling JT's frowning eyes on his back he added, "I fell asleep … I'll be more careful next time".

Arguing was not going to help anyone so JT sat down waiting from his friend to bring the food before asking the question that any friend would die to ask.

"Sooooo … How did it go ?"

"From the worried mom to the curious best friend in 3 seconds, that got to be a world record or something" Vincent cocked a brow. His grin quickly faded as he didn't really have anything interesting to tell.

"We didn't … I … changed again …"

In an attempt to reassure his friend JT told him : "I'm sure it's just a matter of time before you can control the transformation in those … circumstances". Sitting down Vincent looked back at him with a smile but the rest of his face was not expressing the same emotion, "She said that too … I needed less time to, and I quote '_unbeast_' … so …. but other than that we had a great time" this time his eyes smiled as much as his lips.

* * *

Later that morning Cat and Tess walk out of the interrogation room. "So the wife killed the mistress … makes me think I should be more careful" the tall woman joked.

"Don't worry, you could defend yourself pretty well !" they laughed trying to mutter it with their hands. This probably wasn't a great idea to joke about Joe and Tess' relationship in the precinct.

As the both sat back to their desks Tess sighed heavily, "What's wrong ?" her partner asked truly concerned.

"Joe is still not over that Vigilante thing … he wants him dead but the FBI got in the way and now he's frustrated … not that I didn't see that coming"

"It will pass" that was as lame as saying 'there-there' and Cat knew it but what else could she say ? Especially since she was personally quite glad that Joe couldn't go all vengeful on Vincent.

"Thing is we already have enough problems. He's still staying at this motel and … I feel guilty, the kid doesn't know what's going on that must be hell for him."

Cat sat on Tess's desk and put her hand on her shoulder in comfort, "That's not your fault, he obviously isn't happy with his wife. Sure right now the kid might be confused but soon enough things will be clear and I'm sure it's better for him to have his parents divorced rather than stay together unhappily … kids can sense when adults aren't feeling good and that affect them".

"Not really sure that's how things will end. I think he is not really ready to leave his wife for good. Not even sure that's what I would want … and it's not the only problem."

Tess whispered even lower, "He is my boss … that's -"

"Cat" Evan called from the other side of the room, "Can we talk ?"

Catherine looked down at Tess and her partner just told her : "Go I'll be find, we'll talk later".

* * *

"Hey there" her voice was always so full of joy, "heyyyyy" JT answered surprised, "I was about to go grab some lunch, wanna come with ?" he then added.

"Who are you and what did you do with JT Forbes ?" Sarah laughed, "I would love to, where are we going ?"

"I … uhm … I …"

"There he is" she mocked him but she loved it when he was so unsure of himself. "I'm sure that wherever you usually go is fine, let's just go there" she took his hand and waited for him to lead the way_._

They laughed together and he was amazed by her smile. She was so beautiful. Noticing how he stared at her, Sarah blushed and that only made her more beautiful in his eyes. They ate their sandwiches and went back to the university hand in hand like a normal couple and in that moment they were a normal couple.

"We should do it again sometime" he said. "That's a great idea" her answer made him grin.

"Soon" she added, "What about a home cooked dinner … at my place sometime?"

His jaw dropped, "I … I would really love that, that … that sounds great … " his reaction made her smile.

"And hopefully this time you won't have to leave because you work early" she said referring to their last dinner night. He recalled as well, and felt ashamed but seeing her gentle smile he just grinned back, "I won't".

She could not stop staring at him, he was just too adorable for words, but time was flying, "I would love to stay longer but I really have to go" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Stunned he just put his hand right were her lips were seconds before and watch her run.

This woman had taken his breath away and he hoped that this relationship would not need to end because of his quite unique and uncomfortable situation with Vincent and Muirfield being after him.

* * *

Evan grabbed her arm and dragged her in an empty corridor checking anxiously to make sure they were alone.

"I thought about it … I don't understand the choices you made, but … I know you, and …. I'm willing to _try_ to understand."

Her eyes lit up with hope, "So … you want to meet him ?" she asked shyly.

"Not now, but … I mean I still need a bit of time but in a few days. Plus I have work to do so …" he realised he was ranting a bit because of his discomfort so he just stopped talking and look back at Catherine.

"Sure I understand, I'll arrange a meeting, just tell me when you can." He nodded "In two or three days, I don't know". He still needed to get his head around things.

"Just call me to tell me then" she said smiling in an attempt to make him feel more at ease. He smiled back but she could see it was a bit forced, yet he was trying and that was just what she wanted.

He watched her walk away trying to regulate his breathing. He had to try, to make an effort … and that would indeed take some effort to meet this creature and get to know and understand that thing. Evan took a deep breath and walk back to the morgue realising that his feeling for her were probably pushing him to listen to her and give her a chance to justify her recent behaviour. He hoped he had made the right choice.

* * *

Tess was unsure about her relationship with Joe, she knew it was wrong, not only because he was married but also because he was her boss. If people were to find out her career and his would be in jeopardy and she was not ready to lose her job for a man. Not to mention the fact that she was not that sure about her feeling for him. She enjoyed their time alone, but there was so many drawbacks, so why was she not breaking up with him ? The idea that she might be in love with him crossed her mind but she did not want to believe that.

A pat on her shoulder woke her from her thoughts.

"Cat ? … So what did Mister Sexy Doctor wanted ?" Cat did her best to smile. "Nothing much … Wanna talk ?"

"I'm not sure I want to. It's just … confusing …" Tess admitted in a breath.

Cat sat on her desk, "The situation is complex, you have to ask yourself if it's worth it". But Tess did not seem in a mood to listen, she just shrugged. "I don't know if it is …"

She stood in one quick motion surprising Cat, "I'm tired, let's just … If I need to talk I'll call you ok ?"

Tess was not the kind of person to be comfortable talking about her feelings even with her friends so Cat did not insist much. "Of course, I'm here for you, whenever you need me".

Her partner's recent behaviour was odd, and Catherine could feel that Tess was very attached to Joe and that all of this situation was hard on her. She wanted to offer her support, to be more present for her friend but her own life was complicate enough and on many levels.

* * *

"Someone had a nice day" Vincent said as he heard JT singing a bit, and his grin as he walked in the warehouse was only adding to the cliché.

"I had lunch with Sarah _AND_ she wants to have me over for dinner sometime."

"Well that explain everything" Vincent smiled and put a sweater on above his muscle top, he had just finished working out. "I'm happy for you", and he meant it.

"I know …" his voice faded as he noticed Vincent was frowning in a very particular way, an expression JT knew quite well. "Let me guess … Cat is here, I'll just … I'll give you two some space … not enough space for …."

Vincent laughed nervously, "Very funny, I'm afraid you don't have to worry about that."

JT laughed too as he disappeared further into the warehouse.

Cat walked in and immediately Vincent greeted her with a light kiss and led her to the couch so they would sit comfortably. She followed without a complain, nor a word on any matter and took place next to him resting her head on his shoulder, her legs crossing over his laps. With his right arm he was maintaining her close to him as he rested his head on hers. They stayed like this for a few minutes, in perfect silence just appreciating each other's touch.

Finally she put her right hand on his stomach and pushed her self a bit away so she could look at him. Knowing how he felt about Evan she thought she should just break the news, like you take off a bandage, quickly to minimize the pain.

"Evan wants to meet you" she smiled nervously as if it would make it easier for him to hear.

His eyes widened and he fought not to let a glimpse of the beast show. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"I know you don't like him, but … he is my friend, and he knows anyway …"

But he hasn't seen me, he doesn't know where I live what I look like, my name … That's better this way !"

She looked at him with her best puppy eyes hoping he would change his mind.

"He has a hard time understanding why I protect you. If he could see you're human, if you allow him to see that you are a victim and not a threat then ..."

"Think about it just for two seconds, what if he decides to turn me in to Muirfield ! If you can't convince him I'm not a monster …"

She stood and turned her back to him, "He is my friend, he would not do this to me, friends don't do that !"

"You mean friends don't go behind each other's back …" that made her turned back to face him. He had meant to refer to the fact Evan was now working for Muirfield but she took it for herself. She had been lying and protecting Vincent behind Evan and Tess' back. Her eyes did not shine with a golden light but if they could have, they would have; anger read all over her face.

"HOW DARE YOU ! The only reason I had to lie was to protect you … and him !"

"I meant _he_ did go behind your back…" but that was not better for her given how guilty she felt, she knew her behaviour had led Evan right into the arms of Muirfield. "He was just trying to protect me ! If I had not lied to him he would not have done that. You can't accuse him like that. "

He realised he had gone too far and reached out to take her hand and apologize but she took a step back and crossed her arms frowning even more.

"I didn't mean it … I'm sorry it's just … I …"

"You what ?"

Vincent clinched his fists to keep the beast in and looked down at his feet so she wouldn't notice the change in his eyes, but she did.

"You're jealous ?" she asked in disbelief.

He simply nodded still his gaze still directed at the floor.

"You have no reason to be, he is my friend nothing more … and I'm in love with you" she put her hands on his arms and he looked back at her. "You don't need to be jealous of anyone, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you so much … so much I could not live without you."

Her heart was true, and he could hear it. He knew, she had proven her love so many times.

He tried to reason himself but even if he had no reason to be jealous ...

"Still, I don't really trust him, what if he can't see me as human."

How could she stay angry at him, that was impossible. Catherine pushed him to make him sit back on the couch kneeling in front of him and cupping his face to make sure he looked her straight in the eyes.

"He _will_ see you as human because you _are_ human …. he is willing to give you a chance to show the real you … All I'm asking is that you give him a chance to see what I see."

_**Vincent wondered if he would be able to contain himself in front of Evan, but for Catherine he would do his best.**_

* * *

_**A/N **__: So how do you feel about all this ? Leave me a little note pretty please ;)_


	17. Chapter 17 : A Choice

**Chapter 17 : - A Choice.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Another confrontation that you might have been expected … again, I'm pretty sure this is not exactly how most of you would have thought of it … I guess I'm keeping a little something for later on !_

_Adi0671 __: I AM SO GLAD you did like this part ! I was a bit scared people wouldn't like, but I loooooove arguments lol ! So I'm really really really glad ! Hope you'll like and comment this chapter I'm curious about what you'd think of it !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW **_: Apparently the NYPD will no longer hunt the Vigilante and Muirfield seems busy with studying the files they seized from the police, little do they know that Evan and Cat took the time to mess it up a bit before. Now taking advantage of that little downtime Cat manage to convince Evan to meet Vincent._

* * *

Today was the day, and Vincent was not ready. The idea of facing Evan was enough to piss him off. He did not trust him at all and he was supposed to make his case in front on him. Though he knew for a few days that this confrontation would happen it had not made it any easier. Not to mention the fact that Catherine had been too busy the past few days to spend much time with him, and he missed her a lot.

That morning, as she suggested, Vincent had selected a few pictures of him as a child, pictures of his family and friends as well as from his team in Afghanistan. It was as if he had to _seduce_ Evan, he needed to show himself as human. Of course he had carefully taken any pictures of Alex away since he was now with Catherine. Yet Evan did not know that, and he probably did not need to learn that today. Vincent could only imagine how hard it would be to convince the doctor to protect him if he knew he was dating Catherine, he was indeed well aware of Evan's feeling for her, though he did not know how deep they were.

"Ready for your interview ?" JT startled him, he was so focused on his thoughts he hadn't even heard his friend.

"Hum … What ?" he asked confused.

"Like a job int- … just … nevermind … " he said shaking his head before adding : "You are meeting them in two hours right ?"

"Yeah, Yeah … "

The silence was all JT needed to sense Vincent's stress. "It will be alright you know."

"I hope you're right … I don't like for Catherine to be in this position"

JT chuckled, "I'm always right so just relax", that made Vincent frown. "No you're not … you were wrong about Catherine".

"Ok I'll give you that one … but I was just being extra-cautious, and Evan … I'm sure he can be trustworthy" in reality he was not _that_ sure but he wanted Vincent to be calm so he wouldn't blow everything by beasting out. Jealousy already was going to be hard to fight for his friend.

Vincent's burner phone rang on the table, JT grabbed it to hand it to him. Both knew who it was.

"Catherine ?" he answered worried.

"You worry too much" the voice on the other line was so light and full of hope. Vincent could not help it, being about to tell everything about his life to Evan was not a situation he was eager to find himself into.

"I'll bring my mother's notebook along if needed and we will meet you in the tunnels in about two hours as we said yesterday, and … please … don't be jealous, I told you already, he is no threat to you … no one could ever be. I love you. "

Vincent sighed and answered : "I know. I'll meet you down there … I love you too".

Hanging up he took a deep breath. Everything was ready, he just had to wait for the time of the meeting. More sport, more sport would help him calm down.

JT did not say a word, he just let Vincent deal knowing that anything he would have to say would not really make any of it easier. He too was worried and hoped this encounter would end with Evan being on their side, or at least not willing to turn Vincent in.

* * *

Evan was anxious and walking around looking at his feet. Cat did not really know what to do or say … or even if she should talk at all. The tunnels were dark and the smell was not so pleasant, but she could not exactly show him where Vincent was living, they needed neutral grounds that were out of sight.

Finally he arrived, walking hesitantly toward them and Evan's gaze instantly fixated on him though he has mostly hidden by the darkness of the tunnels. The medical examiner was scared, highly uncomfortable and suddenly questioning his decision to come here in the first place. As far as he knew that creature was dangerous and he was not so sure what he would do.

As Vincent's face came out into the light he was stunned.

"He … he …. looks human …." he said turning his gaze toward Cat. His heart was racing, his palm were sweaty and he looked back at the creature with confusion. Sure Cat had told him he was human, but he had not thought she meant it literally or maybe he did not want to believe it. But seeing it with his own eyes was entirely different, it was now undeniable, the creature was very much human, or so it seemed.

Vincent frowned and tried not to underline that it was not very polite to talk about someone present using third person pronoun, but obviously he was still considered an animal. His eyes shinned gold for an instant, noticing it Catherine took his hand in hers squeezing it gently in an attempt to help him calm down under her friend's questioning gaze.

"Evan this is Vincent, Vincent … this is Evan" formal introduction for one of the weirdest moment of her life.

Neither stretched out an hand, they just kept staring at each-other. Feeling the tension Catherine grabbed Vincent bag to extract the pictures from it. He remained still and let her do.

"He … he grew up in New York" she started to explain hesitantly handing Evan a picture.

He frowned, "Grew up … ?" he looked at the picture, a happy family. It was Vincent along with two older boys probably his brothers given how much they looked alike.

"What ? You thought Muirfield grew me in a petri dish ?" Vincent asked on a dry tone.

Catherine held her breath, first words out of his mouth and they were not exactly friendly, she had known it would be difficult for them to talk but she had not anticipated how much. And she did not really know what to do to release the tension. It felt like walking on eggs.

"I … they … they never told me" Evan felt bad for a moment. "Tell him" she said patting Vincent's arm.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down and started to tell about how he lost his brothers and his time in Afghanistan. As he was getting to this part Catherine, noticing the picture of his unit in her hands, showed the photograph to Evan who was attentive to the tale he was told.

As he mentioned Vanessa Chandler's involvement Cat put her hand in her pocket, she grabbed the olive notebook and she hesitated to cut Vincent's off. But seeing how focused both men were on the story he was telling she let go of the notebook and just crossed her arm in front of her chest listening as well.

Once he was done Vincent waited for Evan's reaction, but he remained silent, digesting what he had just learnt. Catherine walked carefully toward him to stroke his shoulders.

"I told you … he is human …"

"So what about that DNA … what does it does to you concretely ? How does it work ? Can you control it?" so many questions, he did not know anymore what to believe from what he had thought he knew. Vincent would have wanted to show him, to beast out right here in that moment, Catherine stroking Evan's arm was not a sight he enjoyed. It was getting more and more difficult for him to control himself. He had expected to be uncomfortable around Evan, but he had not imagine it would have been that hard to keep the beast inside. Vincent did not even understand what was happening to him. Yet he had to try to focus on calming down and answering the questions he was asked.

"I change … when adrenaline kicks in, and … I have more and more control over it, I mean with time I learned to gain control but … it's not always easy." Vincent tried his best at honesty he knew that it was what Catherine expected of him.

"So Muirfield … what do they want from you exactly ?" Evan tried his best to control his emotions especially since he knew the creature – or the man, he didn't know anymore – could sense everything.

Vincent looked at Catherine and she answered for him, "They might want to get him back to study him, since he is the only that survived this experiment they might think they can learn from him … or maybe they want him dead … we don't know. The only thing sure is that whatever they'll do to him is not going to be pretty." Just thinking of it made her flinch.

"So what now … you want me to be a double agent and tell you what Muirfield knows ?" The words just came out, only then he realised what they meant. Would he truly be ready to put his life at risk for that stranger, maybe not. But for Catherine, he would.

"Evan …" she said sadly taking both his hands in hers, "I could never ask that, you can't, it's too dangerous … All I can ask is for you not to worry about me."

Vincent looked away, he couldn't bear the sight of the two of them being so close. He could not explain it, maybe his animal side, he had never felt jealousy so strongly, not before Catherine. Even knowing that she loved him and that she did not have and feelings other than friendship for that British stud he just couldn't help it.

She continued : "But … that means you understand right ?"

Somehow he did, Vincent was a victim, yet he still seemed dangerous, he didn't have full control; and if he didn't mean to kill Darius, Joe's brother was still dead. Evan would need time to fully be ok with all that, if he was able to. " I …. I won't …. I won't say anything don't worry"

Cat looked at Vincent and smiled and her eyes read '_told you_'. He tried to smile back but he was tensed and hearing Evan's heart hammering was not helping him relax.

Feeling Catherine's insisting gaze Vincent extended his hand toward Evan. The two men shook hands awkwardly.

* * *

"Gosh that's good" Heather was enjoying this cute little restaurant. From what she could say it was expensive, the menu card she had been handed had no prices on it and Mike was inviting. He looked so elegant in his suit, his blond hair slightly falling on his forehead, she had to resist the urge to tuck them aside. And his eyes, so blue with just a touch of green, she'd swim in those eyes.

He laughed, she was so adorable and full of life. She had told him a bit about the last guy she was seeing before, and he knew it had been tough for her but he admired her will to get back on tracks and enjoy life again.

"So … I … there is this event that I have to go to for my job and … I would really love if you could come."

Her eyes widened and stared at his, she was curious. Dating a lawyer had even more perks than she thought. "It's fancy dressing, a ball organised by a client of the firm in fact, I thought you might like it." he specified.

Oh indeed she would like it, but she felt like playing hard to get. "I don't know … When is it ?"

"In a bit more than a week, a Saturday night" he immediately answered anxious about her answer.

"That mean you have a whole week to convince me to come" she said as a defiance.

"Challenge accepted" he too could smile seductively, and she liked the sight. It seemed that after a couple of dates he was getting more confident, since she obviously was interested in him.

* * *

"So should we pack now or ?" JT asked as Vincent came in.

"Do you talk in code ? …. it's fine, I guess he is on our side, well … on Catherine's at least."

Jealousy? It seemed more complicate, now that he was no longer around Evan the beast was not trying so hard to surface, but the man was feeling conflicted.

"Do I sense some jealousy here ?" JT was good at reading him.

"It's just that … He is ready to risk his life for her, and … contrary to me he doesn't endanger her … things would be so much easier for her if she was with him"

"Dude she lo-"

"I know … I guess it's not really jealousy but … I wish I could offer her a normal life and I can't it's …"

"Frustrating" JT finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess". Vincent took off his coat and grabbed a bottle of water.

JT wanted to reassure his friend but he thought it would be better to let Catherine take care of that. She obviously would be better at this than him. Yet a question was burning his lips, what Vincent had just said about Mr. Sexy Accent.

"Back to Evan risking his life … what do you mean ?"

Vincent sat down and took a deep breath, "He asked if we wanted him to play double agent …"

JT sat in front of him, thinking about it that would be great for them to get inside information, but what would be the cost for Evan if he were to be discovered.

"Catherine told him no, of course … And I understand, that would be too dangerous, he doesn't need that" Vincent continued.

"At least he doesn't want you dead anymore !" JT tried to say this with a light tone.

"Yeah … though he doesn't know about Catherine and me … that would probably make him change his mind" Vincent added. JT sighed "Yeah, it's better that he doesn't know indeed".

He stood and opened himself a beer before sitting back with Vincent. "But for now let's celebrate that he doesn't want to turn you in, shall we ?" he said holding his bottle in the air like he was giving a toast.

"Sure" his friend answered forcing a smile.

* * *

Back to the morgue Evan was still shaken up, he went through his research on Vincent's DNA.

_Vincent_, he thought … that was weird to think about him by his name. Another thing he would need to get used to. The Creature was a man, a friend of Cat. But could he really trust him ?

He thought back at the time he had saved him, then the photograph of the kids. Maybe that Vincent guy was still dangerous, but Evan thought that there was a possibility to help him. He had mentioned having more and more control, so there was a chance. And even if he was still a threat he obviously was not as lethal as Muirfield. This organisation could not be trusted. He should have listened to JT in the first place but now it was too late and regrets would not help him much.

Thinking about the big M he remembered the agent that had come in his office days before. He would be back soon, a week he had said, that meant tomorrow. He needed to have something to tell him, but he didn't want to betray Catherine's trust.

He would need a bit more time to fully accept Vincent and his animal side but right now he had to make choices. And the best option now seemed to be on Cat's side.

Checking his findings he started making a list of possible things to tell Muirfield, he would check later with Cat what he could or couldn't tell them.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite normal, at least for a detective of the NYPD. Another case came on Cat's desk for her to solve with her partner. They worked on it leading interviews of witnesses and researching potential suspects.

At the end of the day, before leaving for home Cat decided to go check on Evan. She had let him all afternoon to digest the whole Creature-slash-Vincent news but she needed to make sure he was fine.

"Hey there, may I come in" she said popping her head through the door.

Evan startled, "Sure". He was sitting at his desk focused on a stack of papers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you … what are you doing ?" her voice was sweet, warm, reassuring even.

"There is something I didn't tell you, I had forgotten actually."

Cat frowned, giving away her worry.

"An agent is supposed to stop by, probably tomorrow to check if I discovered anything about the creature, … Vincent" he corrected himself.

"But … why would you even have anything to tell them, I mean … they know we haven't had a new Vigilante crime scene in a while." her concerned was growing exponentially.

"They do, but … remember at your father's wedding ? I told you about DNA mutation." she simply nodded with both her hands on his desk for support. "Well I didn't have time to go into details since we had an urgent murder case, but now that it's closed … "

Cat was holding her breath, "So … now what ?"

Evan stood from his chair and came closer to gently squeeze both her shoulders. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Muirfield … they are scary, the victims of the triple-threat case, I suspected they used to work for them. And what you told me about your mother … An organisation that just get rid of former employees like that is more than shady. I should have believed you when you said you didn't need protection." his gaze fell to the ground. He had known Cat for so long, he should have trusted her, believe in her. "So, I'm on your side" he finished holding her gaze once again.

Cat put her hands above his and stroked them gently, she knew Muirfield was dangerous but the more she learnt about them the scarier the picture in her mind was.

"I can't ask you to-" he moved away as he cut her short "You're not asking, I want to make this right your … friend is a victim. There are two things that would make sense given what I found on his DNA. I could tell them that he acquired animals abilities that make him stronger, maybe faster and all … or … I could tell them he is losing humanity, that he may not be able to reason anymore and that he is losing some human abilities … both would make perfect sense so ... "

He came back closer to her and she looked him straight in the eyes, confusion read all over her face.

"Just … check this with him and JT I guess … and tell me tomorrow morning what you think is best and I'll go along."

"Are you sure ?" she muttered. He smiled as a confirmation. She hugged him whispering "thank you" in his ear, "thank you so much".

As she hugged him she felt guilty, she has not told him everything either. She was well aware of his feelings for her but she had been careful not to mention her relationship with Vincent and in this very moment she felt bad about hiding that fact. This was just another lie.

He broke their embrace. "One more thing. Muirfield must not know about you. So we should avoid to talk on the phone … I mean not more than we already used to. And … you coming to the morgue must not seem suspicious either and …" she smiled at him but quite sadly. "You're thinking like a detective" she said and he smiled back to her with equal sadness. He had to, if he wanted to protect her.

_**Evan had made a choice, and this time he had decided to trust Catherine. His intentions always were to protect her and he would do his best.**_

* * *

_**A/N : **__Ok so now Evan has one foot on each side ! Are you scared for him ? _

_You know the deal, you leave a review and I bake the cookies !_


	18. Chapter 18 : No Rest, No Peace

**Chapter 18 : - No Rest, No Peace.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_So Evan is really trying ! See he is a good guy ! (I know some people hate him, I personally love him VERY much) I want to thank Frauke (darksigyn) for reassuring me, you are perfect !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW **_: Evan and Vincent met. Seems that Evan he willing to give him a chance and rely on Cat's instincts. But at the same time Vincent is dealing with jealousy. He doesn't seem to be able to control it much. What the hell is going on ? (lol !)_

* * *

He had hope for Catherine to come to the warehouse, spend a little time with him. Those moments were getting rare, too rare to his taste. And after meeting Evan he felt like he needed her even more. But he was disappointed, she would not come tonight.

He hang up the phone and filled JT in.

"She is heading home, her sister apparently already ordered food . She also said Evan is willing to help. A Muirfield guy wants an update on his research for tomorrow and he said he thought of two things he could tell that would make enough sense … he told her to choose".

"Perfect" JT said trying to put on his tie, "See everything is fine !"

He was getting ready to go have dinner with Sarah at her place like she had suggested a few days before; after the encouragement of Vincent he had decided it was time to stop being shy and running away. Lately they had spent quite some time together and he did not want to screw it up. She would not wait forever, if he let her think this was not going anywhere she would stop trying.

Vincent grinned witnessing his friend struggling with his tie, the only one he owned. "You should really buy another one of those … and learn how to tie them !"

"Done" JT exclaimed in victory raising both fist in the air and making Vincent chuckle. But soon his smile faded, he grabbed a book and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong ?" JT asked falling seated heavily next to him, "and don't tell me it's because you're jealous of Evan".

Vincent looked up at him "Fine I won't tell you".

"I don't understand, you don't need to be-"

"I KNOW" he almost shouted closing the book and throwing it on the table. "I can't explain it … right now I feel fine. I know that Catherine wants to be with me, that … she is ok with all this … I know she doesn't love him. But back then …"

"You mean in the tunnels today ?"

"Yeah. Seeing him with her I just wanted to …" he paused and rested his back on the couch running his hands nervously in his hair.

JT did not know what to say, "You wanted to do what ?"

"To take her away from him and _kill_ him" he couldn't look at his friend saying that, his face was buried in his hands, his elbow now resting on his lap. What kind of monster would react like that ? He actually had had to fight the urge to kill Evan.

Standing up JT started to pace the floor. He couldn't help but make a connection to a previous event he had witnessed. "Ok, remember that night I came in as you were with Cat ? " Not knowing where JT was heading Vincent simply nodded and let his friend explain. "… you … held on her thigh when I walked in …. you were not yourself and … it seemed like you reacted when I came in. You were possessive all of a sudden."

Vincent frowned, worried he looked back at his friend, "Are you saying that … it's the beast that is jealous ?"

"I'm saying the beast might have … like … identified Cat as yours and you said it yourself around her you have less control, maybe it's that, maybe the beast …. I don't know, _loves_ her too. But … irrationally …. the beast is possessive. I mean, you know that Evan or I are no threat, but … animals … they wouldn't really see it this way."

Vincent took a deep breath, his friend made an interesting point, that made sense. "So what do I do about it ?" he managed to ask.

"Well … right now I don't know but … maybe …" he started but Vincent finished for him : "Let me guess, I should talk to Catherine." JT nodded.

"At some point I'm not sure she is going to understand … I feel like everytime we see each other I have another problem. I can't control the beast, I'm jealous of Evan … and now this … the beast is possessive of her … " he sighed and stood. Would they ever get some rest ? Would they ever get to be together, without any fear or worry ?

JT wished he could say something that would solve all of his friend's problems, but he was no fairy godmother in one of those fairy-tales. "I'm sorry man … but … I'm sure you'll find a solution together … she … she _loves_ you …" Vincent did not even look up at him.

Suddenly JT's mind drifted back to the phone call, the news about Evan and his visit from M. Vincent had a lot on his mind, but this could not really wait, he had to remind his friend they needed to deal with this today.

"I hate to say that now … but … the most urgent is Muirfield. Tonight we should discuss Evan's proposition, once I'm back from …." but Vincent interrupted him.

"Wait, I … you don't have to do this, enjoy your date with Sarah. What are you going to tell her ? '_sorry got to go, my best friend needs me again_' ? Seriously …. she probably expects you to stay for the night and you do too right?" Vincent paused, and JT did not really know what to say. Indeed that's what he expected of that date but his friend needed him.

"I mean it man, it's ok. I'll take a look myself and I'll check with Catherine tonight, you go on your date and you don't worry about anything ! "

"Are you sure … I mean … " JT tried to argue but it was vain.

"Remember how you mocked me … saying I took my time to even kiss Catherine ? Don't you think you took your time enough with Sarah yourself ?" he said raising his eyebrow and tilting his head. "Just go" he finished.

JT smiled and grabbed his coat, "Call me if you need anything".

"GO" Vincent repeated pushing him toward the door.

Closing the door behind his best friend he took a deep breath and went to cook himself some dinner. He had to wait a bit before he could go visit Catherine on her fire-escape to discuss this Muirfield problem. His life was definitely too complicated, it was exhausting.

* * *

"So you are going to go to this … ball ?" Cat asked her taking another bite of her Hawaiian pizza.

"I would really love to, but I want to tease him a bit. So I'll just go buy a dress and shoes while I'll pretend I'm not sure I can go." she answered before finishing her last slice of pizza.

"You are the devil" Cat laughed taking another bite.

Heather had her mouth full and quickly swallowed to answer with a proud grin "I know".

"Why are you giving him such a hard time ? You keep telling me how great he is !" Cat did not understand that little woman. "It's simple … I want to test him. I had enough of those idiots that dump me before my father's wedding or of those show off guys that are hiding really funky business"

Even if her relationship with Darius has been extremely short – they had only got out a couple of time – she did count him as another bad choice. "I just … He seems great, but I need to be sure that he really is interested, and this time … I want a long run you know ?" her tone so serious. "I feel like I'm finally ready to really commit to someone and build something, so I need someone that is ready for that too. Someone that is not going to leave me at the first bump in the road."

"I understand" Cat reassured her finishing her plate.

A knock on the door made both sisters startle. They looked at each other questioning. None were expecting anyone. It was Cat that stood to open the door. She wiped her hands clean and was surprised when she found herself in front of an handsome blond man.

"You must be Heather's sister." he said.

He was tall – but not as tall as Vincent – quite slim though he seemed like someone who did sport regularly given the muscle that showed a bit under his shirt, and his smile was very charming. His suits was a beautiful three pieces in a dark shade of grey and his shoes were probably expensive. Somehow she felt like she had seen him before.

"Miiike" Heather exclaimed behind her.

Oh that was him, the man from the Karaoke night, the one her sister was testing. She had only seen him briefly that night, but now she recognized him. Though she was wondering why such an elegant man was hanging out in Karaoke bars, not to mention the fact that Heather had told her since that he was a lawyer and a big firm based in New York.

"Yes it's my sister" she finished as Mike extended his hand toward Cat for a shake.

"Nice to meet you" she managed to say still quite surprised at his presence. Not only was he here late but he seemed a little over-dressed.

"I'm going to … leave you to talk, it was nice meeting you" she said uncomfortably before running to her room. It seemed like a right moment to go take a shower, that would leave them some space.

"I'm here to kidnap you" he said as soon as Cat was out of sight. "I beg you pardon" Heather answered almost choking.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere together … unless you are busy." he added while still remaining too vague to her taste.

"No … I'm not … but ..." Heather was conflicted, she was happy to see him but at the same time she wished she had had a warning. She was still wearing the make up from her day at work but it was fading and she had change to something comfy, not very elegant.

He smiled amused to see her so surprised and just grabbed a box that was leaning against the wall in the corridor. "Here, you have 20 minutes to put that on and meet me downstairs a cab is waiting for us". For once he was the one controlling the situation, that was a change for both of them but he had realised he needed to do so to convince her he was seriously into her. And no matter how confused she was, she was quite seduced by his way to take over the power. Usually she was leading men around and the present situation was unsettling but deliciously so.

"Wh-wh … where are we going ? Why now ?" she took the beautiful white box that was held closed by a pink ribbon.

"You gave me a week to convince you to come to that ball … so I'm here to give you a little taste of what that night could be like so you'd want to come." he seemed more confident than the first few time they had dated and she loved this even if she felt weird in the instant. "So hurry, 20 minutes" he repeated tapping his watch before starting to walk down the stairs.

Heather closed the door and supported her self against it, a wide smile on her face. She opened the box letting the ribbon fall on the floor and found a beautiful cocktail dress, knee-long, black with a nice cleavage. The dress was sparkling and so were her eyes.

* * *

A tap on the window, that could only be him. Catherine was in the bathroom where she had just finished cleaning up her face and applying some night cream; she was wearing her pyjamas and her hair was up in a pony tale.

"Come in" she shouted from the bathroom door and he complied. He buried his hands deep in his pockets once inside. "I don't hear your sister …" he said still listening. She entered her room and explained Hearther's absence that was indeed unexpected.

"Well, her boyfriend came to pick her up ! I had to help her do her hair while she was putting make up because he did not give her much time to join him and that was hell … she is really picky. I don't understand, her hair is short it should not take that much time to do" she realised she was ranting, but Vincent did not mind. It was nice to have a conversation that was not about danger and being hunted. For a moment he was a normal guy listening to his girlfriend complain about her little sister.

"Sorry … you probably don't care" she then said sitting on the bed as he did the same.

"It's fine, it's nice to see you smile like that."

"Heather seems to be happy, I'm glad that she found that guy and he seems really great. I'm not giving my full approval yet but he is on a good path" Vincent slightly laughed at her authoritarian tone eventhough she was joking a bit. She was so protective of her loved one, that was something he had always loved about her.

She stopped talking and stared at him for a second before changing the subject radically.

"I guess you're here to talk about Evan's meeting with Muirfield tomorrow" her voice was suddenly much more serious.

"I've been thinking about it and …" but she cut him short.

"I thought of it too …. maybe it's an occasion to scare Muirfield, if he tells them you are acquiring new … skills that would … I don't know " she was worried and had stood to walk around the room nervously.

"Actually" he said in a calm voice, " … I was thinking it would be better to have them underestimate me. If they think I'm losing human abilities … " He was still sitting on her bed and somehow had manage to stay composed.

He grabbed her hand and pull her close so she would sit on his laps. "You're right … " she exhaled before feeling something vibrating under her. She quickly stood back up and Vincent checked his phone.

"JT … he asks if I'm ok … and what we decided." he explained already typing an answer. Cat sat back on his laps. "He truly is an amazing friend" she said resting her head on Vincent shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He is … but sometime I wish he could enjoy his own life a bit more. He is having dinner at Sarah's at the moment, he shouldn't be worrying about me." And his phone buzzed again. "He agrees with me." he commented looking up at Cat with a reassuring smile.

She took a deep breath, that was a lot of stress. Thinking about Evan taking the risk to play Muirfield, about how they might use this fake information, this was overwhelming.

"It will be ok" he said wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes and try to breath calmly, using Vincent's heart-beat as a metronome. "I hope" she whispered.

"I'll tell Evan then" she added while he was caressing her hair delicately.

When she yawned he lift her up to put her in her bed and tuck her in. She let him do and when he sat next to her to kiss her forehead she asked him to stay longer, and he wanted to but she needed rest and his minds was already wondering about the _beast-in-love _issue. This was not the right time to discuss that together : she was too exhausted and preoccupied at the moment to deal with his insecurities.

"You're tired, you should sleep." Vincent simply said.

"Please" she insisted. How could he resist her ? Her eyes were directed straight at him with so much love and longing. "I'll just wait for you to fall asleep and I'll be gone" he said finally giving in.

She smiled at her victory but quickly yawned again. She tried to keep her eyes open but was losing that battle. Smiling at her he stood to switch off the light and gave her one last kiss on the lips before disappearing through the window leaving her curtain floating a bit in the wind.

* * *

He climbed up to her roof and took in the view. The lights of New York rusted the sky making it difficult to see any stars, but being that high had its perks : he could enjoy a cold breeze flying through his hair and brushing his face. The fresh air would help him clear his mind. He took a deep breath and began to make his way to the warehouse, but he took his time. Stopping on each roof top to walk until he was getting close to the edge where he would take a bit of a run-up before jumping to the next building.

His mind was busy thinking about his most recent conversation with JT. Vincent had not had the time to go through the depth of his problem since he had sort of thrown JT out. Afterall he needed to have his own life, he couldn't always be there for Vincent. Now that he was alone again he could not prevent his mind from drifting off to that topic.

He was so confused about all of this.

Since he had been getting closer to Catherine, Vincent had wonder what the beast would do. But most of the time he had imagine the beast hurting Catherine. Beasting out, he was losing control and being aggressive, so why would it be different in those circumstances ? When things were heating up and he was feeling control slip out of his hands he was picturing himself hurting her and even killing her, and that was his worth nightmare. The thought itself was so painful it was almost unbearable.

But what JT had brought up, the possibility that the beast would be attracted to Catherine as well that could change everything. Maybe in its own twisted way the beast was in love with her, assuming it was capable of such feeling.

In that case would that mean that he would never hurt her, even when he was losing control ? That the beast would always try to protect her ?

Catherine had always been so sure of it, she had told him over and over again. Though it had not been enough for Vincent that she was trusting him so much maybe it was time to reconsider. The idea that the beast would not harm Catherine should have ease his mind, but it actually made him fear for something else.

If the beast was too attracted to Catherine, it would probably not be able to stop. And the word hit his mind, if he was letting himself go too far and lose control she would not be able to push away anymore, it would end up … a rape. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth and he had not even spoken it out loud, it made his heart skip a beat.

Catherine was not afraid of him, of any part of him; but she should be. She had told him to stop fighting the beast, to relax to let it go. She believed it was the way. She though that if he was not trying so hard to fight it, then the beast would not push so hard to surface either. But what if she was wrong ? That was too dangerous.

As he was trying to sort his thoughts he realised he still had a long way until the warehouse. Dealing with all this was too much. Vincent decided to run, to use all the energy he had. If he could manage to be tired enough physically maybe he would be able to fall asleep, since right now his mind was too busy to let him sleep in peace that seemed like the only way he would have some rest that night.

Vincent ran as fast as his legs allowed him and when he finally reached the warehouse he was out of breath, his mind was still focused on Catherine, his desire for her, his fear of what he might do to her. But his physical fatigue seemed to be enough. He manage to walk to his bed and had just enough strength to kick off his boots before he took off his coat, shirt and jeans. He fell heavily on his bed and sleep took over his body but that was not a going to be a quiet night, he could already feel the nightmare forming in his head.

_**Felt like Vincent was never at peace, everytime he got rid of one problem something else surfaced to disturb his peace of mind.**_

* * *

_**A/N**__: I hope some of you won't get discouraged … sincerely like it much better when there is obstacles to the relationship so I'm just writing what I would have liked to see in the show ! I can't wait for Catherine's reaction to Vincent's doubt !_

_And since you like the cookies I'm going to make some more ! LOL !_

_I hope you're still on board with me … *wink*_


	19. Chapter 19 : Nightmares

**Chapter 19 : - Nightmares.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_I had to cut the chapter in half cause it was WAY to long (Frauke … this is your design ! AHAH ) Hope you'll like it ! _

and please please please, if you read leave a review !

It inspire me and if you don't leave a review

I have a tendency to take it that you don't like it so ...

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: Evan was supposed to give more informations about Vincent, but he discussed the strategy to adopt with Catherine. Vincent suggested it would be better that Muirfield think he is losing his humanity so they'd underestimate him. Yet it was not the only problem he has in his mind, he still is struggling about his relationship with Cat that is slowed down because of his beast and his fears._

* * *

JT was rubbing his eyes as he woke up, he sat up on the bed and gazed down at Sarah. He smiled at the view, she looked so beautiful. Her dark hair spread around her face completely covering her pillow and that smile, even in her sleep she seemed so happy.

He still could not believe that she was with him. Maybe staring at her at staff meetings was a good pick up technique after all. He grinned thinking back about that moment when she had asked him out for coffee for the first time. It had taken him so much time to finally accept that he could have a life and enjoy being with a great woman like her. For so long he had forbidden himself to even think of being in love, or just be with someone for that matter.

"What are you thinking about ?" she asked startling him. She had just woken up as well and her smile was still so bright. He blinked, coming back to reality. Damn, that smile would end up killing him one day, there was no doubt about that.

"Nothing" he simply answered grinning back at her. "Breakfast ?" she then proposed already getting up to go make some coffee. "The bathroom is here if you want to take a shower while I get the food ready". JT blinked a few time seeing her simply wake awy like that in her underware. She was incredibly sexy, this little woman had no idea the effect she had on him.

He had to wait for her to be out of his sight to manage to get up and go to the bathroom.

After his shower JT quickly dressed and went to sit at the table in her small kitchen. The kitchen was open on the living room and the walls were for warm colors, some sort of ocre that gave the apartment this unique and welcoming atmosphere.

She served him coffee and a bit of bread and butter and some marmelade. "Sorry … I actually don't have much for breakfast" she apologized as she took place in front of him, "but when I was in France that's all my roomate would need to start the day" she added already putting some butter on her slice of bread. "Of course she had baguette … not that bread, but it will do right ?".

He did not mind, he had a wide smile on his face and for the first time in years he was actually enjoying a morning after breakfast with a wonderful woman that he cared deeply for. "It's perfect" JT told her in all honesty.

That was a good change, something he could get used to. He was grateful that Vincent had pushed him a bit because he could not help himself. After all this time he had become even more shy than he was before the whole Muifield mess. And though things were still very complicate, since Vincent had met Catherine both men had realised that living in hiding should not mean that they could not have a life. And what best way to enjoy life than to share it with someone you love and that loves you back.

The breakfast went very well, both were on cloud nine and actually Sarah made most of the conversation but he would never get tired of listening to her. Yet somewhere in the corner of his mind JT was still worried for his friend.

"I have to stop by home to get my stuffs for class" he told her as they both made their way to their respective cars. "Sure … I'll see you for lunch ?" she asked. "Course" he answered quickly.

* * *

Vincent had been half awake for hours. He had try going back to sleep but nightmares were haunting him. He fell asleep and woke every now and then in sweat and shaking before falling back asleep due to how exhausted he was. A vicious circle since his sleep was restless.

He kept hearing Catherine's screams, she sounded so scared and even disgusted.

That night as he closed his eyes for the first time, he saw her. He was undressing her, tearing her clothes apart leaving a few claw-marks on her delicate skin. Tears, he saw her crying, heard her screaming him to stop. But he could not stop and he did not. He felt her pushing him, fighting back but with no luck; she was tough but he was too strong for her in his beast form.

Her body was shaking with fear and his with desire.

Everything was a blur he had relived all night long that scene, or at least similar scenes that were mixed up in his head. And he would wake up scared and repulsed by himself and fall back into his nightmares putting him through that same pain over and over again.

In his dreams he was out of control and weirdly enough conscious, like he was observing the scene from the inside. It was as if his body was controlled by an exterior force.

He felt the desire and the pleasure of the beast; he felt the disgust and the fear of the man.

It was just nightmares, but it felt real, too real.

At some point he even thought he saw her shoot him, she would grab her gun on the night-stand and shoot, multiple times. He felt the ache of the bullets piercing through his rough skin. That should have been the worse of the nightmares, seeing her kill him but it felt like the least horrible that night : in this one he had not gone far enough, in this one she had been able to fight back.

After hours of fight against himself he decided to get up and to wash up his face with cold water. The physical exhaustion he felt was painful. He needed to sleep but couldn't. The only thing he could do in that moment was try to stay awake to avoid the nightmares. They were unbearable.

He grabbed some milk and cereals and sat to eat. Stirring the cereals with his spoon he watched them dance in the milk. His eyes were tired, his entire body was, so much that he did not even hear JT coming in.

"Heyyyy" JT was still on a little cloud but when he saw his friend's pale face with black circles under his eyes he walked to him and pat his shoulder. "Hey man … what's wrong ?"

"Nothing" Vincent mumbled letting his spoon fall to the bottom of his bowl.

JT sat in front of his friend, "You clearly are not ok, so … shoot".

Vincent put all his weigh on the back on his chair letting his head hanging. The silence was deafening. "Come on man … I bet you've been _over_-thinking … again … is this about what we said last night ? …. Please tell me it's not Muirfield !" his tone turned even more worried when he thought of that last possibility for his friend's despair.

"No … no …" Vincent finally answered, "It's just … I feel like I'm in a never-ending circle of obstacles. Everytime something is solve we find another problem ! … I don't know … I … My relationship with Catherine is just doomed … she is wasting her time with me and …. risking her life and the life of her friends now !" JT let him rant a bit, it felt like he needed to say this out loud.

"I'm not sure Catherine would agree with you." he simply said breaking the silence again.

"Maybe she is just trying to spare my feelings …" Vincent rested his elbow on the table his face in his hands. "I don't know, it's just … exhausting … all of this … I'm …. I'm tired of this life"

What do you answer to that ? "You're worrying me … " JT let the words escape his mouth, he was already imagining the worse.

"I'm sorry, I don't … I just haven't slept much … nightmares" Vincent felt bad for making JT worry so much for him, _again_. He was a burden, and a dangerous one, that's how he felt.

"Do you want me to stay here this morning or … ?" JT asked unsure of what to do.

"No, no … don't, you have a job to go to, I'll be fine" he did not really believe that but he could not let JT miss work for him. And he really did not feel like talking, which his friend understood just by his tone.

His best friend stood and went in his room without a word, leaving him wondering. When he came back he had a little orange pill box. "Here, take one or two" after a short pause studying Vincent's state he corrected himself : "no three, three should do. That will help you sleep, it will knock you out and you should not be able to dream or … well … " JT said handing him the medication. He wanted to stay there for his friend but he had to go to work and he knew staying would only make Vincent feel more like a burden. And what could he really do ? Just be there ? That was not much help. Clearly the nightmare had prevent Vincent to rest so for the time being those little white pills seemed like a solution. That was the best JT could do at the moment.

Vincent hesitated but he really needed some sleep, so he complied. "Thanks man" it was barely a whispered. He served himself a glass of milk to help him swallow the pills and went back to bed.

JT went to change his clothes quickly, since he was wearing the same as the previous day and then grabbed his stuffs and walk to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours" he said leaving for classes hoping that he would find his friend in a better shape later on.

* * *

Evan closed the door and rested on it for a while.

Finally.

It seemed like everything had gone right. After receiving a text early in the morning from Catherine, he had gone along with the story she had chosen with … _Vincent_. It still felt strange to think of him by his name. But he would get used to it, _eventually_.

The agent was the same as the previous time, he was a bit of a brute and did not seem very good with the whole science conversation. Explaining his research to him was like talking to an 8th grader except this one carried a gun. Yet he had managed to make himself clear enough and given him documents that summed up his finding and the man had left.

He could now resume to his usual lab work and breath again until his next encounter with that organisation. He shook his head to push away this thought, he was not looking forward to more contact with them no matter how inevitable this was.

Maybe if he were to repeat to himself that everything would be ok he would be able to believe it, that was worth the try. Evan focused back on the analysis of a body for a new murder case while his mind was busy repeating the lie that he – and Cat – would be fine.

* * *

"He stopped by your apartment with coffee ? … Don't you have a coffee maker ?" Cat laughed a bit.

"Uhm …" Tess swallowed loudly a piece of her sandwich so she could answer : "I do ! But I kind of turned him down last time we talked so …"

"So his way to seduce you is to … what … give you caffeine so you can yell at him some more ?" Cat mocked. "Ahah ! Maybe he's into that". It had been a while since Tess had laugh like that with her partner and friend, it felt good. But she still seriously wondered what to do with him.

"And what did he say" Cat suddenly asked seriously.

"Something about him calling a lawyer to divorce …"

Catherine was quite surprised and her jaw dropped, "WOW, … that's progress … right ?"

"I guess … " she shrugged, "but as far as I'm concerned it's just words … calling a lawyer … he hasn't signed anything yet and I'm not sure he actually called. I just … I need to protect myself, I can't let him think everything is fine. It's not !" Of course her partner understood and she pat her shoulder in comfort.

"Enough self pity, let's talk about you !" Tess exclaimed herself biting in her sandwich again.

Catherine felt a bit trapped, she had not been expecting that question, she stammered : "I … I … nothing … my life is boring".

"Really ?" Tess tried to push her to confess.

"Buuuut … Heather met a cute guy ! Remember the Karaoke night ?"

Tess nodded, "Weeell" Catherine continued "she's been seeing that blond guy she met there a few time since".

Proud to read the interest on the face of her friend and feeling off the hook, Cat continued recalling the previous night when he knocked on the door to pick her sister up.

Telling the story reminded her that she should definitely ask for some details as soon as she would be able to spend time with Heather. And just as she was thinking about it her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Oh sorry … " she said before noticing the name of the caller, "well … speaking of the devil".

"Heather ?" Tess asked and Cat nodded.

While her partner was on the phone Tess focused back on her sandwich and finished it. When Cat hang up Tess was slurping some soda loudly.

"Well I was hoping to get some details about the mysterious Mike but I'll have to wait … She is having a girl's night out with colleagues, something about celebrating her first event organized on her own or something, I didn't understand everything, you know how she is when she is exited. She said not to wait for her that she'll be home very late ..."Cat explained. "Should I be worried ?"

"Nooo" Tess answered immediately, before it was her turn to have her phone ringing, "that's work … "

"Really ? Now ?" Cat managed to say her mouth full. That was a funny sight. Tess grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the fast-food, her partner just had the time to catch the rest of her sandwich so she could finish it on her way.

_**While Catherine was busy with work she had no idea of the nightmares Vincent was living. His fears were eating him from the inside and more than ever he needed her.**_

* * *

_**A/N : **__Bare with me please ! So I wonder … what do you expect ? _

_Pretty please review *hands cookies*, they are still hot !_


	20. Chapter 20 : We'll find a solution

**Chapter 20 : - We'll find a solution.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Second half then … I guess it's better when chapters are a bit shorter, though it means delaying this chapter I feel I wrote so long ago ! Sorry I'm ranting !_

_Shanah : don't you worry, don't you worry child … ahah ! Thanks for reviewing, hope you'll like what I planned then._

* * *

**Previously in ATW** _: Cat and Tess are buzy at work, Vincent is knocked out trying to catch some sleep thanks to the pills JT gave him. Our fav nerdy is working, and yeah … Vincent had nightmares, quite violent. (Trying my best to sum up shortly LOL)_

* * *

"Thank Marks" Tess said after he had told them everything he knew. He was not done with the autopsy yet, that was a busy day for him and the visit of Muirfield had slowed him down a bit; both because of the time he spent with the agent and the anxiety it had caused for him to wait for the man. Tess left the morgue and Cat just had the time to tell her : "I'll come in a minute". She then turned her attention to Evan.

"Are you ok ?" she did not really know how to ask.

Evan sat at his desk, "Yes … he believed me." he answered referring to the Muirfield agent.

Cat looked at her feet, "It's not what I meant, … well … that's great he did, but …" she looked back up and repeated : "How are you feeling … about all this ?"

Evan sighed. He had no idea how he felt. "I'm still confused." he finally said.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence they both started to talk.

"I just …" she said, while he had started with : "I don't …" Both stop talking and Catherine gestured him to talk first.

"I don't understand why you protect him !" he let escape. He could not clearly read the expression on her face, confusion, fear maybe. He did not know.

"He is dangerous, and protecting him puts you in even more danger. You know that Muirfield would hurt you and maybe even kill you to get to him. So why do you risk so much ?"

Catherine remained silent. She knew the answer to the question. She was in love with Vincent, she would die for him and he would do the same for her, she had no doubt about it. Yet she could not tell that to Evan, at least not like that.

"Because I know why _I _do it … I do it for you. To protect you." he added since she did not answer.

"And you do it because you care about me, just like I care about Vincent." she said.

That was true. She knew Evan had feelings for her and she loved Vincent. This way she wasn't lying without really saying it either, yet she felt guilty. For hiding that from him especially since with all this mess they were in she was realising just how deep Evan had fallen for her.

"Hey doc, where are the result for the DNA ? It's been over an hour" the voice of Wolanski startled them both. "Oooooh sorry, am I interrupting ?" he added mockingly.

"No, she was about to leave." Evan said in a cold tone. Without a word Catherine left a little stunned by his sudden dryness.

After taking care of the detective's request, Evan sat back at his desk sighing.

Catherine's words had him all confused. If she cared about that guy as much as he did care for her it meant she was in love. Yes, _in love_, that felt so weird for him to think of his feelings for her. But he had never explicitly told her, so he could not really take her declaration as a way to admit her relationship with that … with Vincent was more than friendship. The idea was too painful. Yet he knew Cat would do anything to protect Tess or him, because they were her friends. So maybe he was just a friend. He hoped so.

Knowing that she probably did not feel the same way that he did was one thing; knowing she might be in love with someone else was much more difficult to take in. He shook his head to get his mind off the topic, he was only torturing himself making all those assumptions in his head.

On his desk his phone beeped. He turned toward it and read the text from Catherine : "Maybe we should talk later, I'm sorry".

She is sorry, that's all she seems to be able to say. Sorry that she lied, sorry that he is part of Muirfield and in danger because of her and she would probably be sorry that she doesn't love him back. What could he say ? Nothing. And he did not answer her text. He focused back on work, the only distraction he had.

* * *

Later in the afternoon as Catherine and Tess were discussing after an interrogation of a suspect for their current case a woman stormed in the precinct. It was Miranda, Joe's wife. She pushed her way to her husband's office holding a large brown envelop.

"What's the hell ?" Tess exclaimed. "Looks like that was not just words." Cat murmured to her friend's ear but Tess was not really ready to believe that it was what she thought, or hoped it was.

As soon as Miranda got in all blinds were closed leaving the whole precinct stunned, the silence took over for a few minutes, until Joe stepped out to yell so everyone would get back to work. That scared them all and they turned their attention back to their respective tasks.

Tess was highly uncomfortable and did not really know what to say and Cat noticed. "Let's just … finish up on that case" she said, hoping the work on the evidence would distract her friend.

After almost half an hour Miranda stormed out as fast, and seeming even angrier than when she came in, she still had the envelop in her hands.

As soon as she was out of sight Tess stood, that Catherine was stunned.

"I'll go talk to Joe about the case, why don't you … I don't know, go back to the crime scene or take a walk or something. We both know you don't need excuses to disappear for a few hours" she said on a bitter tone.

"Are you … you want me to leave ?" Cat was puzzled.

Tess came closer to her so she could mutter in Cat's ear, "I need to talk to him and I'm pretty sure I'll be pissed afterwards. " Cat was fighting not to let her jaw drop. She did not really understand what was going though Tess' mind but she knew better than to go against her wishes. "I just need a bit of space, I'll talk to him and then … maybe if we work separately for a bit on the case we will see thing on a different angle." She was looking for excuses so that she wouldn't have to spend time with Cat for a debrief about her messed-up love life.

Tess hated to be touchy feely, making fun of Joe and their relationship was one thing, having a serious girl-talk about it was something she was not really ready for. Her pleading eyes made her partner crack.

"Ok, I'll go back to the murder scene and we will talk later. BUT, if you need anything … you call me ok ?" Cat answered on an almost maternal tone that was not really pleasing Tess. But she was just trying to be a good friend. She knew that Tess would need the space to think about everything on her own, but she also felt like she needed to remind her that she would be here for her.

"Copy that" Tess said nodding as she walked to Joe's office. She had taken a stack of paper to fake talking about a case so the rest of their colleagues would not suspect anything.

She did not knock she just came in.

* * *

"I don't want to talk right now" he said dryly. He was sitting on his desk-chair his back turned to the door but he knew who had come in. Only Tess would dare to walk in after what just happened without even a knock. The blind were still closed and the atmosphere was dark and sad.

She did not say a word, she just stood there waiting for him to turn around and look at her. Her face read regret. Tess had not been able to believe him when he had mentioned contacting a lawyer to divorce and now she realised she might have been wrong.

At some point he did turn around and look her straight in the eyes, "Please go" he said in a low voice.

"The envelop … is it what I think it is ?" she asked crossing her arm, she needed to be sure. Her posture was still a bit hostile, but she was just protecting herself.

"Yes" that was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry I doubted you." she apologized walking slowly toward him. The last bit of coldness in her tone was gone. She got round his desk and took his hands in hers. "I hope you don't regret" she added.

"Never. I was not happy with her, I should have done this a long time ago, I thought staying was better for my son … but … I was wrong, I realised that I actually made more damage waiting so long." He confessed staring at their hands intertwined. "And I want to be with you … I need you" he said in a lower voice as his eyes travelled back toward hers.

Joe was not the kind of man that was comfortable with sharing his feelings, saying that was difficult for him and Tess knew. She knew because she probably knew him better than anyone else did, especially after the last few months, but she also knew because she was the same.

She sat on his laps and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. He surrendered to her touch and hugged her back. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get there" he whispered against her chest.

They would have wanted to stay like that longer, but that would become suspicious. "I have to go back to work, I don't want people to start asking questions." Tess finally said grabbing the papers back and walking toward the door.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight ?" he asked before he hand reached the knob of the door.

"I … " she hesitated. Was she really ready ? Somehow the fact he was really divorcing had been a relief; it meant that what they had was something real. But at the same time it was a new weight on her, she wondered if they really could build a relationship on that. He still was her boss and that was not very ethic, they would still have to stay in the closet. Yet that little brown envelop made her feel that maybe it was worth the effort.

"Alright, pick me up at 8."

He didn't say anything else, she was already opening the door.

* * *

When Vincent woke up again it was already the middle of the afternoon. He did not feel that rested, he was a bit numb after his long nap. A cold shower seemed like a good way to really wash the rest of the fatigue away.

Standing from the bed he realised he had a missed call, it was from Catherine. He did not know anymore if he should rejoice or worry when he was seeing her name on his phone. Checking the time he thought it was not really the ideal moment to call back, she was probably working, so he just texted : "Sorry I was sleeping hope everything is ok". He put the phone back on the bed and moved to go grab a glass of water but heard the phone beep.

He turned back, "No pb. On my way" was her answer. That made him smile, he missed her every second she was away. And after the night he had he probably needed some comfort.

He just had the time to take his shower, when he came out only half dress and his hair still wet she was already there, looking straight at him.

"Hey" he greeted her grabbing a shirt. "Is there something wrong ?"

"Why would there be something wrong ?" she asked while grabbing him from the waist to kiss him. He savoured her lips but did not dare to close his eyes for fear of seeing images of his nightmares behind his closed eyelid.

"Actually … Tess is a bit weird. Her relationship with Joe is a bit complicate and she bluntly asked me to give her space and to pretend I had something to do. Soooo …" and with that she kissed him lightly on the cheek while caressing his chest, "I took the opportunity to come and see you" she finished as a smile was lighting up her beautiful face.

They had examined the crime scene already, she doubted she would find anything there helping their case anyway. Seeing Vincent felt more important to her, and realising how tired he looked she knew she had made the right call. He probably needed some solace. And luckily she had some good news for him,_ for them_.

"But I come bearing good news. My sister will be out most of the night, which mean …" she tapped his nose playfully, "that I am free to spend more time with my boyfriend."

"Oooh" he whispered before wrapping his arms around her, "Interesting".

She kissed his lips, then moved hers to his jaw and as they were about to brush his ear she whispered : "And I have a few ideas of what we could do."

He cocked a brow, that was an obvious invitation. She look at him straight in the eyes and despite his apparent smile she sensed something was off.

"I thought you'd be happy" she confessed her disappointment. She had hoped the idea of spending an entire evening with her would cheer him up.

"I am, it's just … " in his head a flash of his latest nightmare made him flinch.

"Is there something wrong ?" worried suddenly took over her face.

Vincent sighed and moved away from her arms. Catherine followed him and grabbed his hands, "Tell me" she said in a breath. His eyes seemed lost, she guided him to the bed so they would sit and cupped his face forcing him to look at her.

"I … I had nightmares" he started his confession but she remained silent waiting to know more. "After the confrontation with Evan, I felt weird and I … I talked to JT" she frowned but did not dare say a word, she just hoped it was not about his jealousy. She loved him more than anything and he should not fear that she could leave him for Evan, or anyone else for that matter. "He had a theory that is quite … let's just say it makes sense."

"Just tell me ok" she said stroking his knee gently.

After explaining his theory choosing carefully his words and describing his nightmares he was ready to see her leave. Give up on him. All those obstacles to their relationship were piling up and he was not really helping with his insecurities. But again she surprised him.

"I understand your concern" she said calmly. "I really do. " She cupped his head and stared at him with all the love she had in her, "All I can ask is for you to trust me." She paused before asking him : "Do you ?"

He nodded, of course he trusted her, that's him he had doubts about. But he wanted to believe her so bad and then she kissed him making him melt a little but it was only a short kiss.

"It's never easy with us is it ?" she tried to joke and he smiled sadly at her. "Look, I love you and I know you love me back as much as I do if not more, … if that's even possible." She was about to say more, she wanted to reassure him but her phone rang. She was not supposed to be here but something always pulled her to Vincent. Every occasion she had she wanted to see him. Her phone buzzed again and she looked at it. From the look on her face Vincent knew already.

"I'm so sorry. It's work, Tess is back at the crime scene and ask where I'm at" she chuckled nervously. "Are you going to be ok ?" she then asked.

"Yeah … yeah sure" he answered but his voice was trembling a bit.

She held him tight, burying her face in his chest and whispered : "I love you, and I'm fine. Don't worry about your nightmares, we will get over this I promise. _Together_."

He returned her tight embrace, closing his eyes and taking in her delicate sent. No images of his nightmares came to his mind, her presence, her touch, her voice, her sent … that was the cure.

"I'm really sorry I can't stay right now but I'll see you tonight and we will talk about this, ok ? … Don't worry " she added once more as she stood. "I'll text you once I'm home so you can come over and we will talk about all of this."

He grabbed her hand. "Thank you. For everything, I don't know what I would do without you, you are … _amazing_." She smiled back at him. That smile said so much, his heart-beat steadied, she had managed to reassure him, at least for now.

She left a quick last kiss on his scarred cheek before disappearing.

Weirdly enough he was feeling better. Did he stop worrying ? No, of course not, but he still felt better. Once again she would be here for him. Catherine always had the right words, the right tone, the right touch to wash away his pain and fears.

_**"Don't worry" she had said. Together they would find a solution.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_Thx to my followers on tumblr and twitter for reminding me of Miranda's name back when I wrote the first draft of this chapter. _

_We are getting there … hope you liked this chapter. Please review._


	21. Chapter 21 : The Solution

**Chapter 21 : - The Solution.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Hope you'll like this one … I actually wrote the first draft a while ago, was just waiting for the right moment to fit it in the story. Must be a fantasy of mine or something LOL ahah ! Hopefully that make sense to you, at least to me the scene make more sense than what happened in the show, but that's personal !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: Vincent has been having nightmares about getting too close to Cat (naked close ! LOL) and uhm … he told her, but she had to go back to work ! But tonight Heather is out (all night) so … Oh and Tess is waiting at the crime scene for Cat ! let's get on to this chapter shall we ? (I"m terrible at that, but it's just so you remember where we are !)_

* * *

"Tess ?" Cat called as she walked in the apartment where the crime they were investigating had occurred. "Over here" she heard her partner voice coming from downstairs. She walked out of the apartment and followed Tess' voice.

Cat ran and arrived in the laundry room where her colleague was waiting with a guy from the CSU team. "I talked to Evan just after he finished the autopsy, and he said that the victim had probably been moved right before she succumbed to the injuries. So … I came to check a bit places we had not examined. And I found this" she pointed toward a red spot on the lower part of the wall.

"Blood ?" Cat asked. "Yes, and human" the man behind her answered making her turn around to face him. "And we were about to check for more traces." He was holding a bottle of luminol, he had just vaporized the liquid all over the place. "Would you mind turning off the light ?" he asked and Cat complied.

The man turned on his blue light and the detectives noticed traces of blood that had been washed up shining blue on the floor, yet not too much of it. Tess turned the light back on : "I guess we were really looking at this all wrong. This is our primary."

"According to Marks' report the victim got hit behind the head, and given the blood here" he said pointing one for the laundry machines, "I'd say she was pushed and hit her head here, she then fell and lost a bit of blood that our killer probably washed up after disposing the body in her apartment." Both female detectives nodded in approbation of his theory. "So there is probably a bit of blood on the way to the apartment" Tess said. "I guess, I'm going to check and take pictures." the CSU expert immediately answered as he was taking notes on his observations.

Cat was awkwardly silent. She felt a bit guilty, she had been so consumed with her desire to see Vincent that she had been neglecting her job. A light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks but neither Tess nor the CSU guy said a thing about it.

"We need to interview more neighbours then", Cat then told her partner. "Yeah, let's do this" Tess answered before turning to the man, "Could you go to Marks once you're done with all this ?" and he nodded in response still focused on his notes.

As they walked the stairs Cat hesitated to ask about Joe and as if Tess could sense it she said dryly: "Don't".

"I won't" Clearly her partner was not ready for that conversation.

"It was the divorce papers in the envelope" the tall woman said without even looking at her friend.

"That's -"

"I said don't" Tess cut her off. _Really not ready_, Cat thought. "He invited me for dinner tonight and I said yes and … we don't talk about it anymore."

"Sure" Cat answered. "Work then …"

"Yeah, let's focus on work" Tess knew she was being a bit cold but she was not very sure about how she felt about the whole situation yet and preferred to distract herself with work. After her dinner she would probably be more open with Cat and seek for her input on her relationship with … the boss. And she knew her friend understood her weird behaviour of the moment, the two women had known each others for years.

* * *

Cat threw her keys on the kitchen counter sighing. That day was over, well, almost. They still had not closed the case but they had a new suspect in custody.

Boots and coat off, she took a deep breath and rubbed her face a bit. Finally some time to breath. She smiled looking at the empty apartment thinking of Vincent.

She had an idea. The beast was fuelled mostly by fear. Thinking of his nightmares would definitely stress him out and help the beast show up. Her plan was to help him relax, to calm him down. Catherine had to make sure Vincent was not tensed or scared, and he would not see her coming. She smiled maliciously to herself.

Looking at her watch she tried to think of how to plan her night, she'd need an hour to make herself and the apartment look the way she needed. She called to order some food to be delivered and after that sent a text to Vincent telling him when to show up, she then rushed to the shower.

The hot water and the steam in the bathroom were a delicious sensation on her skin and her tired muscles. Catherine enjoyed the moment before walking back to her room to choose her outfit : a nice pair of black jeans with a cute royal blue blouse but most importantly she carefully chose a black bra and the matching panty. It was her sexiest underwear. She knew Vincent was afraid, but she was not and she knew exactly how to get want she wanted tonight. And once she would be able to, he would have no reasons to be afraid anymore.

A quick look at the clock and she dressed up before starting to light candles all over the room : _romantic and sexy atmosphere, check_. Someone rang the bell, _food : almost check_ she thought. She paid the delivery guy before rushing back to the bathroom to put on some light make up.

* * *

He said he would take her to a nice little restaurant out of the city. No one they knew would see them here. Sure now his marriage was really over – thought the paper were probably not signed yet – but he still was her boss and their relationship would have to remain a secret so as not to jeopardize their respective careers.

Tess sighed staring at the orange dress lying on her bed. It had been a gift, she would never buy such a dress, but apparently the color looked good on her. She had even been told she was lucky to be able to wear such a shade, but what did she know about that.

She tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fitted her body so perfectly. The corners of her mouth went up as she realised she _did_ look smoking in that dress. She decided to keep her hair down and put on some gaudy earring, she loved how she looked wearing those. She smirked at herself in the mirror and then heard a knock on the door.

The look of awe on Joe's face was all she needed to approve her choice. She shook her head a bit to push her hair back so he'd have a better look. He still had not manage to say a word.

"Damn you look … wow" he exhale making her smirk even more.

She went to grab her coat and purse almost parading in her apartment while Joe was staring at her curves from the doorstep. When she came back toward him ready to go he extended his arm his eyes still staring at her body.

* * *

When Catherine got back in her room he was waiting for her sitting on the window still. She could not help but think how dashing he looked with his coat opened and his hair falling a bit on his forehead. Vincent stood and without a word both just walked toward each-other and sealed a kiss. _The perfect guy : check_, Catherine thought to herself.

"You look beautiful" he said with a delicious smile that almost made her melt, "you too" she answered before kissing him again lightly.

"What's with the candles ?" he asked curious.

"You'll see ! Chinese ?"

"Uhm, sure." he answered a bit puzzled. She was being mysterious.

She lead him to the kitchen and they ate together. They did not talk much, all they wanted was to enjoy each-other's company. Between bites they exchanged meaningful glances and smiles. Catherine chuckled a few times at Vincent's clumsiness with the chop sticks and he frowned faking to be offended. That was a nice beginning for an epic evening. He was truly relaxed and happy, enjoying himself around her. He had no idea what she had in mind for them, he was probably a bit naïve about her intention. After they conversation earlier he thought she had planned a cosy night and that they'd probably try to talk things out.

It did not really take them long to finish their dinner and as soon as they were done she lead him back to the bed room almost in a hurry.

He was not really ready for that, so he tried to speak out : "Shouldn't we … ". But she silenced him caressing his lips with her forefinger. "Shhhh" she then whispered in his ear, "Let me".

Catherine pushed him to sit on the bed and turned off the lights so the candles would have their effect. The atmosphere was both sexy and relaxing and Vincent was growing a bit scared. He was conflicted because he wanted this so much and if he had not been afraid of that beast already awaking in him he would already be undressing her, kissing her and caressing every inch of her delicate skin. Damn, by this time they would probably be already both naked.

"I know that you're scared, that you do not trust yourself but I just want you to relax and for that I have an idea". She waited for his reaction, he was speechless. He tried to control his breathing and relax but he kept thinking of the nightmares. This was not a good idea, they shouldn't do that … he could hurt her. His mind was racing and since he was not answering Catherine continued.

"You said you trusted me … you still do, right ?" he nodded quite shyly.

She smiled at him, feeling proud of herself. "Take off you shirt and just lay on your stomach on the bed I'll be right back." Confused he just complied. She was in control of the situation and she was enjoying it.

From the bathroom she added, "Oh and keep your eyes shut".

She then walked back in only wearing a short silk robe above her underwear and she sat one leg on each side of his body and a bottle of massage oil in her hands. She felt he was about to say something but she did not want to hear it and cut him short before a word could escaped his mouth : "Don't say anything, just relax … breath … and keep your eyes closed".

She was no expert so she just followed her instincts. After pouring some oil on one hand she put the bottle on the floor next to the bed and stroked her hands together before starting her massage. She insisted a lot on his shoulders where his muscles were particularly tensed, drawing small circles with her thumbs. She then knead his sides delicately from the hips moving slowly up to his rib cage.

After a few minutes she could feel that his muscles were relaxing, but just a little.

"Do you like it ?" she asked a bit unsure of her skills.

"Yeah …" he manage to exhale. Vincent was still struggling afraid that the arousal would bring the beast to the surface.

"I can feel you're tensed … " she said to explain why she was not sure. "Just relax, everything is ok" she whispered.

The sound of Catherine's voice was almost magic combined with her delicate fingertips now drawing patterns on his back; he was in heaven. She kept working on his shoulders a bit and then massaged his arms deposing kisses on the back of his neck and whispering her love to him.

When she could feel his muscles were fully relaxed, she got off his back. "You can open your eyes now" she said seductively.

He rolled off a bit, resting on his left elbow to look at her and was stunned at the view. Her hair fell on her right shoulder as she titled her head and she was smiling at him. The robe she was wearing was slightly opened and revealed a bit her beautiful dark bra. The way the light of the candles danced on her skin was the cherry on top; his jaw dropped and he let escape a "wow".

Catherine blushed and leaned to kiss him, he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer and deepened the kiss until a flash of yellow in his eyes made him push her away but she did not let him. "I love you" she whispered against his lips as she kept kissing him. Vincent's body relaxed at the sound of her voice and he regained control for a little while.

She pulled a bit away and slid her robe off, throwing it aside. Catherine looked beautiful in her delicate lingerie, he took in the sight wondering for a moment if she was real. His fingertips travelled on the sides of her body as if he wanted to feel her curves to make a sculpture of her.

As his excitement grew, veins started to show on his arms and neck; she noticed and caressed him where they appeared whispering to his ear : "Just breath, everything is fine". Eventually they disappeared but his breathing was getting shallow. That did not stop her, Catherine was kissing his scarred-cheek, his neck, his shoulder …

"Maybe we should stop" he whispered while his hands were still all over her body. It was like they were making decision for themselves, like they had a mind of their own. He could not take them off her, they kept caressing her skin, so soft, so irresistible. He wanted to kiss every each of her body, taste it, feel it against his.

"Do you want to ?" she asked pulling a bit away while still resting her hands on his strong shoulders. "We should" he answered lowly while he was staring at her beauty with so much lust and desire. But she looked him straight in the eyes and repeated "Do you _want_ to ?"

"No" he exhaled barely able to hold the word back as she leaned again to kiss him.

She felt his hands on her back, his lips on her jaw, her neck, her shoulder and she knew she had won. He was letting himself go and enjoying the moment. His tongue teased her neck and she closed her eyes to savour the feeling. She tasted like raspberries, like chocolate, like … paradise.

She pushed him on his back and positioned herself above him looking at his eyes. She loved the way he looked at her in that moment. So much desire and lust and still that love that would never go away.

Again his eyes flashed a golden glow but she loved it. It gave her chills. He desired her so much he could barely keep the beast under control, that was exiting. And though it was hard for him to contain that monster inside she knew she could. More and more she felt in control of the situation : when the golden light shined through his eyes she simply whispered against his lips : "You are perfect, I love you". And the light disappeared. She loved to witness how much power she had over him, how she could set him and fire and tam the beast in just a few gestures, with just a few words.

Her hands started to travel on his body, she was tracing lines along his abs and his torso. Vincent drowned in her loving eyes and savoured her touch on his chest, his back, his hips. The beast was on the edge he could feel it but he kept hearing her voice, so soft, so full of love : "Shhhh, breath, just stay here with me and relax" and his body was responding to her plea, each time.

The more it was going the more she dared to be bold in her touch and her kisses and at some point it felt like both were forgetting about the beast and simply enjoyed being in each-other's arm.

_**All this time Catherine had been the solution. She was Vincent's drug but the was also the cure. Just like wine she was his poison yet his salvation; to him she was everything.**_

* * *

**A/N : **_Ok I here is the thing, the fic is rated T, and I'd be really terrible at writing sex scenes anyway so I thought it was maybe better to just describe it like that and let you imagine the rest ! _

_For me it was important to take my time with that part of the story, to explore all the doubts and fear of Vincent and have Catherine be the one leading the thing. I like the idea that her voice and her delicate touch can help him tam the beast. I hope you liked that part of the story too._

_**I'm dying to know what you think ! Leave me a little note !**_


	22. Chapter 22 : Feeling Good

**Chapter 22 : - Feeling Good.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Do I add more trouble or … ? *evil laugh*_

_guest : OF COURSE I CONTINUE ! Glad you liked =}_

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: THEY DID IT ! Finally … (Yeah I took my time !) While Tess was having dinner with Joe and Heather was celebrating with her colleagues (oh my … she said she'd be home late but she said she'd be home …) Shall we go on ?_

* * *

Vincent woke up alone in Catherine's bed noticing he was naked under the covers. Some of the candles had burned out but most were still dancing in the darkness of the room. He looked around, it was about one in the morning according to her alarm clock. For a moment he almost panicked but his ear caught the familiar sound of her heart-beat, she was near.

"You're awake" she said coming from the bathroom to sit back on the bed. She was now wearing a nightdress and her robe, she looked so beautiful he couldn't help but let the corner of his lips rise. The candles' flame were reflecting in her hazel eyes only adding to her beauty. Bits of her hair were wet, she had just taken a shower and she smelt of a delicious sent of green apple, probably from her shower cream.

She came to sat near him on the bed. "Are you happy ?" she asked resting her head on his chest. "Like I have never been in my life" his arm pulled her close. "Me too" she exhale closing her eyes for a few seconds.

Suddenly she got back seated and looked down at him. "Told you to trust me ..." she grinned nervously and he chuckled a bit with her before going all serious again : "I'm sorry I was so insec- "

With a kiss she silenced him, "I'm tired of your apologies." He opened his mouth, but closed it without a word, he was about to say sorry again anyway. Sorry for apologizing so much.

Catherine studied his reaction, he had a wide smile on his face, obviously a sign of true happiness and she was glad. She had been scared of what he would have said waking up.

"I'm hungry, how about some desert" she said jumping off the bed.

Before he had time to say anything she was already back with a bucket of vanilla ice-cream and two large spoons. "Isn't it a bit late for desert ?" he asked sitting up.

"Never too late for ice cream, and we have to enjoy our last moments together before my sister comes back !" she answered taking place back in his arms.

They ate between chuckles and exchanges of meaningful glares.

She was smiling but something seemed off. "Is there something wrong ?" Vincent finally dared to ask. And she swallowed the bit of ice cream she had in her mouth while shaking her head. "No, why would there be ?". He couldn't help it, he felt something was not right but couldn't put his finger on it. "Maybe it's because I'm afraid it might be too good to be true" he said trying to stop worrying.

They had just made love, he had lost faith that it was even possible, but they did it. It had happen and though his mind was a bit of a blur – he couldn't really remember the details – apparently it had gone well. Very well. Vincent was happy and Catherine seemed happy too.

* * *

"It's ok you can go home now, I'm safe. Thank you very much you're amazing." she told him truly thankful. "I'm sorry I made you come all the way to get me … and so late" she added.

"It's fine, I'm glad you called instead of driving … like that" he said gesturing at Heather. She was a bit tipsy. " … and I wasn't that far anyway" Mike answered smiling. "Let me make sure you have the key and you get to bed ok ?" he then added chuckling a bit at her clumsiness, she was struggling to find her keys in her bag.

He helped her hold her bag open to ease the search and when she finally grabbed the keys she tried to open the door. Her celebration with her colleagues had been great. But afraid to drive in her state she had taken the opportunity for another test for her new boyfriend. He came to the bar right when she called to pick her up. He even insisted on driving her home in her own car so she would not need go back to the bar to get it, saying he would simply take a cab to get his own back. What a gentleman.

When he picked her up he was still wearing his suit from work, obviously he had had a long day at the office, which made her a bit uncomfortable. She felt like she was pushing a bit too much yet he was so lovely with her and she might have been a bit too drunk to really care that much at that precise moment. But she would certainly feel guilty in the morning once the hangover would wear off.

"Shhhhhh" she said loudly with her finger on her lips as she finally managed to open the door, "My sister is probably sleeping". She took her shoes off to avoid making too much noise with her heels and grabbed them almost making her hand bag fall in the process.

Mike had a hard time not laughing. She really was not a discrete girl and with a bit of alcohol that was worse, he simply smiled at her and helped her walk to her bedroom.

* * *

Before Heather was even trying to put the key in the lock to open the door Vincent heard her coming up and signalled it to Catherine.

"But …" he started as he focused to listen, "… she is not alone, there is a man with her."

That worried Catherine a bit, her sister was supposed to go out on a girls' night.

Vincent reported her the conversation until the door of the apartment opened and it was no need anymore. Heather was speaking so loudly that Cat could easily hear.

As soon as she realised the man was Mike she was relieved.

"He is leaving" Vincent commented as Heather's boyfriend tiptoed his way out of the apartment. "I should probably go too" he added looking quickly at the time.

"It would be reasonable" Catherine answered. She knew she could not risk having Heather see him in the apartment. They were not supposed to be together anymore.

He leaned to kiss her before getting out of bed to get his clothes. At first Catherine looked away but it didn't last long, she could not resist the urge to drop an eye on him. Feeling her staring at him Vincent blushed and quickly got dressed. Her cheek were pink too.

Once he was all dressed she slipped out of the bed to hug him and kiss him goodbye.

After staring at each other with love for a little while, Vincent blinked and whispered a "I love you" before jumping out her window as she whispered back : "I love you too".

Catherine sighted once alone and went to lock the door of the apartment and put the rest of ice cream to the freezer. She then blew all the remaining candles and tidied them, erasing any trace of the romantic atmosphere of the evening.

Instead of going to bed she went back to the bathroom and took off her robe and her nightdress to look at herself in the mirror. On her back and up until her shoulders, she had small claw marks, light but still. If Vincent were to see that he would freak out. But her immediate worry was that she did not know how _she_ felt about this.

Soon after they had made love Vincent had fallen asleep, but she had not. Feeling a little ache on her back she had gone to check on it in the bathroom and had ended up taking a shower and covering her back with the night dress and the robe. Looking at it again, now clean, this did not look that bad but she still did not know what to think about what had happen.

Judging from the conversation they had while eating the ice cream, Vincent did not remember changing while they were together. She did.

She had not pushed him away, the change had not been complete. His veins were more visible and his eyes were of a constant shining gold color but he still look very much himself. The claws had been caressing her back but they were not fully out, she had noticed. She remembered feeling them on her bareback. Yet being so drunk of her love for him she had not noticed at that moment that the claws had pierced through her skin.

The fact he had changed had actually been a turn on for her, and now she was wondering. What does that make her that she was enjoying his half-beast form ? She remembered how Vincent had not been able to understand that she was not repulsed by the beast, he would never understand that she is in fact attracted to it … somehow. No one could ever understand how she felt. And that made her wonder if she was not a little crazy.

She kept staring that the marks standing on her tip toes and twisting her body to get the best view possible. She could see both his hands had grabbed from the center of her back to her hips. They were light, and it had not hurt much, it felt like a scratch. Still Vincent would not be happy about that, he would probably push her away and decide that he was too dangerous. Her fear was that he would run away, leave without telling her where he would go, and never come back. She wondered if she should hide it from him to avoid that, it would probably only take a few days to heal, so that was not impossible. Yet she knew it wasn't right to lie to him.

Sighing she went back to her room putting the nightdress back on as she was walking. She sat heavily on the bed. In moments like this she would need a best friend to talk to. But she could not tell anything to Tess, nor her sister. She was stuck. At some point, so desperately in need for advice she even considered talking to JT. That would be an awkward conversation to say the least.

Thinking more about it, she would not need to give details. The important point was to know whether she should tell Vincent or if she could hide it from him. Her head was starting to hurt with all that, and it was very late she needed to sleep.

* * *

Making his way back to the warehouse Vincent was dreaming about Catherine : her delicious sent, the taste of her skin and her lips, the softness of her body, the sensual sound of her voice and the light of love and lust in her eyes. That was one of the best day of his life for sure. That woman was amazing, and he was glad that he had trusted her.

As he was dreaming about the love of his life he heard some screams. A woman, scared, asking for help. His instinct was to go but he hesitated for a second. He had not interfered in anything since the whole Vigilante case and he knew it would be better not to attract attention to himself again.

"NOOOOOO" the woman was sobbing between her screams, he could hear it. He could not ignore her calls he had to do something.

Following the sound of her sobs he ran toward her. Finally he could see her, lying on the ground two men were trying to undress her, it was clear where that was heading.

Control slipped out of his hands as the beast was surfacing. It only took him a few second to throw the men away from her. Yet he remained with his back turned toward her. Both men fell heavily to the ground, completely knocked out.

Vincent tried to catch his breath so he could take back control over the beast. It took him a little while, he focused his thoughts on Catherine, and the night they had spent, but mostly on the memory of the sound of her voice, her whispers when she reminded him how much love she had for him. Shacking his head he was finally back to himself and his first move was to check that the men were still alive. He would have gone to the woman in priority but was afraid she'd see his face and tell the police. It was better that she did not see him. Plus he was scared he had killed them, that would definitely attract the attention of Joe back on him, or worse … Muirfield.

"Are they … ?" the woman asked shyly from afar waking him from him thoughts. He turned half around. She was still on the ground, supporting herself on her elbows to see a bit the man that had just saved her life, though she could not make out much given the darkness of the alley.

He was standing only about fifteen feet away from her and he could hear that her heart was beating fast from fear and maybe even relief, but she seemed quite fine. Vincent could not smell any blood and knew that she was ok, physically at least.

"They are just unconscious" he answered trying to stay in the dark as he turned a bit his head to look toward her.

The alley was awkwardly silent, he kept looking at her while being cover by the darkness of the night. She was wiping her tears away and trying to catch her breath. The fear probably had paralysed her, she was shaking and Vincent notice that she did not manage to stand.

"Could you … help me up ?" she asked in a shaky voice. She sounded scared, and he wanted to run away, make sure she would not be able to identify him, that was his obsession at the moment, but he could see her eyes pleading. He moved toward her pushing his cap further down to conceal his face the best he could, in a few step he was over her. Carefully he kept part of his face hidden by the collar of his coat as well and he extended his arm. Hesitantly she grabbed his hand as well as a bit of his coat and try to stand, her legs shaking a little. Vincent kept his gaze directed at the ground. _Don't let her see your face_, he was repeating in his head.

She just had the time to murmur a "thank you" once up and he was already gone.

Vincent ran as fast as he could. Reaching the warehouse he slowed his pace. She did not see his face, it would be ok, and the guy were not dead. They'd run away as soon as they would regain consciousness and nobody would investigate and tie this to the Vigilante.

_**The fear of being discovered wearing off Vincent was feeling good. He had spent an incredible evening with the woman he loved and probably saved the life of someone. That was nice, he felt wonderful, he felt human again.**_

* * *

_**A/N**_ : _Sooooo … I wonder what you expect after that chapter … Hope you're not disappointed in any way … reviews pretty please ?_


	23. Chapter 23 : No Clue

**Chapter 23 : - No clue.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_I hope you guys like JT – who doesnt ? - lol _

_medwards245, remember I said your review on ch14 inspired a chapter … I wrote most of it already, but I have to put something before (and it's long sorry lol) … so you still have to wait, but I really hope you'll like that chapter when it comes lol ! (yeah cause I have a weird way of writing ! Ahah)_

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: Evan is kind of a double agent in Muirfield, but doesn't know the real relationship of Cat and Vincent (oh oh !). Vincent had had nightmare, fearing what the beast would do to Cat but last chapter she manage to help him relax and … they did it ! Buuuuut … she has claw-marks on her back (OMG !) , yet … Vinnie doesn't know about it ! Oh and he saved a woman from being raped, so it was a good day for him ! So let's go on shall we ?_

* * *

Waking up that morning Vincent felt amazing. For the first time in years he felt truly good, no nightmares during the night, no dark thoughts as he woke. Not even regrets, or fears to wash away in his morning shower. The warm water felt good on his skin, his body was fully relaxed and so was his mind; he closed his eyes to savour the sensation.

Walking out of the shower he was breathing fully and easily, a sensation long forgotten. That was amazing. He enjoyed it fully, breathing deeply.

Vincent made some tea and started making pancakes – his friend's favourite breakfast – he could hear that JT was still sound asleep. He prepared a full table of food for him and his best friend willing to share his great mood. As he was struggling with the pancakes – he was no expert at cooking – he heard JT waking up and going for a shower. Vincent set the table pouring two large glasses of orange juice and disposing two plates for the pancakes and a mug for JT's tea.

Finally JT showed up, still quite sleepy he was rubbing his eyes. Seeing the table and the food he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes once more not really believing this was real.

"What the hell happened here ? Did I drink too much last night ?" he asked jokingly. This indeed looked more like a breakfast his friend would have prepared for his precious Catherine.

Vincent laughed understanding what he meant before he answered : "I guess I'm in a good mood."

"I seeeee" JT said grinning before taking a sit. He knew what that meant, Catherine was involved obviously. He planned on taking full advantage of his friend's good mood. The breakfast smelled quite good and he noticed the pancakes, that made him smile, he loved when his mom would make some for him, yet they would rarely eat some at the warehouse. For a moment he felt like in a five star hotel, the service was enjoyable, yet he had not tasted the food. He would need that before making his final judgement on the number of stars.

Vincent was finally done with the pancakes, though they had quite awkward shapes they did smell good. With a proud smile he laid the large plate on the table gesturing for JT to take one before he took one himself and drowned it under maple syrup.

"Let's pray that your cooking skill are not too bad" JT mocked before trying a bite of the pancake he had also drowned in syrup. "Mmmm" he quickly muttered his mouth full, the taste was a pleasant surprise. Sure Vincent was no chef, but that was pretty good. Five stars indeed, he thought to himself.

Vincent then tasted too and was also quite surprised at his own skills.

"So I'm the guinea pig before you try to cook for Cat ?" JT asked taking another bite and quickly adding : "Cause I do approve, you have the green light !"

His friend enthusiasm made Vincent laugh a bit.

As they ate together Vincent told him a bit about his evening with Catherine, without getting in much details as JT stopped him gesturing at the food : "Dude, I'm eating".

Vincent also mentioned saving the woman in the alley, which made his friend a bit anxious but he was confident she would not be able to ID him and that he had not killed the guys. They would have probably run away and the police would not find them. Since the woman had not actually been rape she would have little to say to the cops anyway.

JT still asked him to check with Cat about all that and he promised he would.

Vincent was on cloud nine and nothing seemed to take him down. He had a genuine wide smile on his face and JT was glad at the sight.

Finishing up his plate JT checked the time on his watch, "I have to take off … I have many classes today !"

"Will you have lunch with Sarah again ?" Vincent asked curious.

"I don't know why but I almost feel like you don't want me here at noon …" JT started making his friend chuckle almost in embarrassment.

"No, I mean … It's not like Catherine can actually come here, she'll probably be busy. I'm asking because I know you'd want to." Being that giddy he just wished the same for his friend.

"I don't know if I'll have much time for lunch actually … But if I'll text you before coming here anyway, and it's most probably won't be before late tonight" JT said gathering his stuffs.

He put his jacket on while Vincent was about to start cleaning the dishes and the table.

"See you" Vincent said quickly as JT disappeared through the door waving at him.

* * *

The day was really exhausting, his students seemed completely lost in his course and he had had to re-explain over and over again the same concepts. Having to answer to questions that seemed stupid to him was complex. How do you make something sound _more_ simple when it's already simple to you ? That's the eternal question for any teacher. And if it was just his classes that bothered him : administration was on his back, he had paper work to take care of, meetings to attend … That was just too much.

Finally he had a minute to himself, he went to his office hoping to hide from the world and just relax a bit. JT sat on his chair and opened his laptop letting a deep sight of relief escape him. Digging in his bag he grabbed a sandwich he had bought that morning on his way to the university. He was ready to watch some silly videos to rest his brain while savouring a nice chicken sandwich, his favourite.

His break was yet very short, after only a few bites someone knocked on his door.

"Ugh … no" he whispered to himself. He swallowed the bit of food he had in his mouth before speaking loud : "Come in".

The person that had knocked walked hesitantly in his office and he closed his laptop before gazing at her. He had expected a confused student, or a secretary with a stack of paper, maybe even Sarah, though he knew she was in class at the moment; but never in a million years he would have expected that little brunette woman that entered. His jaw dropped, "Cat … what … ?"

She closed the door before answering him and he put his sandwich back in its box on his desk staring at her.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything ?"

"I was … no … I was just taking a break, what are you doing here ? You shouldn't be here ? How did you find me ?" he started to panic, that was just his instinct. She knew he was a teacher here but had never come to his office, which probably meant she had talk to someone exposing the fact they knew each-other. His mind was racing, that was not good. Him knowing that detective would not make sense, their only connection was Vincent, nobody would need to know that. And her coming here could mean something bad had happened. His mind was racing. Bit of sweat started showing on his forehead and Catherine noticed, so she tried to reassure him.

"Relax, I'm a cop, I just asked to see you pretending to come follow up on a complain you'd have made" she answered calmly as she took a sit in front of him. That was a good cover, good enough for him to calm down a bit. Still what was she doing here ? He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a paper towel and took a deep breath.

"Is there something wrong ?" he asked trying his beast to remain calm. Catherine was never really coming to talk to him, and if she chose to show up at his work place it meant she wanted to avoid Vincent, or worse, that something had happened to him.

"No, it's ok, I wanted to talk to you. " she said understanding what had just gone through his mind. "I just … I'm a bit confused after last night and …" Cat continued. "I can't really talk about it to my friends since … so …"

Seeing the look of confusion mixed with and what seemed to be a bit of fear on JT's face she asked him. "Did he tell you anything ?"

JT shook his head in disbelief, what this really happening ? "Weirdest. Conversation. Ever."

Cat blushed, she felt so uncomfortable in that moment and witnessing JT's discomfort was so not helping, but she was worried and she needed to talk to someone. "I bet you do know that we …" she said avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, yes I know" he quickly answered cutting her off, also avoiding to look at her.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well … I think that Vincent doesn't remember everything …" she took a deep breath to gather the courage to explain, "he changed a bit". Seeing JT's eyes widen she felt almost ashamed. She did not really know how to say this to JT and how he would react knowing she had not really pushed Vincent away. But it was no time to wonder about that, the priority was how Vincent would feel about that, this was the reason why she was here.

"Not much" she tried to say, her voice was so low. Her gaze was now directed at her hands that she was stroking together nervously. "He just had his eyes glowing and … " she swallowed loudly and JT who was already not happy about the conversation knew he would hate what she had to say.

He kept picturing Vincent's great mood this morning and knew that whatever she was about to reveal to him would be devastating for his friend. The simple fact that she came to him instead of going directly to talk to Vincent was enough of a clue.

"Did he hurt you ?" he asked his voice tainted with worry. Worry for his friend Vincent, but also and mostly in this moment for Catherine. He did care for her, she was the reason his friend was finally living, was finally _happy_. And indirectly she also was the reason he had been dating Sarah, or at least, the reason he did go when he was asked out. No matter how cold he had been, and sometime still was toward Catherine she had become a friend of his too.

"Well … " she was still very confused about all of it. "I have … claw-marks on my back" she managed to say, but in almost just a whisper.

JT held his breath, not knowing how to react. "But I'm fine, I … it didn't hurt, it's superficial, probably won't be visible in a few days" she added quickly finally looking at him. He was speechless.

"I … I just came because I don't know if I should tell him or … " she looked back down at her hands. She did not really want to lie to Vincent but he seemed so happy; Catherine did not have the heart to break that kind of news to him.

JT stood, he couldn't stay seated anymore. He paced the floor nervously rubbing his face. Now turning his back to Cat he told her : "He made me breakfast this morning … "

Why was he telling her this ? He turned back to her and explained : "He was on cloud nine, you're right he has no idea he hurt you. He probably doesn't remember that".

"I should tell him, I know it's wrong to hide it from him but … " she started before burring her face in her hands. "I don't know how he'll react and … I don't even how I feel about all this." she confessed.

He was out of his element, clearly not his area of expertise. "You should tell him but … the question is how." he finally manage to tell her. Seeing that it was not comforting her he asked, "Do you want me to be here ?"

"No no, it … I don't think it's a good idea. But thank you" she said. She took a deep breath and stood. "Thank you for listening. I'm sorry … but I guess I just really needed someone to listen." She walked toward him and hugged him. JT was surprised and it took him a few seconds before returning the hug.

"Tell me how that goes then … " he said as both broke the embrace.

"Sure, thank you. And … sorry to lay all this on you … I just couldn't keep this to myself, … I really needed someone I could talk to" Cat muttered. "No problem" JT answered as they parted.

She grabbed her stuffs and walked toward the door. "Thank you again" she repeated. "Really, that helps, saying it out loud … And you're right I know that telling him is the thing to do anyway, I'll stop at the warehouse tonight." she finished before turning her attention back to the exit.

As she opened the door she was surprised to find a young man about to knock. He was JT's teaching assistant. "Sorry" she said rushing out her head down.

"Mr. Forbes, … you're late" he told JT completely ignoring the young woman and without even stepping inside.

"Crap" JT said grabbing his notebook and his keys before rushing out closely followed by his TA. Making his way to class he couldn't help but worry about Vincent, and then he remembered his half eaten sandwich abandoned on his desk. Dammit, this really was not a good day !

* * *

At the warehouse Vincent was working out. But this time it was not to get his mind off a delicate matter, it was not to get rid of some anger; he was simply enjoying doing some sport.

The kitchen was all cleaned up. And even though JT did not come home for lunch, Vincent had done some cooking for himself. Maybe he would be able to use this recipe again sometime. It was nice taking his time to prepare food, or to do sport or to take his shower. He was not feeling like trying to pass the time, he was actually enjoying each second of it, a smile lighting his face.

_**Vincent had no clue how long and exhausting his friend's day was, even less what Catherine had to tell him. And he still had a whole afternoon ahead of him before finding out.**_

* * *

_**A/N : **__Poor Vincent, he doesn't know yet. How did you feel about this JT/Cat exchange ? I'm curious. Also that breakfast … I love writing some cute bromance between our men._

_Pretty please leave me a review !_


	24. Chapter 24 : The Same Thing

**Chapter 24 : - The Same Thing.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_It's time to talk !_

_Schrooten5 : Well … you'll get to know soon … !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: Evan is kind of a double agent in Muirfield, but doesn't know the real relationship of Cat and Vincent (oh oh !). Vincent and Catherine had sex but she has marks on her back … he doesn't know, he's been on cloud nine all day, but she talked about it with JT who is having a long and bad day at the uni. She still isn't sure about how she feels, but at some point knows she'll have to break the news to Vincent. (So now some more !)_

* * *

At work Catherine was not much in a mood to talk. She was still very concerned about Vincent, and she was quite confused about her own feelings toward … _the beast_. She was quite silent, even after seeing JT. She had hoped the conversation with Vincent's best friend would have made her feel much better. Sure it was good to share, but she still was not at ease with everything. She knew that she would only feel better after talking to Vincent.

Yet her partner was here, she knew Tess had had dinner with Joe the night before and realised that her behaviour all day had been quite cold so Cat decided to ask her friend about the date, thinking that at the same time she would get her mind off everything.

Tess was surprised at the sudden interest, all day long Cat had been behaving awkwardly, avoiding eye-contact and talking exclusively about work. Yet she knew when her friend was like that it meant she was not ready to talk. So Tess just went with it and started to share.

The night had been the best date she ever had with Joe. He had complimented her dress, she truly looked stunning and had proudly smiled as an answer to his kind words. The restaurant he had chosen was cosy and quite romantic. Not exactly a place Tess would have picked but she still had appreciated it. The fact he had finally made his choice and decided to divorce his wife gave them new perspectives in their relationship. The only obstacle left for them was that he was her boss. This time she had truly enjoyed the evening, they had been able to laugh and for the first time she felt like it was worth it. Like their relationship really meant something.

As she told about her romantic dinner, Cat was smiling more and more. She was glad to hear her friend was happy and she trying to act curious about the details and asking many questions.

Of course they did not mention Joe's name in the middle of the precinct but their conversation attracted attention and at some point Wolanski made a sexist comment telling them to go back to work. In response he had a dreadful look from Tess and both women just kept talking a bit more.

"It's really great, I'm happy for you" Cat said looking back toward her papers on her desk.

"I'm glad too." Tess admitted as she noticed Joe walking out of his office. She looked away, trying to hide a small blush as she thought back of the end of their evening. He had not spent the night but they sure had enjoy a nice desert. She cocked a brow and Cat smiled knowing exactly what sort of event of the night she was recalling. And that made her think of her own night with Vincent.

Recalling their night made her smile at first, but quickly her smile faded. She suddenly felt like suffocating. All of the sudden, all her fears fell on her. Trying so hard to not let anyone guess what was going on was exhausting, and she felt like exploding. Noticing it Tess asked if she was ok and Cat lied, pretending to be sick and rushed to the ladies room leaving her partner speechless.

* * *

Alone in the bathroom she cried, she finally allowed herself to let go of the mask.

She had always said to Vincent she accepted all of him, that she loved him, every side of him. But only recently had she realised how much. Vincent did not understand that she was not disgusted by the beast, and she wondered now that she had talked with JT what he was thinking of her. She couldn't help but think that people would see her as … words that came to her mind were horrible. She quickly shook them away.

The beast, she accepted it, actually, she loved the beast. The fact Vincent had a hard time controlling himself, like he wanted to claim her as his, was highly arousing. Was that wrong ? Was that wrong to be attracted so much to … an _animal_ ?

When the word crossed her mind she truly felt ashamed. Was she really referring to Vincent as an animal ? She couldn't, he was not. He was the most decent man she had ever met and she loved him so much, unconditionally.

She shook her head again, trying to chase those thoughts. Cat realized just how much she needed to talk to Vincent. Not just about the claw-marks. Yes, those claw-marks. Thinking back of it she stroked her hand a bit on her back.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed some paper towel to wipe her tears away. She stared at the mirror, not able to recognize herself. _Everything is going to be ok, you love Vincent, he loves you, everything is fine. This is not wrong to love all of him; and the claw-marks, just a scratch_. She repeated those words in her head over and over again while trying her best to regulate her breathing. She waited until her eyes weren't too red to give away that she had recently been crying.

Holding her head high she glanced one last time in the mirror, checking that her make up was not too messed up and straightened her blouse a bit before leaving the ladies room. In a few hours she would be with Vincent, and after their conversation everything would be all right.

* * *

Vincent had no idea what was about to hit him. After his work out he took a quick shower and changed to a pair of faded jeans with a black T-shirt that perfectly fitted his muscles and sat on the couch to read a book.

He only had time to read a few pages before he could hear the familiar sound of the gravel under Catherine's boots. He smiled, closed his book, put it back on his night-stand and went down to welcome her.

As he waited just outside the door he noticed that she was not looking as giddy as he was. Usually that would have worried him, but not today. Today was a fantastic day, the first of many to come, or so he thought.

He attributed her frowning to the thin rain that was falling on New York and kept smiling like a teenager looking at his crush. As she noticed him waiting she sped up her pace and started running a bit until she reached his arms and his firm embrace.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered in her ear while hugging her. He then deposed a light kiss on her lips before leading her inside where it was warmer. She took off her coat and he put it on a chair to dry a bit.

"Hello to you" she finally answered trying her best to smile.

She had managed to convince herself that once the conversation would be over everything would be perfect. Yet she knew that the talk would be painful for the both of them and deep down she still feared that Vincent would run away. All her concern was hard to hide, and her facial expression did give her a bit away and she knew it. Catherine was actually surprised that he had not yet asked her if something was wrong, he always sensed when she was concerned and often was too worried and asked even if she was fine. But not this time.

"We need to talk" she exhaled making him freeze.

* * *

The atmosphere in the warehouse had turned cold in seconds.

Catherine and Vincent were sitting on the couch, her looking straight in front of her, her stare blank, and him looking at her with worry his hand on her left knee.

Taking a deep breath Catherine looked back at Vincent her eyes pleading. "I need you to promise me something. It's … it's really important" she said her voice almost shaking.

"Anything" he exhale taking her hand in his.

"I know that … that you want me to be safe, that you scared I might get hurt … but … " she took another deep breath and her gaze fell on their hands intertwined in each other. "The thing that would hurt me the most would be you leaving my life." He was surprised that she would bring that up, why now ? He wondered if she had had a nightmare or something, because as far as he knew nothing had happen to make her worry he would leave.

"Promise me" she pleaded her eyes back on him.

"Catherine, I can't imagine my life without you, of course I won't leave you, I love you" he said in the most reassuring tone he could.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking" she suddenly said standing up. "About … the beast … and … uhm … the way I feel about … it" she was trying to carefully choose her words but she was not really sure of how to say it. Her hands were nervously travelling on her clothes and in her hair.

Vincent just stayed seated looking at her even more confused.

"I know you don't understand, but … I love you, no matter ... how you look, and … I … I guess … I mean I've been wondering a lot and I came to the conclusion that …" she tried to look at him but it was difficult. "I think that I love that side of you too …" she then waited for a reaction.

"I know last time you said that … that you'd be repulsed by it if you were me … but … I'm not … " she looked back at him tears in her eyes, afraid of what he might think of her. The pressure created by her fear of being rejected, added to the fact that she had had to keep a straight face all day had taken a toll on her and she was no longer controlling her emotions.

"Please … don't tell me that …" she did not even know how to finish that sentence. She just knew she didn't want him to reject her, to be disgust by her attraction to the beast.

Vincent stood and walked up to her taking her in his arm, "I'm the luckiest man in the world" he whispered as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "In all honesty, I indeed don't understand how that's possible, but … I love you Catherine and I'm so grateful that you love me back … all of me." He smiled and cupped her face to kiss her. She smiled back, but her eyes didn't follow her lips. She was relieved and yet she knew the most difficult part of the conversation was still ahead of them.

"There is more you want to say" Vincent said concern reading in his eyes. He could see that she was still not feeling better.

"Maybe you should sit" she simply said. He complied and she just stood in front of him.

"It's about last night" she started looking at him in the eyes. But her gaze fell on her hands nervously playing with the fabric of her jeans. "It was amazing … truly" she first wanted to make sure he knew that.

"But ?" he said anticipating her words.

"Do you remember ? … I mean … do you remember all of it ?" She knew the answer to that already, but she didn't know how to break the news to him. The question worried him. Flashes of his nightmares coming back in his mind. Indeed part of the night was still a bit of a blur in his head but he had attributed this to the excitement of being with Catherine for the first time.

"I changed ?" he asked but it was almost a statement.

"Not much … really but … yeah …" she said sitting back next to him as his gaze had fell to the floor.

"Did I hurt you ?" he asked his tone giving away his fear.

"No" she said stoking his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek. "You … I have some marks in my back, but it didn't hurt"

In a fraction of second he was standing feet away from her panting. "Oh my god …. I'm so sorry" he said as his breath became uneven.

"Vincent please", her voice was merely a whisper.

She stood as well and hugged him tightly. "I'm ok, I'm not hurt, I'm fine really" But it didn't seem to sooth him. "I'm a monster, I can't even control myself, I'm an animal … " he stammered.

A tear fell on her cheek, "Vincent don't say that …" she couldn't bear those words. "You are not, you are the man I love and … I'm fine it's just a scratch, I could have done the same to you with my nails, really !"

Vincent was now realizing why she had felt the need to confess her love for the beast. It felt weird to him to think of it that way. How could he ever be mad at her for loving him completely ? She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, he was truly thankful. But be was also dangerous for her, and he would never forgive himself if he were to hurt her.

The silence was freezing the blood in Catherine's veins.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me" she reminded him as more tears started to fall on her face. He wiped them away and kissed her. "I won't" he said. He had promised indeed. "I love you so much, you are … perfect. So strong, so beautiful, so …" he lacked of words to express all his admiration for her.

"I swear I'm ok. And … you are more and more in control, this won't happen again" she tried to reassure him. "Please … please trust me" she added her voice shaking because of the tears she tried so desperately to hold back.

Still, Vincent did not really believe her when she kept repeating it was just a scratch, he thought she was lying to avoid making him feel guilty.

"Show me you back" he said in a low voice. He needed to make sure she was fine.

He had expected her to refuse, this would have proven that she was lying to manage his emotions, but she complied : She pulled her blouse off and turned her back to him. She felt the tip of his fingers delicately draw the lines of the claw marks. Horror read on his face, but she did not see it. The marks were quite deep, it would take days to fade and probably leave some marks for a long while. "You're sure it did not hurt ?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm sure" she said facing him again.

"Vincent, please … please I'm fine" she said her eyes filled with tears once again.

And in that moment he knew she meant it, she really thought it was only scratches. She had not been reluctant to show him her back because she wanted to prove him she was indeed fine. It was like her mind was blocking the possibility that the beast was dangerous. And it saddened him. He didn't have the strength to tell her that it was not that superficial.

He smiled, though his eyes read sadness and guilt. "Alright, but … let me clean that ok?".

He was already away to get some gauze and alcohol. She had cleaned it but he felt the need to do it himself and put some bandage on it. It was his doing, he had to do something about it.

They sat back on the couch and as he took care of her, he kept apologizing, "Sorry … I'm so sorry" he whispered. And that broke her heart. She wondered again if she should have hidden the truth. It was so painful to see him feel so bad about that. "I'm fine" she would repeat each time.

Once he was done he put the material on the little table in front of the couch and she turned to face him. "Kiss me" she pleaded. And he complied but shyly still afraid of that beast hiding deep inside him.

As he kissed her he felt the beast threatening to show again, he feared what would happen and stopped everything. Catherine noticed the glow in his eyes, the beast was back. This time she was not enjoying the sight, because she could also see the look of sadness on Vincent's face. "I'm ok" she repeated her voice weak, but the beast was still here.

Vincent's eyes kept glowing with a golden hue yet the feeling of the beast was different. Nothing he had ever experienced before in ten years of cohabitation with the monster trapped in his body. It felt soft, and sad, as if the beast was regretting its actions. The beast seemed to be suddenly conscious of what it had done. Often Vincent had felt guilty because of his other side, but never had he felt that guilt so completely; all of him felt it. The beast seemed to want to make it up to Catherine, as if indeed, as JT had hinted, the beast was in love with her too.

His eyes were still glowing, and yet Vincent no longer seemed afraid. _The beast won't hurt her_, he thought. Trusting his instincts he kissed her, the color of his eyes being the only indicator of the Beast's presence. He was in complete control for the first time. The beast was here but would not interfere, no claws, just a few veins popping on his skin and that constant golden hue on his irises.

And his kisses became more passionate while his touch stayed delicate on her skin. "I love you" he whispered as his mouth trailed kisses from her mouth until her shoulders. "I love you too" she replied as she closed her eyes to savour his touch, so careful, so loving, so intoxicating.

Catherine could feel too that Vincent was in complete control. It surprised her a little at first but quickly she forgot everything and just drowned in her love, _their_ love for each-other. It only took a few moments, a few touches, a few kisses to completely get rid of the tears in her eyes, the pain and the fear in her heart.

_**For the first time Beast and Man were connected, they wanted the same thing, they wanted to love Catherine and keep her safe.**_

* * *

**A/N :**_Ok so Cat is always so much in control, and … at some point I think it's not possible. She is strong, but I think her love for Vincent might blind her. So I wanted to emphasis this by having her not realize how deep the cuts were. But … don't worry for her, she is fine, just … she is convinced that it's much more superficial than it is in reality. I just loved the idea of the beast side of Vincent being in love with her, and thought that it would be cool to go further with that and have it realise the damage it had done. Now the beast won't her hurt again ! This is almost too much of a fairy tale LOL !_

_I hope you liked this part ! _

_**Please leave a review *puppy eyes* **_

_(I really worked hard on all this chapter it took me long, so I'm even more curious to know what you think and how you felt reading all of it, and … yeah if you like the idea.)_


	25. Chapter 25 : Sharing

**Chapter 25 : - Sharing.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N :**_OMG YOU GUUUUYS ! Ch24 was the most difficult to write so far, and I was so glad to see you liked ! Just WOW ! Thank you all so much ! I … just have no words ! OH GOD ! Thank you ALL so much for your nice comments ! I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters ..._

_And Padyn thanks for all your comments ! Now that you are all caught up here is more LOL !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: So we still have Evan more or less double agent but lately … we haven't seen him :( . Vincent and Catherine just managed to talk about the claw-marks Cat had on her back, and it seems … it seems things are better for them … Buuuut … Maybe we should go on !_

* * *

Catherine woke up looking around a bit lost. She was at the warehouse and Vincent was lying asleep next to her in _his_ bed. Blinking and rubbing her eyes she recalled the recent events.

* * *

_**That previous night ….**_

While they were on the couch their kisses became more passionate. Vincent took his shirt off with the help of Catherine. She couldn't get enough of him and while his eyes were still shinning that familiar golden hue both of them knew that this time Vincent would not lose control, or at least they trusted it; nothing was standing in their way anymore.

BEEP-BEEP … Almost nothing.

The sound of Vincent's burner phone ringing interrupted them. They stopped kissing and stared at each other panting for a few seconds before both turned to look at the phone that was laid on the little coffee-table right next to them.

He took the phone and told her : "It's JT … I should get that" as he was still fighting to catch his breath. Catherine's cheeks were getting a bit red and she covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment, trying to hide her grin. "Yeah you should"

Vincent stood and walked a bit away to take the call. She couldn't hear what JT was saying but she caught the answers of Vincent.

"No everything, is ok …. _Yes_, I'm sure … _Yes_, we talked … Ok … No, no it's no problem … Enjoy your night …."

When he hang up and went back to her he explained that JT wanted to know if they mind if he were to spend the night at Sarah's. Of course they didn't mind. Catherine smiled at the news knowing this meant she would be able to spend the night at the warehouse in Vincent's arm.

"So … where were we ?" he asked grabbing her by the waist to kiss her. "Right here" she whispered kissing his neck gently while he was helping her onto his lap.

Suddenly Catherine felt herself lifted, Vincent had grabbed her mentioning something about the bed being more comfortable than the couch. She couldn't agree more and just let him lead her there.

* * *

That had been a great night for sure, and though Catherine had been reassured to see Vincent so in control the night was a blur in her head. It was so easy to get lost under his touch. She felt concern growing inside her, she couldn't help but fear that once again he might have lost a bit of control, she had to make sure. She glanced at the clock, it was only five thirty in the morning, but she was hungry and that had woken her. Indeed, they had skipped dinner for a more pleasant sort of activities.

As discretely as possible, she slid out of the bed and tip-toed naked to the bathroom, instinctively trying to cover herself as best as she could with her hands. Once there she tried to see herself in the mirror, to check if she had new claw-marks but the mirror was a bit too small and too high for her to see properly. She sighed and then started to run her hands on her back trying to touch everywhere hoping to get rid of that awful feeling that something was wrong.

"Already up" the voice of Vincent startled her. She turned around and suddenly conscious of her nakedness she blushed.

"Here" he said handing her one of his T-shirts. She took it and held it in front her. Even after the night they had just spent she felt a little awkward standing like this in front of him no matter how silly it was, she was embarrassed. Especially since he was dressed, at least partially : he was wearing a pair of sweat pants, the T-shirt he had given was probably the one he had planned on wearing.

"Were you checking for … claw-marks ?" he asked hesitantly. She looked down and nodded shyly, a bit ashamed that she was doubting him, after spending all this time telling him that he was no danger to her.

He walked closer to her, "Let me see". She turned around letting him see her back and he quickly checked running delicately his finger tips on her naked skin sending shivers down her spine. He knew he wouldn't find anything because this time he remembered very clearly the entire time they had spent in each other's arm. Because this time he had been focused on keeping control and had managed to do so. "Everything is fine" he said softy kissing her right shoulder with tenderness.

As she looked up at him he could read she was sorry so before she could say anything he spoke. "You don't have to apologize, it's normal that you were worried. I think … last time I lost control because I was just so happy to have you in my arms, I guess I was overwhelmed… I'm so sorry I hurt you, but … I'm confident it won't happen again. I promise you. I feel so much more in control now." He smiled lightly, his hand squeezing hers and Catherine smiled back, standing on her tip toes she kissed him still pressing the T-shirt he had given her on her naked body.

He was still feeling terrible for what had happened, and he knew he would have to see the reminder of his lost of control for a few more days on her back and it killed him. But he could not let this show on his expression : he fought to smile reassuringly. Vincent had witnessed the previous night how difficult it had been for Catherine to handle the fear of seeing him run because of his guilt, he had to protect her by making her feel comfortable and not letting her see how horrible he felt. He knew she would feel bad for him if she knew, and this time it was his turn to manage her emotional roller-coaster.

"I'm sorry I woke you, … it's so early" she said chuckling. And just as she said that her stomach growled. "Is that the reason you woke up ?" he said pointing at her belly still complaining. She smiled awkwardly, her nose wrinkling a bit.

Vincent couldn't help but laugh, "I'll get some breakfast ready, sorry I was such a bad host last night and didn't serve dinner !"

"It's ok … I didn't mind, I like what we did instead of dinner" she tried to say seductively but was interrupted by her stomach growling some more and ruining her efforts. "I'll take a shower and I'll be back in few minutes" she then stated.

"Sure, take your time". And with that Vincent left her to go prepare breakfast.

Catherine enjoyed the hot water on her skin and took her time washing her body and her hair before coming out wearing his T-shirt to find the kitchen area in a complete mess. But all that was in fact the price of a delicious breakfast awaiting her on the table.

Noticing her chocked expression he reassured her : "I'll clean that up … I have all day" he joked.

"You might need that much" she laughed and took place at the table inhaling deeply to take in the delicious sent of the food.

* * *

JT was all giddy on his way back to the warehouse. His day had been really long and exhausting but Sarah had been lovely inviting him for dinner and to stay the night. He could get used to that. The only problem was that she had to leave very early in the morning.

As he walked inside he was glad to find his friend having breakfast with Catherine, both love birds smiling widely.

"Aaaah, I knew I was just a guinea pig ! " he said noticing the pancakes on the table.

Vincent laughed taking a plate to serve his friend. "How was your night ?" he asked as they both sat down at the table. "Great, I'd ask about your but I see the answer right here" JT said gesturing at Cat's face. She was glowing, finally every worry was gone and she was able to truly appreciate everything that was happening.

"Yeah … it's fine. We're good" she said smiling even more.

JT and Cat exchanged a look that Vincent did not notice. Her eyes were telling him that indeed they had talked and that it had went more than well. They did not need words, and JT was glad to see that indeed his friends were both so happy, just as much as he was.

All three enjoyed their breakfast together laughing and talking about anything and everything.

* * *

The smile on Catherine face was full of light and hope. She had never been that happy in her life, especially since her mother had die and her expression was clearly giving that away.

Stopping at her apartment to change before rushing to work, she ran into her sister.

"Where have you been ?" she asked in a worried tone.

Catherine didn't know what to say, her smile faded but not the glow of her happiness. "I had … I was … with … Tess … we went for drinks and …" she started to lie but Heather was not buying it. "Don't waste your energy Cat, I called Tess last night … and I called you … _plenty_ of times "

Cat cursed herself mentally for forgetting to take off the silent mode of her phone. She was ashamed and slowly her face became pale, "Heather I'm sorry. I … I didn't hear my phone, I didn't mean to worry you"

"I know you don't mean to … but … now I need to know, where were you ?" the young woman was now taping the floor with her foot, impatiently waiting for an answer.

She needed a new lie, her sister would not believe she had spent the night with a random guy, that was not her, she would not buy it. _Something else, think fast,_ Catherine thought to herself. Yet she was unable to come up with anything. Why couldn't she just say the truth, why couldn't she just share her happiness with her sister, tell her how amazing of a boyfriend Vincent was. She wanted to tell her he had made her pancakes this morning, that they had spend a wonderful night, that they were happy and in love. Sure she would avoid mentioning the beast and the claws mark episode but still, she needed to share.

"I was with Vincent" Catherine let the words escape her mouth, enable to keep them in. After a short silence, seeing her sister's jaw drop a bit she tried to explain : "I know you don't like him but … " her eyes were suddenly sad. Being that giddy could not have last, she should have known, it never lasted long.

"Cat … Have you been seeing him all this time ? Did you lie to me ?" Heather couldn't believe that her sister would be so dishonest, she did not recognize her anymore, ever since that time about a year ago she found her with tuns of boxes reinvestigating their mother's murder. She fought the anger growing inside of her, she wanted to smash something !

A shy nod was Cat's answer. "I'm sorry Heather. But … I love him, I really do. I … I can't live without him." Once again the words were just pouring out, she couldn't keep that all in, she was so happy with Vincent. And her words sounded so honest it was hard for Heather to argue, not to mention that she had noticed the glow, the smile, all the signs of her sister's true happiness. An expression that she had not been able to see on Cat's face in years.

Yet she had not forgotten her last encounter with that Vincent guy and could not really help it. "I don't trust him … I … He doesn't exist, it's not his real name I …."

"I know his real name" Catherine interrupted her. "I know everything there is to know about him, and … you can trust me, he is not a bad guy, he is not a criminal. I can't tell you but … I am happy. Truly happy. I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am … but I mean it when I tell you I can't live without him, I'm in love with him and he is too. I know he is."

As she was saying that Catherine had walked to her sister and taken her hands in hers. "Please believe me." she finished squeezing her hands.

Heather hugged her sister tightly, "I'm sorry Cat … it's … it's hard. I'm worried. I love you sis …"

"I know" Cat told her breaking the hug, "But I swear everything is fine." She was now stroking Heather arms' soothingly, her eyes pleading for her sister's acceptance.

All her life Heather had relied on her sister, she had always trusted her and though she really was worried she could not ignore the sincerity in Cat's words. She did seem happy and in love, and she deserved it so much, if that man could give that to her, maybe it was time to trust him.

"Ok" Heather finally said, "But no more lies." She knew Catherine would never really tell her all the truth about that Vincent, and though it worried her she also hoped that at least, with her giving some sort of blessing her older sister would not feel compelled to lie to her about spending time with him and that if things were to go wrong, she would turn to her.

"Deal … well, I can't tell you everything, but … I promise I won't lie." Catherine said hugging her sister again truly thankful, she knew she was not really a fan of Vincent and still had hope it would change one day, but it was a step. Maybe being so happy dating Mike had made her a little more tolerant, maybe she had noticed how happy Cat was. The older woman did not know for sure, but she was ready to fully embrace the moment and her chance to remain happy at least a bit longer. This was truly a good day starting for her.

"Ok, not that I'm not enjoying this sister moment … but I'm pretty sure you're late" Heather said pointing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh shit !" Cat exhaled looking at the time and then ran to her room to change her clothes.

"Well … I'm leaving for work … see yah !" Heather told her already opening the front door while Cat was struggling with a pair of jeans.

* * *

"Well that's good you decided to join us detective Chandler" Joe said on a authoritarian tone. She had hope he wouldn't notice her coming late. "Sorry boss I …"

"I don't care, get busy, Vargas was about to leave, you have a crime scene to go to" he said dryly turning his back to her.

Tess gave her a look that meant she had noticed the "sex glow" but didn't say a word since they had to move fast, she just smiled and Cat understood what she meant anyway.

Both detective made their way out, this was about to be a long day, but this time Catherine was ready. She felt light and happy and ready to face anything.

In the car on their way to the crime scene Tess couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Sooooo … who the guy ? And I want dirty details" she stated firmly her brows wiggling.

"Teeeess" Cat said on a motherly tone. She had already admitted to Heather that she was still seeing Vincent, but she did not think her friend would take it so easily. She took a deep breath knowing that if she had been able to, Tess would be staring and insisting, luckily at that moment she was driving.

"Let's focus on work" she simply said, perfectly aware that her best friend wouldn't give up so easily.

Once the car parked, they both got out to examine the crime scene. For now the subject of Cat's great mood was on stand by, but it would resurface soon enough. Tess would be patient and she would get her answers.

_**It was hard for Catherine not being able to share with Tess about what was happening in her life. But as of now, she would have enough working on building Heather's trust in Vincent. Tess would require much more work to accept Vincent.**_

* * *

**A/N :** _I'm curious : any of you scared that Tess might find out about Vincent ? … Or that Evan will ? Anyone worried about Muirfield and the fact Evan still is kinda working for them … we haven't heard from him in a while :(_

_Pretty please review and do share what you like and dislike, and your concerns !_


	26. Chapter 26 : Heartbreak

**Chapter 26 : - Heartbreak.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N :**_I see you guys were surprised to see Heather "accept" Vincent … she didn't really, she made a compromise. She realise disproving of him is only forcing Cat to close herself, so as not to lose her sister she agreed to not speak up against Vincent in exchange for Cat not lying anymore._

_Now Evan … Tess … that's another story ! Ahah !_

_And thank you all so much for your compliments, really made my day =}_

_BTW … this is quite long of a chapter ..._

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: So we still have Evan more or less double agent but lately … we haven't seen him :( . (and yeah I know I had written that for the previous chapter) Now Heather knows that Cat is still seing V, but just that. And Tess noticed the sex-glow on Cat's face, and here we go peeps, fasten your sit belt (well … I think this is going to be nice of a chapter expect if you are in love with Evan like me ! Oops ...)_

* * *

Vincent was finishing the dishes while JT was typing on his computer, probably working on something for the university.

"Don't you have classes this morning ?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah … at 10 … I still have time" he closed his computer and turned his attention back to Vincent who was wiping his hands.

"So tell me more … what happened ?" JT asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Well … I'm sure you guessed …" but seeing his friend insisting stare he felt like there was something. "What … do you mean ? Why do you ask ?" as he was trying to make sense out of his uncomfortable friend's behaviour he recalled the previous night phone call and the concern in JT's voice when he asked if everything was ok.

JT closed his computer and stood a bit awkwardly. "I was just curious, wondering if anything bad might have happen … I mean … I …" he was searching for his words and sweat started to form on his forehead.

His pulse racing, the sweat, his awkward and hesitant tone; JT was hiding something. It didn't take long for Vincent to put the pieces together. The phone call the night before was the key to the mystery : "You knew" he simply said in a low voice look straight at JT. "That's why you asked if everything was ok, … last night ..."

"I … uh …" he adjusted his glasses. It was useless to try to lie : "She needed to talk to a friend, and … I'm the only one that knows about the whole …" he gestured with his hand imitating the beast.

Vincent's gaze fell back to his hands still nervously gripping the towel. He did not really know what to feel. Guilt was growing inside him : Catherine had had to deal with the discovery of the marks on her body and could not talk with her friends. He realised how emotionally difficult he was making things for her. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed that his best friend had known about that before him. He shook his head trying to push away that feeling, knowing it was wrong. He had no right to be mad at Catherine for telling JT, or at his friend for keeping it from him once he knew.

Yet something worried him. "Did you see the marks on her back ?" he asked looking back at his friend.

"No, but … she said it was not that bad. She was just scared you'd run from her for fear of hurting her more. … I don't know what happened but … I really hope you don't plan on leaving her. She really is in love with you man" JT said his voice calm now that he had told everything to his friend.

"Thing is … I saw the marks. It's not that light. I … I really hurt her bad." He sighed and sat down at the table. JT's expression changed instantly hearing those words and he quickly came to join him seated.

"How bad was it then … cause … I mean this morning you guys seemed so … Everything seemed perfect !"

"It … I am in control now. I guess … I mean I love her, and it was the first time we were together, I get I got lost in the moment, you know ? But … When I saw the marks last night, I felt … I felt so guilty and …" he paused trying to find the words to explain.

JT wanted to tell him it was ok, but he knew it was not. What to say ?

"I think somehow … I felt the beast's guilt as well, and … since … well I was much more in control when we … well …"

"Yeah Yeah ! I don't need the mental image." JT said gesturing him to stop.

"So … It shouldn't happen again. But I'm worried about Catherine. She … she really seemed like she thought she only had a few scratches but … it's more than that. I … " Vincent buried his face in his hand.

"Will that heal ?" his best friend dared to ask.

"Yeah, … but … "

"If so then you need to put that behind you. Focus on making sure it doesn't happen again. And … if she needs to talk … no matter how awkward that conversation was … I'm her friend too"

Vincent smiled, "Thanks man …" but inside his head he couldn't help but think she probably needed someone else to be able to talk to. JT was his best friend, that must have felt weird for Catherine to share with him instead of Tess or her sister.

"What if she told Tess ?" he asked shyly after a short silence, knowing this would make JT panic.

"What ? Another cop … no no no no no, not a good idea !" he almost yelled standing up suddenly.

"But … she's Catherine's best friend, I'm sure she'd understand !" Vincent tried to be convincing but even _he_ had doubts.

JT tilled his head and looked at him frowning. "Alright … I know … it's not my best idea but … I feel guilty that Catherine has to go through that on her own."

He understood, but he had no solution for his friend. They just stared at each-other a bit, until JT realised he had to go work.

"We'll talk later ok ? Don't do anything stupid" he told Vincent on a mocking tone as he walked out.

* * *

Back at the precinct while Tess and Cat were talking about their new case Evan walked to their desks with some preliminary results for the autopsy.

Though Evan was remaining as professional as possible everyone could read on Cat's face that she was uncomfortable, yet they ignore it. He explained a few stuffs he had found and she did not even hear what he was saying. Her mind was racing.

She suddenly felt guilty. Since she had introduced him to Vincent carefully hiding the true nature of their relationship, she had not spend much time with Evan. The poor man was in constant danger working for Muirfield and had even slipped them false information to protect her and Vincent, and here she was happy that she finally had taken her relationship to the next level while Evan was probably still struggling with everything that had happened recently, not to mention his feelings for her. Yes, because he loves her and she knows it, she noticed the signs, and she felt to guilty for using him to protect the man she loved.

"Cat ? You with us ? "Tess suddenly woke her from her thoughts clapping in front of her eyes.

She blinked and realised that Evan was walking away.

"Sorry … I … uhm … I just need to talk to Evan …" she said already walking toward the morgue without even looking at Tess, who surprised was staring at her partner her mouth wide open. "Is that … ?" she started but thought better than to ask so loud in the middle of the precinct if Evan and Cat had spend the night together.

* * *

Standing in front the morgue Catherine took a deep breath before knocking. As her hand was tapping lightly on the door she still had no idea what she was going to say.

Was she here to tell him the truth about her and Vincent ? Or maybe just to make sure he was ok ? Or even would she dare ask for news about Muirfield ?

"Yes ?" she heard his voice. She entered and just stood there staring at his back that was facing her while he was focused on a microscope.

When he turned around and noticed who had just entered he froze. The silence said a lot. Neither was comfortable.

Evan did not know what to think of her being there. They hadn't talk much since he had given Muirfield information on Vincent's DNA – fake information – and she had checked on him to see if he was ok.

"What do you need ?" he asked very calmly, almost no emotion showing in his voice.

_Need_, he said need … He didn't ask why she was here, he asked what she needed, as if she was only here when she needed something from him. Her eyes turned sad at the realisation that it might be a bit true. She was ashamed.

Catherine was shifting her weigh from one foot to the other trying to figure out what to say next, but she couldn't find anything.

"This might not be the right time to talk … you have a lot of work" Evan broke the silence.

"Yeah but … " she wanted to say that she cared about him, that he was important to her , that she wanted him to be safe, that she still hoped that one day he'll understand completely her choice of protecting Vincent, that she was sorry she didn't love him the way he seemed to. Maybe even be honest about Vincent being her boyfriend, even though she would hate herself if she was hurting him. But the words were stuck, she did not know how to express herself.

He had not move, he was hurt that she had not really been taking any news from him but at the same time he could not be mad at her.

"Sorry" she said looking at her shoes. There was so much in this word. Sorry I forgot to check if you were ok, sorry that you are in danger because of me, sorry that I'm hurting you so much …

"I don't know what to tell you, but … I … hope you're ok … " her voice was so low.

"I know" he whispered back walking to her to stroke her arms.

She smiled sadly at him.

"Yesterday afternoon was a little low here. So … I did some personal research." She was confused and that read all over her face. So he continued : "When you tried to convince me to meet … him", he could not say his name out loud, "You asked me if I wondered if he would want to be cured."

Catherine's eyes widen, both with hope and surprise. "What are you saying ?"

"You're right, I'm not ok with you protecting this … thing … " she swallowed loudly at his use of that term. "But you were also right when you said he is a victim." He took a deep breath. "I am willing to try to help him. I think he is dangerous, and you know it. "

They both stared at each-other. Evan was waiting for a reaction from her and she was unsure of what to say or do.

"All I did was to protect you Cat, I care about you". She looked down again, ashamed, flashes of her night with Vincent in her mind. "If I can help cure him, or at least help him have more control then I will be protecting you."

She felt a strange tickle in her back, right where her skin had been ruptured by Vincent. Evan had said that as if he knew about the claw-marks in her back, as if he knew they were a couple and that made her feel even worse. Yet she couldn't help but hope he would find something to help Vincent. She knew that the past decade JT and him and been looking for a cure, but maybe with access to Muirfield Evan would succeed.

"I can't ask you that, it's risky to work on that while you are probably watched by … M …" Catherine finally said trying to be reasonable. It felt so wrong to let him risk so much.

"You're not asking …" he simply said.

A tear fell silently on her left cheek, she looked down.

"I have to be honest with you. I can't let you risk so much without at least telling you who you are helping" she said turning her back to him and running both her hands in her hair. She exhaled loudly and looked back at him.

"Vincent … I …. we are together." As the words came out she tried her best not to look away from Evan. She witnessed the change in his expression, not matter how light and it was as if she could hear his heart breaking. The sound echoing in her ears as his face became pale.

"I have to admit I had my suspicions " he said trying his best to keep composed, a forced smile on his face.

Deep down he knew : the way she had taken the creature's hand when they met, the way Vincent had looked at him while Catherine was stroking his arms reassuringly, the way she would get offended each time he would spoke of Vincent unable to say his name or worse, calling him a thing; he knew that she liked that guy more than just a friend. Yet he had tried to convince himself otherwise, tried to hang onto some hope that he was wrong and that he still stood a chance. It had been useless, he had just being delaying the moment his heart would break. Evan still loved her though, and he was still ready to do everything he could to protect her.

He swallowed and closed his eyes a moment taking a deep breath.

"But … if you are that close … it's even more of a reason for me to find that cure … I don't want you to get hurt" he continued opening his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in all that, sorry I didn't tell you anything when you asked me what was going on … sorry I didn't tell you about what Vincent and I are … I just … I truly am. I don't know what else to say, I have no words. I just wish I could go back and make sure you don't get involved" tears were now pouring on her face and it was hard for her to speak.

"I'm not going to lie, I wish things were different. And yes I'm hurt but … I hope you are happy … And I'll do anything I can to make sure you are safe" he told her wiping her tears with his thumbs and trying not to shed some himself. The pain in his heart was more than he had ever felt, and there was nothing he could do to heal. Only time would make it fade away and given how much he loved her, he would probably need a lot of it.

"Me too … I'll do anything to protect you, I hope you know that" she said talking his hands from her face and squeezing them gently. "I do" he simply whispered.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"We better both get back to work" Evan said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah" she answered wiping her tears.

They smiled sadly at each-other and both went back to their busy day.

* * *

That evening when Evan closed the door of his apartment behind him he took off the mask. He didn't even hang his jacket he let it fall to the ground, right next to the door.

He walked to the kitchen counter and used both hands to support himself. His legs were giving up on him, his body was shaking and his heart was aching, more and more. Breathing had become difficult, he was almost choking. At some point tears started to fall on the kitchen counter.

He took a deep breath, grabbed a towel and wiped the counter clean. He then walked to his living room and grabbed a crystal glass and the bottle of whisky, the same one he had open with JT that night he had told him he was working for Muirfield. Pouring himself a large glass, much larger than he should, he stared blankly at the brown liquid. A few more tears fell to mix themselves in the glass and he simply wiped his face with the back of his hand.

He drank almost all of the glass content in one big sip but that was not enough. He could still feel that pain in his heart. His hand tightened around the glass and out of the blue he just threw it on the opposite wall, the remaining alcohol splashing on the wallpaper and staining it.

How could she have chosen that … thing over him … after all he did for her ?

Losing his balance he fell on the arm chair behind him.

But he still loved her, with all his heart, and everything he had told her he meant it. He would do anything to make sure she would be safe and happy, _anything_. Even if it meant helping that … man.

He wanted to scream, to get the pain out of his chest but he couldn't, he couldn't because the neighbour would hear. So he just sat there sobbing until he had no tears left to shed, until his body was too tired to feel anything.

Evan didn't even have dinner, he didn't clean the broken glass, or the stain of whisky on the wall, he had no strength to do any of it. So he decided to go to bed, no matter how early it was. He stopped by the bathroom and took a long shower, the water so hot it almost burned his skin, but he didn't feel that.

Sitting on his bed he took a deep breath. The next morning he would have to see her, work with her … and he would also have to start working on that cure. And he would have to hide how broken he was to the eyes of all of his colleagues, especially hers.

As his body was lying on his bed, his eyes starring at the ceiling, his cell rang. He let it rang, unwilling to talk to anyone. But the person was insistent and tried calling three more time, until he finally picked up.

"Dr Marks ?" a trembling female voice asked on the other end of the line. He recognized the receptionist from Muirfield, but was surprised she'd still be working at such an hour. Though this was an unusual company.

He cleared his throat and answered in a hoarse voice : "Yes, that's me."

"Sorry to disturb you so late, but I just had a phone call from my boss, and apparently it's urgent." she sounded relieved he had picked up.

"He wants to see you tomorrow, at 2 pm same address as last time." she continued.

"I have work, I can't just …" he tried to argue his voice still sounding hoarse but she cut him short.

"It's about your research that you gave one of the agent." She did not seem to know much about the details. "And it's urgent, he said he wanted to introduced you to someone. I'm sure you can find a way to sneak out ?" she said trying her best to speak with a light tone.

"Alright, I'll be there" he thought it was better not to make anyone at Muifield mad.

"Perfect, have a nice evening Doctor."

He wished her one too and hang up. He let his phone fall on the bed and just pushed it aside.

Closing his eyes he tried to push away any thought about the big M, about Catherine … about Vincent. He took him a while, but eventually sleep took over when he was physically too tired to stay awake, his heart still aching.

_**Evan's heartbreak would take a while to heal, and yet he had something else to worry about : what did Muirfield want from him ? What was so urgent ?**_

* * *

**A/N : **_Ok so … I cried writing that, and now I'm super sad and everything hurt. I just want to hug Evan so tight …_

_*back to Evil Queen mode*_

_Are you worried ? Cause you should … *evil laugh* … *fades to black*_


	27. Chapter 27 : The Assault

**Chapter 27 : - The Assault.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : WOW I was slow updating, things are a bit weird lately, I have tuns of things to do and I feel low … So … yeah, but here a chapter ! Sorry I made you wait so long, please don't hate me !**

_So medwards245 and her review for chapter 14 was so niiice and it actually inspired me for this chapter. I had in mind the whole arc for quite a while, but this review inspired me on how to write this chapter in particular ! I wrote the draft a bit ahead, so … I had to write more chapters so as to arrive to this point of course lol !_

_Hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it !_

_And this time I hope you're hanging on the edge of your sit, ready ? Fasten your sit belt my dearies !_

* * *

**Previously in ATW**_: Catherine admitted to Heath that she was still seeing V, the lil sis is not happy about it, but gave her approval hoping Cat would not lie to her anymore. (She doesn't know what he is though !) Also Evan wants to find a cure for V, and so Cat feeling guilty told him that she was dating V, which broke Evan's heat in million of pieces, but he is still willing to help since he loves Cat. Oh yeah, and today … Evan has to be at M at 2pm … what is going to happen oh my god let's do this !_

* * *

Walking in that building gave him chills. It was 1.55pm. Evan had left without a word to Joe just quickly mentioning to one of their colleagues he had a personal emergency as he ran out of the precinct.

He was now facing the young blonde receptionist sitting at her desk in a red skirt-suit and her white shirt as she was smiling at him warmly. She was very beautiful and her smile made him forget for a second that he was in a Muirfield building.

Elsa had no idea why she had had to call him to come, and she actually did not know much about the company in general, she was just following instructions in order to keep her job. She asked him to follow her and without a word he did.

At the end of the corridor she opened a door and moved away to let him enter. It was a small room, all white : the walls, the floor, even the furniture. It was quite surprising given how dark the rest of the building was. On a wall a large dark glass reminding him of the interrogation room at the precinct. At the center of the room there was a table and two chairs.

"Take a sit. My boss is not here yet and it might take a little long, so would you like a coffee or something ?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah sure … Please." he answered politely sitting on the chair facing the door. The glassed window was on his right and it made him feel quite uncomfortable since he did not know if someone was behind it or not.

He waited awkwardly looking around until she came back with his coffee. Noticing his discomfort and his quick glances toward the glass she whispered to him as she laid his coffee on the table, "there is nobody there … yet". He was confused, why was she whispering ?

"May I ask you something ?" he immediately said before she would leave. "Of course" always that beautiful smile, though he could feel it was fake.

"Why was I supposed to come at 2 pm if it is to wait here alone ? Did something happen that prevent your boss to see me now ? You mentionned something about me being introduced to someone … "

She tensed, and he noticed. "I don't know", then with a lower voice almost a whisper again, "but I think this was planned like this".

"What do you know about that company ?" he then asked making her tense even more. The second he asked he realized it was a bad move.

"I know all I need to know to do my job, now if you would excuse me, I'll be at my desk if you need anything" and she quickly turned around and left closing the door behind her. He still could hear the sound of her heels hitting to floor as she was walking away.

Evan stood and walked around the room inspecting it a bit. He spotted a camera pointing at the table, but was not really surprised. He also noticed the camera had been filming her back when the young blond woman had answered him. She must have known of its presence and probably was not supposed to tell him anything.

All he could do now was wait and hope it would not take too long and mostly importantly, hope that they did not have a bad news for him.

He sat back down and started to drink his coffee. He was now alone and his mind drifted back to Catherine. It was hard not to think of her, especially after their most recent conversation. Evan was still heartbroken and couldn't help but picture her beautiful face in his mind, her kindness, her strenght, he had always been amazed by this woman. And now he had to be strong for her safety.

He took a deep breath and then a sip of his coffee, he had to stop thinking about her or else he would lose control over his emotion and this was not the time and place for that.

* * *

JT had finished his day early and was glad to get back to the warehouse to have some rest. The day been quite long, with his main class he had started the most complex part of the course and clearly his students were getting lost. Being a teacher was not always a cake walk !

As he was driving closer to the warehouse he noticed smoke in the sky, he panicked at the sight. JT accelerated and as he got even closer to his destination he could hear sirens from the fire fighter's trucks. He stopped the car, he was sweating and his hands were shaking. Running toward the warehouse he tried not to get seen by the police and the fire fighter.

This had to be a nightmare, his home was on fire and he had no idea where Vincent was. He hoped his friend was fine, he hoped he had been able to run before and execute their emergency plan. What could have possibly happen ? It could not be, JT did not dare to think that Muirfield might have find them. And if they did, maybe they had taken Vincent. His mind was racing, his heart was hammering against his chest and he could barely breath.

He reached in his pocket to grab his phone, "Crap", he had left it in the car on the passenger sit. Racing back to the car as far as his shaking legs and his shallow breath allowed him, he was praying for his friend's safety. Dammit, he did not even believe in God but if it could save his friend he was willing to give a try.

It took him a few seconds that felt like minutes to open the car door, and that was not helping him calm down. He grabbed the phone and sat in the car dialling the number of Vincent. He called 4 times without being able to reach him. "I'm having an heart attack" he yelled to himself. Last solution he could think of, calling Catherine.

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_ a phone rang in a dark office.

"She's here" the voice on the phone said. "Make her come in" he said before hanging up the phone.

The woman was in her forties, quite tall and wearing very high heels, her shoes were of a shiny black. Her suit was black as well with a short skirt and a distracting cleavage. When she entered his office her long curly fire-red hair was bumping on her back at the rhythm of her pace.

"Take a sit" he said before sitting at his desk.

She sat and crossed her legs under his lustful glance. "My eyes are up here" she said dryly pointing at her green eyes. Her skin was very pale highlighting the colors of her hair and eyes.

"I take it you're in charge of this whole Muirfield operation" she then added gesturing around with her hands. She had a bright red nail polish fitting the color of the back of her shoes.

"You can call me Agent T" he said extending his hand to shake hers.

"So now that my teams found the location of that … creature of yours, you want more ?" she asked smirking in satisfaction. "Well I don't regret calling for you services, and I need a bit more".

Muirfield was desperate to find Vincent Keller, and with their recent information taken from the police they knew for sure he was in New York. They had called on an organisation needing extra men to catch their subject. The red-haired woman was representing that organisation known to do the dirty work for rich men and companies. Their promise to Muirfield was that they would provide a plan and men to catch their target in exchange, of course, for quite a lot of money.

Agent T stood up and walk toward a board that Elsa had installed the day before. On it pictures of the warehouse where Vincent had found refuge years ago. "We established that this is where he stays, now given he probably is losing his humanity and may not be able to keep a human face I doubt he is out during the day."

The red-haired woman had followed him to examine the board as well, "Well … my team established that location" she corrected him proudly. "You said on the phone you wanted to strike this afternoon, right ?" she asked him for confirmation.

"That would be perfect. What do you have in mind ?"

She remained silent for a little checking every details on the board. The picture, the plans of the warehouse and the notes the Muirfield agents had taken that were written on the side.

"Are we sure he hasn't find the tracking device ?" She asked.

"You said your agent had managed to pin it on his jacket right ?"

"Yes she did, and apparently he didn't really suspect anything. He was too busy trying to save her life" she said almost laughing. For sure she was proud of that plan. It had taken a few try before they actually set up the fake-rape scene in a place where he interfeered but in the end, they had attract his attention.

"And you said it wasn't detectable ? "

"It shouldn't be." she answered her eyes still fixated on the board.

"Thing is if we get too close we risk to have him detect our presence. According to the notes of our scientist years back, his hearing is very much developed, so we haven't risked getting close since we got this address a few days ago. And that's why we called you again, so we can strike fast. "

She was still looking at the board taking in all the extra information she had not had on the phone the previous day. Muifield had only given her a short amount of time to get ready, but she had the resources, so it was not a problem for her.

"This should not be too hard, you go in, tranq him and bring him in." he said annoyed by her silence.

"This man managed to stay out of your radar for 10 years … I think you are screaming victory too fast. I have a plan, we should be really careful, we don't know what he is capable of, especially if he is desperate … which he will be when I send the team to strike !" her tone was very confident yet she obviously seemed more careful than Agent T. "This will cost you" she added tearing her eyes from the board to look at him. Her glance froze him, he should not be impressed, she was just a woman representing an organisation, and he was a trained experienced agent of Muirfield, he had been for several decades; but there was something about her that was frightening.

"If you get to him, you'll be rewarded" he said taking a step back without even noticing.

She moved toward him, making him back down a bit more, with her high heel shoes she was as tall as him. "If you want our organisation to work for you … you have to pay. I am the reason you found him, I came in two weeks ago and you already have a location." she paused and waited for his reaction.

"You've been paid for that" his tone was authoritarian but she could feel his stress.

"If you want my men to go there, you'll have to pay more, they require a salary … and so do I for organising all of it. And I expect an extra if we take him in. Which we will if you let me do as I want" she was proud she had found the location of the creature but from what she had been able to gather about him she knew he would be hard to bring in. Yet her tone was still menacing and her interlocutor did not pick up on her doubt.

"We are talking 50 to 60 men" she added to give him an idea of how much it would cost Muirfield to work with her.

"50 ? Are you insane ? Why so much ? He is alone" he said throwing his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Because as I said, he escaped you for 10 years, there is a reason. Also … you don't know what he is capable of, and you can't be sure he is completely alone. Do I need to repeat that again ? … We will come from the sky and the tunnels in the area in case he tries to escape, meaning I'll provide a few helicopters as well".

He rolled his eyes before sitting back to his desk, this was about to cost a lot, but they needed Keller, it had been so long this whole case started to make him look ridiculous.

"Well, let's discuss details." he said gesturing her to sit back, which she did, crossing her legs seductively again.

* * *

In the end they had settled for 30 men, Agent T not really seeing the interest of bringing so much men. The woman had not argued that long, even though she had highly advice him to agree on a minimum of 50. He thought it would be best to save some cash and that this amount would be enough anyway. But it was not the first time a client had asked for less men, and it had not been a problem before. She actually was used to try to get them to pay for more men than she actually needed.

She quickly prepared a plan to meet up with her team to brief them.

* * *

As she was briefing the men she was no longer dressed in her suit. She was wearing black pants and a white shirt and her hair was up in a pony tale. This woman clearly enjoyed using her charms to distract the clients of her organisation, but when it came to work she could be very professional. She had been an agent of the CIA for years before accepting a quite interesting offer for that company. Her time on the field was limited but she did not miss it that much, her favourite part being the planning of a mission.

"16 of you will be in the tunnels, you have to cover as much ground as possible there." she explained pointing on the map on the wall. She assigned them all a position and explained how they were supposed to proceed. They were to park quite far and once in the tunnels circulate by two and be ready to shoot on sight. Their main weapons would actually be tranquillizer gun, they needed the creature alive to deliver to their client.

"6 will arrive by the two helicopters, unfortunately in the contract the 2 piloting the helicopters are included in the count of 30, so you drop and leave until you are called back. Now Muirfield files are confidential but the information they gave us is that there is little chance to see him in human form, he is physically very strong and he has a developed sense of hearing. Which means you guys jump on the roof and go in and attack immediately. He most likely will try to flee using the tunnels, that's why you guys will be waiting there for him."

The men were listening very careful to all information.

"The rest of you will circle the warehouse in case he avoids the tunnels. Communication will be important, as soon as he is shot you are to notify the team, grab him and leave using the trucks. If we do not need the helicopters anymore you two" she pointed at the agents that were qualify to pilot the engines "will be back to the base."

Standing with her hands on her hips she asked : "Any questions ?"

The men looked at each-other but no one had anything to say.

"As soon as we have him, we deliver to Muirfield, I collect the cash and we will back here to debrief. You have an hour to get ready and leave."

They all stood and started to make their way out when she spoke again : "Oh and by the way, as I said he apparently is abnormally strong Anya, Dimitri and Tony confirmed that when they met him, so do not get too close, just shoot !" They all nodded and left to get ready for their mission.

* * *

It all went very fast. The tunnel team arrived and quickly all pairs of agents took their place underneath the warehouse. All that without a word and actually without a sound.

At the same time the ground team was hidden in nearby buildings waiting for the moment they'd have to come closer.

Finally the two helicopters arrived, their sound giving the signal to the ground team to come closer.

In seconds the warehouse was circled by trained agents armed and ready to fire. Vincent was trapped inside. JT had not come back from work yet and Catherine was stuck at the precinct working. He was alone.

In a car nearby, the red-haired lady was smiling as she was keeping an eye on things.

* * *

**A/N : **_sorry for ending the chapter like that … but … that's more fun right ? LOL_

_Also, I know I'm very mysterious in the description when we are in Muifield, it's just that … I kinda picture it like in a film noir, very dark and we don't see faces. And I think it's better not to know too much of that side … otherwise you can't be surprised by anything._

_So ? What happened to Vincent ? Did they get to him ? How will JT and Cat find him if so ? What does Muifield have plan ? Why is Evan waiting at M ? Who is he supposed to be introduced to ? So many questions so little answers right ?_

_**So what do you think are the answers to those questions, please do leave your theories in the reviews !**__ (btw, if something is confusing feel free to PM me here or on my tumblr teamcatcent and i'll tell you what you need to know)_

_Pretty please do leave reviews, it's just such a great thing for a writer;)_


	28. Chapter 28 : Stuck

**Chapter 28 : Stuck - **

_**DISCLAMER**__, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

___**A/N **__: Ok … So I'm pretty sure you guys worry about poor Vincent, let's see how that day went from his point of view shall we ? (… well … still gonna torture you a bit before getting to the point LOL I'm horrible … see that's why some call me the Evil Queen on tumblr !) Anyway, let's go back in time the morning before Muirfield showed up ! We're on for a shorter chapter though … and sorry for the delay, I hope you guys are still with me !_

* * *

___**Previously in ATW **__: A mysterious red-haired lady was hired by Muirfield to capture Vincent. Apparently she had managed to get his location for them … an agent of her, a lady-agent, pinned a tracking device on his coat ! Then 30 men arrived to attack the warehouse when V was there alone ! So what the hell happened ? Let's go back a bit in time and …_

* * *

Waking up that morning Vincent realised that JT had already gone to work. He had the whole place to himself and plenty of time on his hands ! He took a quick shower and then had his breakfast alone in the soundless warehouse.

The previous night he had stayed in with JT watching some game on TV, he had not really paid that much attention. Catherine told him she would have some sushi take-out with her little sister and probably talked about him and their relationship, trying her best to convince Heather of how amazing of a boyfriend he was. They needed to catch up a bit together, so Vincent had let Catherine some space.

But today he was hoping he would get to see her, and maybe have some nice dinner and more with the woman he loved.

Sad thing was, Catherine had a job and she was busy all day, while he was stuck in that dusty warehouse by himself. And it was indeed dusty. And that day he was so bored that he decided to clean it all. The place was really a mess and he hoped that it would help distract him a bit.

It took him hours but he cleaned and tidy everything and as he was done he stood proudly observing the result of his effort, hands on his hips. His hands and his clothes were dirty, but the warehouse looked a bit more welcoming, it would be perfect for tonight when Catherine would come, because he knew she would come.

Another shower was needed. After this and his quick lunch he thought he would just lie down and read a book but someone had a different plan for him, he just didn't know it yet.

He sat on the couch, the book in his hands but by the time he was all comfy he heard some noises coming from downstairs. That didn't worry him much, he thought about rats at first but still he listened carefully and that's when he heard something that sounded like steps and it was coming from underground, and it got quickly worse when he recognized the sound of an helicopter hovering the warehouse, then more.

He had been ready for that day for ten years, he went on auto pilot mode, not thinking just acting, he had to be fast and effficient if he wanted to escape whoever it was. It could be a false alert, but helicopters in this area was highly suspicious and surely wasn't good news.

Running to JT's room he pushed a few buttons that deleted all datas from all computers in the warehouse, this would take a few minutes to be complete, JT had design this security element so as to save the most important datas to his work computer and delete everything in the warehouse to avoid it falling into wrong hands.

The next step was to grab the emergency backpack with everything personal he and JT had. He then took some fuel and spread it all over the place, moving as fast as his altered DNA allowed him. He wanted to set the place on fire, to erase any trace of them in there, but he heard some feet falling heavily on the roof and just ran toward their emergency exit that would allow him to run by the tunnels.  
Before landing in there he got a matchlit out of his bag, lit it and threw it randomly inside the warehouse to set fire to the place full of gas. He closed the door behind him quickly to avoid being burned as the inside of the place was exploding.

A decade, he had lived there almost a decade and soon there would be no trace of it. Here was his curse, he didn't exist, he couldn't exist, there would be no evidence he ever was there. But now was not the time to worry about that.

Once in the tunnels beneath the warehouse he did not even have time to get far before finding himself around four men. Two in front, and two on his right, a bit further away. They held their weapons aiming at him, all of them expect one who talked to his wrist probably to call some more. The panic made the beast burst out in only a fraction of second, yet for Vincent it felt so long, so long to run to the two men in front of him and grab them by the neck, squeezing the life out of them, breaking their necks in the process under his clawed hands. He turned around in one quick motion and found 6 more men in front of him. One of them had indeed call for help and four men were running in his direction. But they were still quite far. Vincent had enough time to get to the 2 closest and rip them appart before the other 4 could stop running and pull out their tranq guns. He then ran to them head down and just when he was close enough, using his claws, he ripped them all in small pieces. He was moving so fast it was hard for any of his attackers to aim at him.  
All of this had only taken a few seconds, the agents had not seen it coming. Yet one of them, as he was bleeding to death had managed to reach him with his tranq gun.  
It had taken Vincent by surprised, but still fully beast, all his reflexes on alert, he had ripped the dart from his arm almost immediatly. Still, it was too late : he could already feel the effects of the tranquilizer.

He grabbed his bag that had fallen during the fight and tried his best to get away from the dead bodies. His moves became difficult, he had to think fast.  
The first thing that came in mind was to hide and hope that no other agent would find him because this time he wouldn't be able to do much.

It was getting even more difficult to walk and under the effect of the tranq he tipped and fell just when another pair of agents found his location. His phone started to ring in his pocket and as he fell he heard a voice coming from the phone.

* * *

In the Muirfield building Evan was still waiting in the white room. It had already been almost an hour since he had arrived and still no one had shown to talk to him. He couldn't take it anylonger. His mind was racing, he wondered if this was just a way to have him far when they'd get to Catherine, had they realised she knew the beast ? Had they realised he had try to trick them with fake information ? He did not know what to think, and it had become a natural state for him to immediately worry and imagine the worse had happened to Cat. And there was nothing he could do. Calling to check on her would be suspicious, so he just stood and paced the floor nervously.

At some point he heard the sound of heels hitting the cold floor of the corridor. _This must be the young receptionist_, that's what he thought, more what he hoped. Evan held his breath and when he saw her blond hair as she entered the room he finally breathed again.

"What's going on ?" he asked trying his best to hide the panic in his voice.  
"There was some … There is a delay, you might have to wait a little longer than expected. Would you like another coffee ?"

"Not a good idea" he said turning his back to her.

"Maybe an herb tea then ? I have some" she offered. Seeing how tense he was she almost felt bad. "You have nothing to worry about. You are here because they wanted to introduced you to someone that would help go further in your researchs." she said.

He turned around confused, he though she was not supposed to know anything. "What ?" was all he managed to let out.

"Since you were wondering, I … I asked … I don't know what you are working on exactly, but … I told them given you were waiting here for a while that you were a little worried something was wrong and they just told me that" her voice was so calm, sweet, reassuring. She sounded so innocent it almost saddened Evan. How could such a sweet young woman be working for such an horrible organisation ?

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble making you ask that" he said.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry. So how about that herb tea ?" she asked again. Still that smile, her beautiful and thin pink lips curling up as if to try to comfort him.

"That would be nice" he answered looking down. He was tired and stressed. "You could come drink it at my desk, we are both alone and bored right now, that would be nice to wait together" she offered almost shyly.

He looked up at her with a sad smile, her eyes reminded him of Catherine's mostly because of their color and the kindness he could read in them. Nodding he simply stood from the chair and followed her.

Leaving everything on the table he left as she was leading the way.

* * *

Catherine was driving, she was on her way to the warehouse, they had closed a case and she had managed to get a break and was heading to see her boyfriend, the word still sounded weird to her mind, but the nice kind of weird. She could not stop thinking about him, he was haunting her thoughts and making it hard to focus on work, so the moment she had had an opportunity she had jumped in her car to go to his arms.

As she was almost at her destination she saw the smoke, coming from the roof of the warehouse, she panicked and grabbed her phone to call Vincent. It rang a few times but it seemed an eternity for her, finally he picked up.

"Vincent, what's going on ? Where are you ?" she almost yelled her voice shaking.  
On the other end of the line she heard grunts and a snarl then something that sounded like a man screaming.

"VINCENT ! " she yelled even louder while she accelerated.

She parcked the car as fast as she could, somewhere it wouldn't be seen and started to run when finally she heard his voice on the phone, almost out of breath : "I'm here, I'm … in the tunels underneath. I …"

He took a deep breath and with the back of his hand stroke his eyelid a bit trying his best to fight against the tranquillizer in his veins. It was almost a miracle but he managed to tell her where he was : "I told you once about an entrance, remember ?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Yes" she answered. Indeed JT had insisted they would tell her about that emergency exit, but that was months ago.

On the phone his voice was distorted, he was probably inbetween, not fully beast but not fully back to human. Catherine was in panic but she manage to keep calm enough and grabbed her gun while running toward the entrace to the tunnels Vincent had indicated. She was fast yet careful not to be seen or followed.

In her head she was praying he would still be there, and alive when she'd get there.

* * *

**AN : **_sorry ... You still don't really know much about Vincent's fate … I'm being mean … but see, he took some men down ! That's great right Padyn ?_

**_Please do leave reviews ! It helps me write !_**


	29. Chapter 29 : Running out of time

**Chapter 29 : Running out of time -**

_**DISCLAMER**__, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

_**A/N **__: So we still don't know much about Vincent's fate. Here is a slightly longer chapter for you guys ! Hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

_**Previously in ATW **__: Vincent is under attack ! He managed to leave the warehouse but is stuck in the tunnels and was hit by a dart of tranquilizer. Catherine was on her way to visit him when she saw the warehouse on fire ! JT is still not back but Cat is trying to reach the tunnels to help Vincent out ! All of that while Evan is waiting at the Muirfield building to meet someone but he doesn't know who and why !_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ? Lol ! Let's continue !_

* * *

All that Catherine had in mind in that moment was to find Vincent and get him out. She ran toward the entrance of the tunnels that JT had showed her a while ago silently praying that she would arrive in time.

Once in the tunnels she was walking carefully, her gun held high ready to shoot, when she noticed some bodies lying on the ground. The sight made her heart beat faster, she got closer and started to count the bodies … 12 there were 12 bodies scattered all around that part of the underground and by the look of it this was the work of the Beast. But none of them was Vincent, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

As she was looking around aiming her gun everywhere in fear of finding more of those men she felt something grab her ankle. It startled her and she turned around quickly aiming down and saw Vincent almost passed out hidden in some sort of hole of the ground. He was almost fully beast.

Seeing him like that on the ground was both scary and relieving !

"Vincent" she exhaled falling to her knees and hugging him tighly. His eyes were of a constant shining gold color, the beast was probably the only reason he had not lost conciousness. On the phone he had not been able to explain to her what had happened, the urgency being his need to get out of there before passing out.

"Tranq guns" he managed to whisper in his beastly voice.

Catherine was not strong enough to hold him and get him out of there but she wanted to. Helping him up she kept whispering to his ear : "It's ok, you're going to be ok, we are getting out of here." She put his bag on her shoulder and tried to help him walk but he was too heavy and the tranquilizer effect was getting stronger. After only a few steps Vincent fell to the ground. Catherine squat down stroking his face and his arm. "Are you ok ?" she asked worried.

Vincent nodded with difficulty.

"Are you hurt, are you in pain ?" the fear in her voice was almost palpable.

"No … I'm … just … the tranq-" he tried to reassure her but his voice was distorted and low.

Catherine wanted to help him up again but she knew they woudn't go far and while she was trying to think of a solution she heard his voice, almost a whisper : "There are still men around here, but … I think they are going away … or maybe my hearing is getting bad … I don't know " Vincent tried to tell her. He was slowly shifting back to human, he wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

"Shhh, don't waste your energy" she told him concentrating on finding a way to get out of this situation.

* * *

In her car the red-haired lady had just been informed of the situation by her remaining men : "He was too stong and fast, he heard the helicopters from quite a distance. The tunnel team is almost decimated, we clearly understimated him." the agent told her.

The team waiting in the nearby building quickly went inside the warehouse when the helicopter had left. But from the windows one had seen Catherine running toward the tunnels.

"A petite brunette seem to have join the target in the tunnels, and we've been called down to help, the warehouse is clear." the agent added.

"FUCK" she said once her microphone was off. She could let her team hear her lose her self control.

Things had already not gone according to plan and now that woman showing up. And as if it wasn't enough she heard the fire fighters coming. They couldn't afford being seen there, they had to clear the place.

Turning the microphone back on she gave instructions with a calm yet cold voice : "It's too late we don't have time anymore, we need to get the bodies out before the cops get here. Clean everything. Take anything you can in the warehouse, computers, files, any documents that would help find him again"

"Understood" was all he answered.

That was rare for that organisation to screw up like this, they clearly weren't prepared enough, and she blamed Agent T. She couldn't help herself, she needed to yell at him, so she called.

"You searched for this man for over a decade, A DECADE, and you couldn't give us better informations than that on his abilities ? He is much faster than humans and his hearing is beyond good ! I knew we needed more men."

"- Hey calm down lady ! What the hell is going on ?" he interrupted her.

"I'll tell you what's going on, as we speak that thing killed a dozen of my men, and someone is helping him, not to mention the fire fighters are on their way. It's only a question of minutes before the cops get here as well !"

"So you failed ?"

"Because you wanted to spare a little money, because you were clearly unable to do your job for the last 10 years. I'm going to have a serious conversation with your superiors."

"You couldn't do your job ei-"

"I don't have time to discuss that now" she interrupted him before hanging up on him.

* * *

"Someone's coming" Vincent whispered while Catherine was doing her best to drag him and his bag.

"Let's hide here" she pointed at a narrower part of the tunnels. With some effort she managed to push him there and hide as well. They were now out of sight.

Listening carefully she heard male voices not far from their hideout. According to what she understood they were trying to get the bodies out of there. With a little luck they wouldn't see them hiding.

"Don't move" she whispered to Vincent squatting next to him. But when she turned to look at him she noticed he had completely lost consciousness. She covered him with her jacket and tried to drag him a bit deeper in the dark. Then she sat and put Vincent's head on her laps and rested hers on the wall.

There was nothing she could do expect wait without a sound. The one thing that was sure was that she wouldn't leave him alone.

The fire fighters were close, she could hear them on their way, that would probably force Muirfield to leave, because Catherine was sure of it, this was Muirfield's doing.

* * *

Finally someone came, finding Evan sitting at the young receptionist desk, drinking some herb tea with her. He was tall with greyish hair, probably in his 50s and wearing a dark suit. But what striked Evan most was his big eye-brows that gave him a severe expression. Elsa stood quickly and was about to appologize but the man didn't say a word and just walked to the room where he was supposed to meet Dr. Marks.

Both Elsa and Evan followed him. The young woman let them alone, her hand shaking as she closed the door behind Muirfield's guest.

"Take a sit" the man said on a dry tone gesturing toward a chair, and Evan immediatly complied.

"You were supposed to meet ... the creature. We wanted you to help us study him but seems we will have to wait a bit for that". His voice was steady and calm but his face read annoyance.

"You ... you caught him ?" Evan asked unsure.

"He is not a problem right now" was the cold answer.

Not matter how much hate Evan had for Vincent the news made his heart skip a beat. Not only because Catherine could be in danger too, or at least would be devastated by the news, but also because deep down Evan knew that the poor man did not deserve such a fate.

The agent continued talking, not even looking at Evan : "And you won't be coming here much in the next few weeks, our scientists will be busy and we will call you in only if we need a fresh perspective on the research. I apologize for making you wait so long today, you can go now". And just like that he was making his way out.

"Wait ... I ... I never met you before, I thought I was going to meet the same man that-" Evan started to say, trying his best to avoid fear showing in his voice.

"Agent T was assigned a new task, you needn't worry about him. For now on you will only deal with me. Have a nice day doctor."

What was the need for so much mystery ? What had happened to Vincent ? Why didn't he see him ? His mind was racing, was it possible that they knew he had been trying to protect the creature ? Was this the reason he couldn't see Vincent as planned ? So many questions and no answer.

Furthermore, he wondered about the man he had met before, that Agent T, and who was the new man ? He didn't even bother introducing himself, a habit in that damn organisation. Staying here to think wouldn't help, he had to leave and find Catherine to know more about Vincent's situation.

He grabbed his stuff and quickly left the room. He walked pass the young Elsa not daring to say a word but silently hoping she would not be in trouble because of him.

Finally out of there Evan took a deep breath and made his way back to the precinct, hoping Vincent and mostly Catherine were alright.

* * *

This had been a weird day for Elsa, and now the man that had talked to Dr. Marks was back to see her.

"I don't believe we met before today" he said. No hello, no nothing, straight to business.

"I … I saw you once before" she replied shyly recally a meeting at which she had handed some files.

"Well Agent T will no longer work here, so you will work for me now. You can call me Mister Gerhold, I will take over Agent T's office tomorrow morning, so I will need you to be in early to help move his stuff out. Any questions ?" His tone was so cold it made her blood turn to ice. She simply shook her head no.

"Good, you can leave early today. We don't need you anymore." And he left her there confused.

She gathered her stuff and almost run out.

* * *

As she was still stuck in the tunnels with an unconcious Vincent, Catherine could hear that the fire fighter and the police were near. But that's the sound of her phone that startled her, she quickly picked up.

"Cat ? Where are you ? We got a crime scene to go to" That was Tess. Catherine had been so busy wondering about Vincent's safety that she had completely forgotten she was supposed to be back at the precinct.

"I … I'm not feeling very well, I fell asleep home … I don't think I can come" that was the first lie that came to her mind. "I'm really sorry" her voice was low. She knew the Muirfield agents had left but there was still the risk to be seen by the cops.

"Bullshit Cat, you were fine less than an hour ago, and what's with the whispering ?" Tess was obviously pissed.

"Please Tess, I'll come as soon as I-" before she could finish her sentence she had another call on her cell, from JT. "I'm sorry I have to go … "

"And you can't tell me why … whatever ..." Tess hang up.

No time to think about it, she had to take JT on the phone.

"Cat ? The warehouse is on fire and there are cops everywhere. I tried to call Vincent but he doesn't pick up-" before JT could finish panicking Cat cut him short to reasure him : "He's with me, we're hidden in the tunnels, he is ok … just … he's unconcious he got shot by a tranq gun but he is not hurt"

JT took a deep breath "Thank God ! But you need to get out of here, we can't have the cops find you there with him"

"I can't, he is too heavy, I can't move before he wakes, but don't worry we are hidden, there is no reason for anyone to find him, and if they get too close I'll just pretend being part of the team and make sure no one goes too close." JT had no idea how Catherine could be so calm but that helped him a lot. His breathing was becoming regular and his heart beat was back to a more normal rate.

"Ok fine … I can't stay here, so I'll just go back to the university. And wait for your call."

"Sure. Be safe"

"You too" he said before he hang up and went back to his car.

* * *

**A/N :**_ Ok … I know it's crappy … and I'm sorry … :(_

_I feel I lost some readers, so I'm really sorry about the slow updates but inspiration come and goes, and so does my mood ( :{ ...)_

_Oh and THANK YOU TO PadynLecki for the help =} you rock_

_What do you think ?_ **Leave a Review pretty please.**


	30. Chapter 30 : Picking up the pieces

**Chapter 30 : Picking up the pieces - **

_**DISCLAMER**__, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

___**A/N **__: So we still don't know much about Vincent's fate. Here is a slightly longer chapter for you guys ! Hope you'll like it :)_

_Also want to thank __**Padyn**__, for putting up with me, proof reading commenting and inspiring me ! (those chapter wouldn't exist without her) and also thank you for the edits you made on my story LET ME LOVE YOU_

* * *

___**Previously in ATW **__: Vincent is unconcious and hidden in the tunnels underneath the warehouse. JT knows he is safe and went away while the fire fighters and the cops are arriving at the warehouse. The red-headed chick is super pissed and blame Agent T from Muirfield for the failure of their plan. Evan just got out of Muirfield and is worried about the fate of Vincent and Cat after a conversation with another M. Agent … Now WHAT ?_

* * *

Evan arrived at the precinct quite in panic.

"There you are ! Where have you been ?" Joe almost yelled at him from across the room.

They met half way while Evan was trying to catch his breath so he could explain his absence : "I... I'm sorry … I had … an emergency" his voice was shaking, and while he answered he was looking out to find Catherine. "Where is Cat ? I need to talk to Cat !"

Joe could read the fright on Evan's face, especially in his eyes since his pupils were actively moving as he was looking for any sign of Cat. "She left early this afternoon, but she should be with Tess now. There was a fire, they called us it might be criminal."

"I'll call her" and with that Evan disappeared toward the morgue leaving Joe astonished.

He lift his hands in the air shaking his head in disbelief, what the hell was going on ? Evan was not the kind of man to lose his cool like that.

* * *

The morge was always very well tidied and organised, often Tess would tease Evan about the time he'd spent cleaning. But when Evan dropped his stuff on his desk and searched for his phone in the panic many documents fell to the floor, he even spilled some coffee.

_Dammit_, he thought, he had forgotten about his unfinished coffee.

After his conversation with that mysterious agent of Muirfield, he was scared something had happened to Catherine, he needed to make sure she was ok, that was his priority.

She was supposed to be with Tess so he called her first. Somehow he thought it would be better to avoid contacting Cat directly, he didn't know if someone would check his communication or not. His encounters with Muirfield had turned him paranoïac.

It felt like an eternity before Tess picked up.

"Come on, come on" he muttered tapping his foot nervously. Then finally she was on the line : "Tess ? Is Cat with you ?" straight to the point.

"Evan ?" she answered surprised. On a sarcastic tone she added : "Hello, I'm fine, glad you asked" but sensing his nervousness over the phone she quickly told him what she knew. " … No … she said she was sick and went home, why ?"

"Ok, thank you." and he immediately hang up on her.

Obviously Cat had lied to her partner, probably to spend time with Vincent, that's what he had feared. His hands were shaking. Muirfield hadn't clearly stated having captured Vincent, but they did say he was not a problem, could he be dead ? And then what about Cat ?

He had to call her.

* * *

Tess hang up her phone quite wondering what the hell was going on, but she had just been called on a scene, a fire apparently. She still was in her squad car on the way.

The traffic was quite fluid, at least she had known worse, and few minutes later she found herself in front of the burning warehouse. She felt like she had been there before she just wasn't sure why and when. "It'll come back to me" she said to herself.

Taking a deep breath she got out of her car, she knew Cat wouldn't come and that she would have to deal with this herself, but she'd have the help of the handsome fire-fighters; at least. She smirked to herself thinking of that.

She walked toward a group of fire fighters when one of them, the tallest one called her : "Detective ?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered flashing her badge.

"We can get in".

So Tess followed him inside the warehouse.

The place was huge, she looked around with her light to check if there were any victims. It took quite a while given the size. At some point they entered an area that probably usually was inhabited, but it had burnt almost completely. Nothing could be recovered from the look of it, the furnitures, a few computers some books were in pieces squattered all aroung the place. No body was found, at least that was a relief. But the smell was close to unbearable.

"Chemicals", the tall man said, "whoever lived here had many chemicals"

"Could it be an accident then ?" Tess asked, kind of hoping she would get back to the precinct quickly. She was curious about what was going on between Cat and Evan.

"Well … it seems criminal. The fire started here" he pointed an area and started to explain how the fire spreaded itself from there.

"Crap" she muttered to herself, as she followed him around to listen to his explanations.

* * *

The tunnels were humid, and the smell was not really pleasant but at least Catherine knew that Vincent was fine. He was still unconcious, his head resting on her lap while her hand was stroking his hair gently.

They had been waiting for quite a while now. From afar she had been able to hear a few people walking around but none came close enough to actually find them, she was now hoping that Vincent would soon wake up so they could leave that place and be safe. But she was getting tired herself and her eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

Suddently Cat was startled by the sound of her phone buzzing, she had set in on the ground next to her after JT's call but had completely forgotten about it.

Reading the name on it she was surprised : "Evan ?" she said picking up.

"Thank god you're ok. Where are you ? Tess said you pretended to be home but ..."

"It's a long story. Are you ok ?" she asked worried. His voice was shaking so much.

"I was just at Muirfield's"

The simple mention of the name was enough to turn Cat's blood to ice, she didn't say a word, she just waited anxiously to know more.

He continued : " … actually spent quite a part of my afternoon there, and ..." He had no idea how to break it to her, how do you tell a woman that the man she loves might be in danger ? Evan took a deep breath : "they said something about Vincent not being a problem, I … I don't know why they said that … "

A cold chill went down Cat's spine, what was this supposed to mean ?

"He's … He's with me, how place got attacked and … but he survived, he just got hit by a tranq gun. I … I think he will be alright. We are in tunnels, hidden" but as she was saying those words she started to imagine the worse, what if Muirfield had not used tranquilizer, what if they had poisoned Vincent ? She immediately checked his pulse at his neck, it was regular, quite low, but nothing unatural for him. Still her own heart was racing.

"I don't understand" Evan said on the phone, but to Catherine it sounded far away.

Her breathing became hetic and she let the phone fall.

On the ground Vincent started to move a bit, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and coughed.

"THANK GOD" Catherine exhaled.

She cupped his face and leaned to kiss him, it was quick and light but he didn't really respond to it. Breathing was a bit difficult for him and he was dizzy. With Catherine's help he manage to sit down against the wall.

On the other line of the phone Evan heard her and guessed that Vincent had awoken. He was relieved of course, yet he felt a pain in his heart, like a knife plunged deeply in it : there was so much love in her voice, but that love wasn't directed at him.

"Are you ok ?" Vincent tried to ask her between coughs.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, are you ?"

Her hands were stroking his face, his shoulders and his torso; she was looking closely to make sure he was ok.

"I think I am" he mumbled smiling sweetly yet weakly at her.

Catherine stared back at him, the corner of her lips rose a bit while her eyes read a mix of relief and love. Finally her heart beat became normal again and she manage to think straight, and the first thought that came to her mind was Evan : she had almost forgotten about him being on the other line. In a quick motion she grabbed her phone and immedialty appologized to him while Vincent was trying his best to get a grip of himself.

"I'm sorry, are you still here ?"

"Yes" Evan answered weakly.

"He is fine, he is ok." The amount of relief and joy in her voice was overwhelming.

"Good" he only manage to mutter, "I'll … call you later, tell me if you need anything"

* * *

"WEBSTER" Tess exclaimed in the middle of the handsome fire fighter's explanations.

"What ?"

"I know this place, I was here once … A case, Ashley Webster, it was about a year ago." Seeing the puzzled look on his face she just shook her head : "Nevermind"

They would have to contact the owner of the place, she remembered he was a teacher, chemestry teacher even. JT, she thought, JT Forbes. Tess was amazed at her memory.

"Well, someone definetly set fire to the place, can't be an accident" the man concluded.

"Great, I'll have to contact the owner, often they try to burn the place to get the money from the insurance. We'll start from there. I need to get back to my precinct" she stated. "Thank you for everything, I'll call if we need your help on anything" she added extending her hand.

"Sure" he answered as they shook hands.

On her way back to her car she decided to call Cat again. She tried twice but both time her friend didn't pick up.

She gave up and just left a message : "Cat, it's Tess, where the hell are you ?" she paused as if she'd get an answer. "Anyway, we got called on a fire, it was criminal. Meaning we have work to do. Funny thing is, ... you remember that weird college teacher that was living in a warehouse, … the one we interogated about a dead vet ?" She again let an awkward pause. "Well that's his place that burned down … Ok call me ASAP"

She put back her phone in her pocket and jumped in the car. She hated not knowing what Cat was up too and after the incident of the tampered evidence Tess was worried her friend might have done something stupid again. She sighed and turned on the engine, there was nothing she could do if Cat wasn't talking to her but this silence and the lies wouldn't be tolerated much longer.

* * *

"Come on in"

The red haired lady entered Agent T's old office and took a sit. In front of her was Mister Gerhold.

"I wanted you to know that Agent T will no longer be part of this organisation, and I'd like to appologize for his incompetence. Obviously you'll be paid for your work" he said sitting down in front of her.

"Thank you" she said.

The silence made the atmosphere colder, it was late afternoon and yet the place was dark and empty.

"Here" she added handing him a file, "we found some pieces of computer, we couldn't get anything from it, but some papers escaped the fire. I don't know what you can do with that."

He took it and checked them out quickly. Even without a word his expression gave away enough, he was interested in what he was seeing. "Thank you, that will be of use."

The discussion went on for a few more minutes, mostly to deal with business details. If the mission had failed, Agent Gerhold still wished to keep good contacts with this organisation just in case as he mostly blamed Agent T for the failure of that capture.

Soon Gerhold would have to take matters in his own hands as far as Keller was concerned and he would need allies for that.

* * *

**A/N :** _So ? Are you scared ? Are you liking it ? Tell me everything._


End file.
